


Give Me Something Stronger

by Jasp205, Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Juuse is a grad student, M/M, Masturbation, Pekka is a hockey player, Smut, okay so daddy kink to come, the rating goes up in chapter 7 you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasp205/pseuds/Jasp205, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Pekka for once adventures out and goes to a coffee shop that P.K. frequents. He finds a Finnish man to keep going back to.





	1. Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it is the coffee shop AU I talked about in my 365 postings. My sister ones again sprang an idea on me and I couldn't say no.
> 
> Also, Unexpect with be updated within the next month. 
> 
> Like always all mistakes are my own. I try my hardest to proofread and Grammarly helps things make sense.
> 
> Title based off of One More Cup of Coffee by Rusty Clanton

Most of Pekka’s teammate would say he is the most outgoing adventurous guy on the team but for Pekka that isn’t fully true. Yes, he will go on hikes, fish, enjoy nature but that is as adventurous as he will get. Pekka knows better than to believe what his team says about him. He knows that if any of his normal routines got messed but well he would become a mess, like today.

All the guys are heading down the street to a coffee shop that P.K. frequents, Pekka is sure that the place is called Novelist Coffee, but he isn’t fully sure. He figures he will find out when he sees the sign. P.K. claims that the coffee is outstanding along with the tea. Pekka is only half sure that P.K. only goes for the aesthetic of the place. Although Pekka tags along he is reluctant at first. He knows what he likes whether that may be the Starbucks that is right around his house, that has all the barista know his order or that it be the Hawaiian coffee he has shipped to Nashville. Pekka just knows what he likes. 

The walk to the shop was short, only a few blocks. It was only seven of them that went even after P.K. invited the whole team to the place. Walking into the shop Pekka’s theory on why P.K. comes here is one hundred percent correct. Everything about the place screams P.K. from that muted tans of the walls to the deep brown of the wood tables. Although Pekka finds it comforting, it is inviting. It is warm reminding him of the morning when his parents would make coffee on cold Finland morning.

Pekka finds himself at the end of the pack after he stares around the place. He never even once looks up at the chalkboard on the wall. He called next, he is greeted by piercing blue eyes then a soft smile from the barista. 

"Hello what can I get you today." the man spoke.

"Um um can I get. You know what I was too lost in my own head when I should have been looking what to get. You got any recommendations." Pekka says slightly ashamed of himself.

"Oh yes I really enjoy the house blend, as well as our white mocha we make, but I really like vanilla cold brew it the perfect amount of sweet with the right amount of caffeine." The younger man rambles off.

"Okay, I’ll take the cold brew please." Pekka cuts in.

"That will be 3.50.” The man tells him, “Your name?" He asks.

"Pekka." He says pulling out his wallet taking out a ten handing it over. 

"Pekka." The barista repeats handing back the change. Pekka places the rest in the tip jar.

"Yeah, do you need to spell it. People get it wrong all the time it's not a problem." Pekka informs him rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no I know how to spell it." He says quickly. 

"Really?” Pekka questions. 

“Yeah, I uh am Finnish. Are you? It is just the name.” The younger man asks him with a faint blush coming around his cheeks.

"I am." Pekka nods.

"Wow, I’m not the only one here." He smiles up at Pekka. 

"There's a small few of us," Pekka informs.

"Yeah, I guessed that already. I'm Juuse by the way." The man gives himself a name. Juuse, the bright blue-eyed man with a cute little smile. 

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Finnish man Juuse." Pekka laughs, "If you don’t mind me asking what brought you to Nashville?” Pekka asks.

"School,” Juuse says shortly. 

"I see." Pekka smiles. He didn’t realize that the other barista had already made his drink. His teammates are shoving it into his hand to get his attention. “Well, I should leave you to work or these guys might just end up destroying the place.” This gets the man to giggle. Pekka could listen to Juuse laugh all day if he continues to laugh like that.

"It was good to meet you Pekka have a nice day." Juuse smiles.

"You as well," Pekka says before turning to leave with his teammates.

It doesn’t take long for Pekka to start receiving chirps from the guys. He is barely even out of the door when they are fired his way. "Dude he was like half your age what are you going to do babysit him." Austin chirps.

“I was just talking to him.” Pekka groans.

"You basically undressed him with your eyes." Roman laughs. 

"I'm not having this conversation with you guys until you mature and realize I was just nice." Pekka snaps.

Pekka knew he was being defensive, he was almost never defensive. The barista was younger than him, probably in his early twenties. He was just being kind to his fellow Finnish men. Although he couldn't help but notice how handsome the boy was, he crystal clear blue eyes, the Gulf of Finland was in his eyes. His smiles were soft and carefree, the innocence in it drawn Pekka in. Pekka also knows that Juuse is just a barista.

\---

The next morning Pekka finds himself too exhausted to make his own coffee. Well, he was too exhausted to get anything done. He was proud of himself for getting dressed in the morning. Pekka makes his way to his usual Starbucks that looks like it has been taken over by a school trip. So many high schoolers looking for a sugary drink Pekka thinks to himself. Pekka figures to try somewhere else since he would be late to morning skate if he stuck around.

Pulling into the arena he finds that is early and most of the guys aren’t even there. Still tired Pekka finds the strength within him to go to the coffee shop P.K has taken them the day before. He did like the cold brew coffee that the barista recommended. The young Finnish man Pekka reminds himself, he name is Juuse. 

Walking the few blocks was easier than he thought it was going to be. Entering the coffee shop gave him the feeling just has it had the day before. It was warm, homey, like on the cold winter days as the smell of coffee filled the house as his father made himself and his mother a cup for the morning. The smell has always reminded him of home.

Juuse gets up from his table he is at walks behind the counter. "Derek I'll take this order." The younger man tells his co-worker.

"Juice you’re on break." He protests.

"Yeah but he's my best costumer." The barista lies getting Pekka to smile at the lie. 

"Fine dude, your break." The guy stays throwing his hands up before heading into the back.

"Hello, Pekka." Juuse greats in Finnish, “How are you today?”

"I'm good.” Pekka responds, “You?”

"I'm great.” Juuse grins up at him, “What can I get you?" Juuse asks grabbing for a marker.

"Surprise me," Pekka says.

"That I can do." Juuse nods writing something down on a cup before moving it over to the coffee machine thing that Pekka doesn’t fully understand. 

"So favorite customer?" Pekka smirks pulling out a ten handing it over. 

"I’m saving you, Derek, makes bad coffee," Juuse claims, handing over the change. Pekka just dumps it in the tip jar getting Juuse to smile up at him.

"Sure." Pekka draws out.

"Hey, just another Finnish man looking out for another." Juuse chuckles.

"Oh, I see," Pekka adds as Juuse directs all his attention to the drink he is making. Pekka thinks it is a little inefficient that he had to take his order and do his drink but Pekka isn’t complaining. Pekka watches as Juuse adds what he believes to be caramel to the drink, he thinks Juuse is going to stop but he doesn’t. He got his little tongue sticking out a bit as he puts finishing touches on the drink. 

"And here you go," Juuse says handing the drink over. 

"What is it?” Pekka looks curiously at the drink as he looks he can see his name with a smiley face. 

"A caramel macchiato," Juuse informs leaning over the counter slightly. 

"Good thing I like caramel, it looks like you put a hold gallon in there." Pekka laughs but Juuse face still turns sour in response. Pekka wants to apologize but Juuse speaks up before he can.

"Oh, I'm sorry I tend to go a little overboard." Juuse apologizes looking slightly ashamed. 

"Your fine thank you," Pekka reassures in hopes to get Juuse to smile again.

From the cash register, Derek yells, “Stop flirting in Finnish we still have customers.” 

Juuse looks down blushing then back at Pekka. Looking over Pekka gives him the crazy goaltender eyes for embarrassing Juuse in front of everyone. Juuse could do so much better than him Pekka thinks to himself, he is 35 years old for god sakes. “I should pack my things up then,” Juuse mumbles before walking from around the counter.

Pekka walks with him, looking down at the books all he sees is religious texts, "What where you are working on?" Pekka asks. 

"Oh, my religions paper for my master program," Juuse explains.

"I see where do you go?" Pekka asks him as he shoves his things into a backpack.

"Vanderbilt." He says quickly.

"Isn't that like an amazing school?” Pekka questions, he had only heard so much about it. He thinks Colton was seeing a girl that was going there for a quick minute.

"Yeah, kind of.” Juuse hesitated, “I got a scholarship for my master program there."

"That amazing Juuse.” Pekka beams at the younger man. The kid must be real smart he thinks. Looking down at his watch Pekka realizes that it is getting on the later side of things. “Well, I have to get going as well before I’m late," Pekka informs him. 

"Wouldn’t want our star to be late," Juuse says looking like he wants to run out of the shop. Pekka just glares at him.

"You know who I am?” Pekka questions.

"Yeah," Juuse says cautiously looking at the ground, "When I was young I was a goalie because of you." As the younger man looks up Pekka can only see the fear in his eyes. 

"Make me feel old why don’t you.” Pekka smirks, “Why didn't you say anything?" He questions.

"A few of your teammates have come in before and some of my other co-workers kind of freaked out. It seemed to weird them out, so I just didn’t want to do that to you." Juuse explains.

"I see." Pekka nods.

"I’m sorry for not telling you I guess I I I...” Juuse starts cutting himself off. Pekka wants to ask what it is but he barely knows the guy, so he doesn’t bother. “I’m sorry." Juuse offers.

"Juuse it's alright not really mad or anything.” Pekka smiles placing a hand on his shoulder, “Just you’re really good at acting like you didn’t know who I am.” Pekka gets a smile from Juuse even a blush.

"Really?" Juuse questions. 

"Yeah,” Pekka reassures as he removes his hand realizing he really needs to go. “I see you later." He says before walking away.

“See ya,” Juuse calls back in English.

Pekka gets to the rink later than he should have. He received a few chirps from the guys for being late. The only two to notice the coffee in his hand were P.K. and Roman which he received extra chirps for. Roman notices the smiley face first, he doesn’t even ask, he goes straight for the child jokes. Pekka finds them discussing because for one, Juuse is young but he isn’t that young and two, he barely knows that kid. Although Pekka doesn’t fight them because he knows they will just give him more shit. He is fighting himself more for finding the Juuse attractive, how cute the younger man is. He is ashamed of himself for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3. I will be posting updating on my progress of fics.


	2. Give me a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sorry what can I say. Also I hope this is edited well.

Pekka knew his body was getting too old to be a starting goaltender during road trips, He knew it was taking a toll on him. The team was winning but for how much longer Pekka tells himself as he lays in bed. How much longer was he going to be able to do this? How much longer before they were going to have to give his back-up the title of starting goaltender? All he knows that if he doesn’t take some time to himself, it is going to be sooner than the team needs.

Struggling to get himself out of bed, Pekka can feel all the muscles in his body. The bruising pain of his body makes everything a little too hard. ‘I am a professional fucking athlete’ Pekka swears to himself as he manages to get out of bed. Stripping himself of his clothes, taking a hot shower Pekka can feel his muscles relax. The heat of the water hits him, makes him feel one step above a corpse.

Finishing his shower, Pekka dresses and preps himself for the day ahead of him. Going downstairs to find that he doesn’t have any more coffee. He thought he had another package when he finished it the morning of the start of the road trip. Pekka figures he might just have an excuse to head to the coffee shop he has grown to love. Well, he thinks he will grow to love since he has only been twice before.

Pekka finds out the hard way that it was going to be a rainy day in Nashville. He only walked less than a block to get to the shop but by the times he makes it inside he is soaked from head to toe. Juuse sends him a soft smile.

"Hello Pekka,” Juuse greets as he walks to the counter. The place is fairly dead for it being mid-morning, “How are you today?" He asks.

"Wet,” Pekka says getting Juuse to laugh.

“I can see that.” Juuse smiles, “But seriously.”

“Sore but alive." Pekka answer rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it looked like a tough road trip," Juuse says.

"That would be the understatement of the century.” Pekka pauses to look up at the menu, “I'm getting too old for this shit." He swears.

"You're not that old." Juuse tries reassuring.

"I am thirty-five years old, I am too old." Pekka groans.

"Old is like fifty.” Juuse tries again, “So you’re not that old.”

"Says the boy that is like what nineteen or something." Pekka slightly snaps. He wishes he didn’t, but Juuse expressions doesn’t seem hurt, so he figures he is alright.

"Very funny I’m twenty-three.” Juuse smirks. Well, Pekka finally has a confirmation on how old the kid is.

"Three years off, big deal," Pekka grumbles.

"Someone is fierce this morning. No extra stuff for you." Juuse makes a face at him, it was filled with sass.

"Pity the old man he hurts." The older man begs as he feels a shooting pain run through his knees.

"Yes, sir." Juuse chuckles to himself getting Pekka’s slight smile to drop.

"God, don't call me sir then I really sound old." Pekka groans.

"So, what can I get you?” Juuse changes the subject.

Pekka wasn’t really looking at the board like always, “Surprise me." He says

"Alrighty, just find a seat, and I’ll bring it to you, so you don't hurt any of your fragile bones," Juuse smirks writing down the order on the cup.

"Why thank you, young man," Pekka smirks handing over a ten.

"Don’t." Juuse groans handing the change over. Pekka just drops it into the tip jar.

"See it's not fun is it." Pekka laughs before walking away to his seat. Sitting down Pekka can feel the pain in his knee shoot up.

Taking a seat Pekka watches as a large group of people walk into the shop. Pekka is hopeful that not everyone is going to order a coffee, but he is sadly wrong. He watches as Juuse takes about half of the orders before his name is called out. He groans to himself since he was just getting comfortable in the booth. Pekka gets up to grab his drink, he figures he might as well get to practice a little earlier since Juuse is working. Juuse calls out to Pekka as he heads for the door, “An Americano.” Pekka just nods giving him a smile before he gets out of the door.

\---

Pekka finds himself coming to the shop more times than he probably should. He knows that he should stop, that all of the drinks are mainly restricted from his diet, but he drinks whatever Juuse makes him anyways. It isn’t like they are hurting him all too much, but he knows the more he doesn’t start the more the drinks with catch up with him. Pekka just figured it is worth it for Juuse.

The place is a little more packed than usual when Pekka walks through the doors. Pekka sees Juuse little head poke above the machines grinning at him. He is in the middle of making a drink, so Pekka doesn’t have a choice of Juuse choosing his drink, so he figures a black coffee will do him some good.

Pekka greets the cashier, pays for his coffee, tips, the usual, but when he is about to walk away, Juuse sticks his head over the machine, “Break ten minutes.” He speaks in their native language. Pekka just nods at the younger man.

Juuse hands him the coffee and finds a seat in the back corner of the shop. He is blocked away from most of the other customer due to the counter taking away from the corner of the room. Pekka scrolls through his phone taking a sip of his coffee. It was sweet, Juuse must have sweetened it for him. Pekka likes it, but he would instead have it plain, black, like his soul.

The younger man takes a seat in front of him with some drink with whip cream and chocolate drizzle. Pekka can only wonder how the boy stays in such good shape, he knows he does, he can only tell from the way the t-shirts he wears clinch to his chest. He just sums it up to being young.

“Pekka.” Juuse smiles taking a seat.

“Hi, Juuse.” Pekka smiles back.

“How is your day?” Juuse questions him.

“It has been good.” Pekka says wishing his could say that it is better now, “What about you?”

“Busy.” Juuse groans.

“I can see that,” Pekka says looking around the buzzing shop. Pekka has never seen the place so busy before.

“It isn’t even here. I have to check in with my master teacher on my graduate project.” Juuse tells him.

“Oh.” Pekka nods forgetting that he is a student.

“Yeah so right after this I get to rush back to campus and be lectured on how my research isn’t good enough,” Juuse explains.

“Come on it is probably plenty good.” Pekka tries with him.

“Not in her eyes. Everything I do it wrong.” Juuse shakes his head before looking down at his hands. Pekka barely knows the kid, but he knows that he must be incredibly smart.

“It can’t be that bad.” Pekka tries to reassure.

“It is.” The younger man groans.

“Well, I am sorry to hear about that. Is there anything I can do?” Pekka asks.

“You got a time machine?” Juuse laughs.

“Why?” Pekka questions.

“So, I can tell myself that I should have stayed in Finland.” Juuse laughs like he is regretting everything. Pekka remembers that feeling when he left and didn’t think he was good enough.

“Juuse don't say that.” Pekka shakes his head.

“Why it is true.” Juuse whispers.

“I bet it isn’t.” Pekka wants to help the younger man. He wants him to believe in himself, his abilities; Pekka barely knows the kid, and he just wants him to believe in himself.

“It is.” Juuse grumbles

“Well tell me what you are studying,” Pekka asks since Juuse never did tell him.

“International communications.” Juuse answers.

“I see,” Pekka says fully knowing that he can't help with that.

“My project is a focus on Europeans in the American South,” Juuse adds.

“That is interesting,” Pekka says truthfully because he does find it interesting even if he has no idea what the boy would be doing with that.

“Interesting,” Juuse laughs, “It is insufferable.”

“Juuse come on.” Pekka tries with him.

“All of it is so stressful.” Juuse snaps looking like he immediately regretted it. He gives Pekka soft eyes and Pekka can't say no to the baby blues.

“Hey.” Pekka catches one of Juuse’s hands, “How about we talk about something other than your school. Just to get your mind off of it.” Juuse nods, Pekka removes his hand, “Tell me about yourself. I want to know more about Juuse.”

Just like that Juuse goes off about home, about the sea, about his love for video games, about how he can’t cook. Pekka learns so much about the younger man sitting in front of him. He grins as Juuse tells him about the horror he had in his kitchen the other day, for a guy that makes a good cup of coffee it doesn’t transfer over to cooking. Pekka wishes that he could cook for the young man one day.

The both of them are pulled out of the conversation when Juuse’s phone begins to ring. It is his alarm saying his break is over, Juuse’s smile drops. “I have to get back to work.” He explains.

“I will let you go then.” Pekka wishes he didn't have to go.

“Thank you for helping me.” Juuse thanks, "You know for not having to think about my project."

“Oh yeah, you just seemed really stressed.” Pekka rubs the back of his neck.

“Thanks,” Juuse says having a blush creep cross his getting Pekka to wonder what it was for.

Juuse is about to walk away, but Pekka knows that he wants to talk to the man more outside of his workplace, “Hey, Juuse let me see your phone.” Pekka says receiving a confused look from Juuse, but he hands over his phone anyways with it opened. “Text me or call me if you ever just need to talk.” Pekka puts his name and number into the man contacts.

“Thank you, Pekka,” Juuse says supporting an even redder shade that creeps down to his neck.

“Your welcome,” Pekka says getting up from his spot at the table. Juuse begins to walk away. “Bye,” Pekka calls getting Juuse to turn around.

“See ya,” Juuse calls back.

Pekka leaves the shop hoping that Juuse really does give him a call. He wants Juuse to talk when he needs to, the boy just seemed so stressed over something that he feels like Juuse would do great in. Pekka feels his phone vibrate, **_Thank you Pekka I truly mean it._** Pekka beams at the message on his phone, **_No problem Juuse._ _Have a great shift call_** , me later. A message comes immediately in, **_Will do._** Pekka can’t wait for the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3. I will be posting updating on my progress of fics.


	3. Ticket Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it has been a hot minute since I updated. I had finals and then I went on vacation for a bit so I have been neglecting everything. 
> 
> Worked my hardest editing along with Grammarly.

It has been two and a half weeks since Pekka has seen Juuse. Pekka had the western Canadian road trip which was nice to get out of the way this early in the season, but he missed Juuse. They have been texting, and Juuse called twice, but it wasn’t entirely the same thing. Pekka did learn a little more about the younger man. He learned about his friends, the nicknames he has that Pekka surely will use, and even more about school.

He missed the younger Finnish man. Pekka just wanted to see him after the road trip but every time he came in Juuse wasn't in. He figures it was time to stop guessing when Juuse was working. So Pekka types out a text. **Are you in today.**

It wasn’t even a minute later Juuse texts back. **Yes break at 10:30**

Pekka just sends back the thumbs up emoji.

\---  
Walking into the shop to find Juuse already setting in the back corner scrolling through his phone with two coffee already there was all Pekka need in life. The coffee shop wasn't busy which was nice if it kept up Juuse could set with Pekka longer. Walking toward the younger and Stopping in front of him Pekka cleared his throat causing Juuse to look up with a smile. "Waiting for someone?" Pekka smirks down at him.

"I am." Juuse beams up at him.

"Really now?"Pekka trails out.

"Yeah, maybe you can help me find him he is a 6’5 monster of a man that hasn't been in here in two weeks." Juuse laughs at him.

"Sorry I don't know if that gives me enough info." Pekka grins. Juuse has a bright smile on his face, Pekka has genuinely missed him.

"Sit down. Tell me about your trip, won’t you.” Juuse tells him, and Pekka follows. Taking a seat Juuse pushing a to go cup towards him, “And don't say the old man is sore." He adds.

"Well, he is." Pekka groans rubbing at his knees.

"When will you learn your not old in my eyes," Juuse says quietly. Pekka can’t help but notice the soft blush his younger friend is sporting.

"Stop you make me blush." Pekka deadpans getting Juuse to laugh.

"Oh come on you got two shutouts." Juuse states. Pekka can’t help but feel a bit of pleasure knowing that Juuse was keeping up with his games.

"Yeah, that was nice.” Pekka smiles, “I mean I only played those two days." He feels slightly embarrassed knowing that his body only allowed him to play two of four games before it would give out.

"Still two shutouts." Juuse beams “Must have helped on the knee though.” Juuse voice shifts to being concerned. Pekka doesn’t want him to start.

"Big time I was at least able to get out of bed without cursing," Pekka informs.

"Yeah." Juuse just nods not knowing what to say.

"How was your last two weeks?” Pekka changes the subject.

"Stressful." Juuse grains.

"Did you have your checkup?" Pekka questions him remembering about the review he was having for his program.

"You make it sound like a doctors appointment.” Juuse chuckles before his face drops, “But yes my master teacher reviewed my resident work and she he wasn't impressed." Juuse informs him.

"Why’s that?" Pekka questions.

"She does like how I have information set up and how it seems to be a useless project she wouldn't even let me explain how this ties into why certain businesses fail in different parts of the world," Juuse explains.

"I’m sorry Juuse I know how are you have been working." Pekka tries to comfort him. He places a hand on his forearm, Juuse looks up at him forcing a half smile. Juuse just shrugs putting a hand over Pekka’s squeezing his hand before letting go allowing Pekka to move his away.

"Its fine, I just need to work a little harder," Juuse says.

"I mean yes but you do deserve free time." Pekka tells him, “You work so hard, you need some time for yourself.”

"First I don’t have the time. Second I don’t have the money to do anything I want to do." Juuse explains him.

"What do you want to do?" Pekka asks him.

"Lots." Juuse shrugs as if he doesn’t know what to do.

"How about tickets to the next home game?" Pekka mumbles as if he was embarrassed to ask.

“What,” Juuse asked

“I was asking if you wanted tickets to the next home game if you're not busy.” Pekka pauses rubbing the back of his neck giving off a nervous smile, “I understand school is important, but I thought you might want to have a nice day off.” Pekka shrugs.

“Pekka thank you I appreciate it, but you don’t have to do that.” Juuse rushes out.

“I want to.” Pekka nods.

“Pekka.” Juuse groans.

“Juuse.” Pekka groans back mocking Juuse with a smile. It helped break the tension between the two of them, but Juuse still looked unsure of himself.

“I haven’t checked your schedule lately when the next home game?” Juuse says.

“Thursday,” Pekka responds immediately trying to voice his want of having Juuse there. He wanted Juuse to know he wanted him there but he doesn't want to come off as creepy or weird if he straight up said he wanted him there. Giving up he spoke again “Please I want you there.”

“Yeah sure.” Juuse mumbles under his breath “I would love to go Pekka.” He still didn’t sound sure of himself, and it made Pekka feel embarrassment and uncomfortable thinking he might have forced Juuse into going.

“You don’t have if you don’t want to,” Pekka say trying to take back his words.

“No, it really nice of you to offer.” Juuse smiles, “It has been a while since I’ve watched a game in person.” He adds Juuse knew it was going to be good for him.

“Oh okay, I can get you an extra ticket if need be I don’t know if you want to bring someone.” Pekka rushes hoping to himself that he doesn’t have anyone. Pekka knows that he shouldn’t, but he is does.

“No most of my friends don’t like sport, so it will just be me,” Juuse tells him which brings a wave of relief.

“You sure I don’t mind .” Pekka tries once again.

“No, I don’t really have anyone else.” Juuse grins at him.

“Oh okay.” Pekka smirks to himself, “I’ll make sure you have fun then.” Pekka adds hoping not to sound slightly creepy.

“Thanks, Peks.”Juuse thanks him with a broad smile. Pekka wishes he could kiss the cheeks of the younger man.

“Anything for you Juuse, my favorite barista.” Pekka smiles.

“So now tell me all about Canada.” Juuse beams getting back to the road trip.

“Guess you never been.” Pekka laughs at the amusement of the younger guy.

“Nope.” Juuse grins at him.

Just like that Pekka sets off on explaining Canada to the younger man. So much joy in his eyes as Pekka tells him about how beautiful some of the cities are. He explains how he doesn’t see much of them, but they are still beautiful. Pekka talks about the games and all of the guys. Juuse just listens, he interjects with laughs here and there, but he just listens. Anyone around them would just think it is only two Finnish friend rambling about, but it was more to Pekka. Juuse was so engaged, he was learning in a sense.

Looking down at his phone Pekka notices the time. He needs to leave to make it to practice in an hour. Juuse must see since he makes a displeasing noise. “Practice?” The younger man questions him.

“Yeah.” Pekka frowns slightly.

“Well get going.” Juuse tells him shooing him away, “Don’t want you to be late.”

“I’ll bring by your tickets tomorrow. How does that sound?” Pekka asks.

“I like the sounds of that.”Juuse grins.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Juice,” Pekka calls back to a nickname one of his graduate friends gave him.

“Bye Peks,”Juuse says waving to Pekka as he walks away.

Pekka hurries back to the afternoon practice. He wasn’t late, he got there a little early. He had time to put in for the tickets along with getting his gear on without rushing. The guys come through the locker room they say their hello and nothing more to Pekka. A few of them converse in small talk with each other, a few guys joke with each other but besides that, it is a relatively quiet day in the locker room.

Practice goes on a normal. Pekka knees kill him which was nothing new for him. He knows that he only has two maybe three years left on his career top. He has thought about it many nights as he lays awake over the throbbing pain of his knees, as he waits for the pain meds to kick in. He thinks about how he will end his career, will it be through his own retirement or will one day his knees just give out on him.

Being showered Pekka packs up for the day. He can feel a presence behind him, turning around he finds Roman moving in closer. “Heard you're getting your boy a ticket to the game on Thursday.” Roman smirks.

“Not my boy but yeah,” Pekka says shortly.

“I see.” Roman says tapping his chin, “How about you see if he wants to come out after the game with us.”

“I’ll see but no promises.” Pekka shrugs, he’s not sure if Juuse would really want to come out with the guys.

“Okay.” Roman nods before heading out.

\-----

Walking into the shop, the next day Pekka finds that Juuse has a short line. Standing in the back Pekka hopes that Juuse doesn’t have anyone else come into the shop because he would miss his usual morning talk. Pekka fumbles with the ticket in his pocket, he doesn’t even bother with the menu as always.

The line moves fairly quickly, so Pekka gets into the front after a few minutes. “Hey Peks what can I get you?” Juuse switch to Finnish from the English he was speaking only moments before.

“Surprise me,” Pekka says as always.

“You say that every day, don't you want like a regular order or something?” Juuse questions him, but it just gets Pekka to shrug.

“Nope.” Pekka pauses, “Whatever you make I like so it worth it.” Pekka dares with the flirt, he notices the slight scarlet come across the younger man’s face.

“Flatter with getting you nowhere Mr.Rinne.” Juuse teases.

“You make me sound like a teacher.” Pekka laughs.

“I’m supposed to respect my elders aren’t I.” Juuse chuckles.

“Thought you were the one to say I’m not old,” Pekka recalls getting Juuse to blush slightly again.

“You're not.” Juuse protests, “I’m just messing with you.”

“Alright then,” Pekka smirks.

“Four fifteen,” Juuse says.

Handing his card over, Juuse swipes it turning the screen so Pekka can sign an add a tip. Pekka selects the largest tip, “Oh I almost forgot.” Pekka stops Juuse before he moves to help with the drinks, “Your ticket for tomorrow.”

“Hand it to me in a second,” Juuse tells him before going back to the drinks.

It was one of the first time that Pekka has been in the shop when there was a bit of a rush. He isn’t used to not talking with Juuse as his drink is made. It feels odd to him, he just wants to hang out with the younger man more. He figures he might as well ask about coming out for drinks after the game.

After a while, all of the people watching for drinks leave with coffee in hand. Juuse calls him over, “The ticket.”

“Here.” Pekka hands it over, Juuse shoves it in his pocket, “I was wondering or well some of my teammates were wondering if you want to come out after the game for drinks?”

“Sound like fun,” Juuse says.

“Really?" Pekka questions.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt right.” Juuse shrugs, “I mean that if you want me to come."

"If I didn't want you to come I wouldn't have asked." He reassures.

"Oh okay. Yeah, I'll come." Juuse beams.

"Okay good because my team really want to know why I've been late to practices." Pekka teases.

"You need to stop that they're going to hate me if they think I'm the reason why you are late." Juuse frowns, Pekka doesn’t like the look on Juuse face.

"You are the reason why I’m late but nonsense they can't hate you I won't let them," Pekka smirks ever so slightly.

"Thank." Juuse deadpans,"Here you go it a tea with steamed milk."

"What no coffee?” Pekka asks.

"Don’t think you deserve one." Juuse sticks his tongue out.

"Why's that." Pekka chuckles.

"Because your always late and you're blaming it on me," Juuse says kind of upset. He brow furrows then he looks away. Pekka feels bad now.

"Juuse I’m not blaming it on you.” Pekka apologizes to the younger man, “It's all on me for being late, but I just happen to be here when I should be going to practice. I enjoy seeing you, so I’ll be late to practice if that mean spending a few more minutes with you." Pekka releases how cheesy it sounds, but he does care he just want Juuse to smile again.

"Thank for trying to make me feel better now go your going to be late," Juuse tells him.

"Alright,” Pekka says wishing he could give the boy a hug, “Bye Juuse see you tomorrow."

"Bye Pekka," Juuse calls out in English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3. I will be posting updating on my progress of fics. Tell me what you think. Comments feed the writer.


	4. Nothing More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a hot minute. So this is a long for the wait.
> 
> Warning- unwanted advances are made towards Juuse in this chapter.
> 
> Also yes the scheduling of games are wrong in this since the season schedule came out after I started this chapter. A wave of a hand, this is fic magic. Anything that doesn't full add up is fic magic.
> 
> Edited by best I could, also Grammarly helped

Pekka and Juuse have everything figured out, it took a while, but they got it figured out. Juuse was going to have to ride the bus from his last class to the arena and then Pekka was going to pick him up at the end of the game. Juuse already got everything he needed to get to the parking lot so Pekka could take him to the bar after the game. Pekka was just nervous, he hasn't been this nervous in a long time. It was just Juuse the guy he has known for going on two months. It seems like longer with all the time the two talk, but it hasn’t been.

Coming out for his warm-up, Pekka spots Juuse by the glass surrounded by a group of people. His eyes were caught staring at the numbers on his sleeves. Juuse was wearing his jersey. There is something in Pekka, he doesn’t know if he should like the sight of the younger man wearing his name on his back.

Throughout the game Pekka pushed himself since Juuse was there, he can’t see him, but it feels like he is right behind the glass. He wanted to perform for Juuse, to show him that he still got it. All game Pekka makes big saves keeping the score three to zero. He knows his body will hate him later for it, but it is worth putting on a show for the crowd and Juuse. Leaving the ice with a shutout win Pekka makes his way to the locker room.

Pekka pulls his phone out right away to text Juuse. - **Nice jersey** -

- **Thanks, he’s a fantastic goaltender maybe you know him** \- Juuse messages back, and Pekka knows that he has a grin on his face.

- **Maybe** \- Pekka smiles to himself. He strips out of his gear luckily, he doesn’t have to do press.

- **You did amazing Pekka. I forgot how much fun live games were**.-

- **Will always have tickets for you.** \- Pekka types to him because he always will have them.

- **Thank you for this.** -

- **Let me shower so we can head out.** -

- **Go then.** \- Juuse text back, so Pekka heads to the showers.

Pekka finishes his shower and heads back to the locker room to dress. Most of the guys are already dressed for the night. A few are heading home, mostly the older ones with families but besides that everyone is heading out to the bar.

Ryan walks his way with a big stupid grin on his face. "Hey is the kid you been babysitting coming out with us tonight." Ryan nudges Pekka as he tries to hold back a laugh.

"Can he legally drink?" Craig laughs next to Ryan. "Seriously Peks you could be a father to the kid."

"Never thought you were one to rob the cradle." Ryan chuckles as he nudges Craig getting him to laugh even more. Pekka is trying to ignore them, but everything in his body wants to slam them against the wall. Ryan starts chuckling to himself, “Is it a sugar daddy thing?” Pekka is done.

“Enough,” Pekka shouts getting the attention of a few of the other guys around, “Yes he’s younger than me, yes it is a large age gap, but honestly I don’t care anymore. You can joke all you want, but I don’t care. I befriended a younger guy so what. I know what it was like being his age and being in a foreign country with no one to understand what home was like.” Pekka takes a moment to calm himself down, “We are friends now, and I enjoy his company. He is a good kid that is excited to meet you all, so be kind to at least him.” Pekka looks at Ryan and Craig who just nod before walking away.

P.K. walks towards Pekka, grips his shoulder before continuing to walk, "I'm excited to meet him as well Peks." P.K. calls over his shoulder with a genuine smile.

Pekka grabs his things and heads out of the locker room. He doesn’t want to even bother with the guys. He hates how they think of him. Is he really some kind of a creep for hanging out with Juuse? He is furious that the guys think it is okay, that they think they are just chirping him.

Spotting Juuse standing by his car in the jersey Pekka didn’t know he bought. His anger subsides when he is pulled in for a quick hug. “You were amazing.” He beams.

“Thank you.” Pekka sighs, “Why didn’t you tell me you bought a jersey?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Juuse answers, “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Pekka says shyly getting Juuse to blush.

“Thanks, I do to. I bought it a week back when I was in the mall at a sports shop with a friend.” Juuse smiles getting Pekka to grin like a fool, “Let's get going.”

“Alright,” Pekka says as Juuse walks towards the car door. Catching a glimpse of the name on his back his heart skips a beat. Seeing his name, his number on the smaller man did something to him, he really enjoys it. Pekka shakes his head begins to get mad at himself once again, god he really is a creep, Pekka thought to himself.

Getting in the car Pekka’s mind continues with it. He thinks to himself, ‘I am a creep for liking him, he is so much younger than myself, he shouldn’t be here, the guys are going to think I am a creep for liking this younger man.’ Pekka is pulled from his thoughts with a soft touch to his forearm, "Peks you okay?” Juuse gives a weak smile.

"Yeah, why you ask." Pekka tries brushing off.

"You’ve been just staring out the window, we are still in the parking lot." Juuse comments removing his hand.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Pekka slightly panics.

Juuse shifts in his seat to look at him. The concern in Juuse eyes is too much for Pekka, so he looks away, "You’re alright. Just tell me what's going on?”

"It's nothing." Pekka lies.

"You know if you didn't want me to come you could have told me.” Juuse spits slumping back into his seat.

"What no, no." Pekka rushes out.

"Then," Juuse says with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I’m just nervous the guys are going to be rude," Pekka says honestly.

"Their hockey players I can’t expect them all to be as nice as you." Juuse smiles looking over at him.

"Still." Pekka shrugs.

"Why do you think they will be rude?" The younger man questions.

"They give me shit for hanging out with a young guy." Pekka mumbles.

"And my friends give me shit for hanging out with an older dude." Juuse groans.

"It’s not the same, I look like a creep in some of their eyes." Pekka tries.

"And I don’t. Peks you are amazing, and I don’t want to lose you over something stupid." Juuse comforts.

"I don’t either,” Pekka smiles fondly, “Let’s get going there going to think something bad happened to us."

Pekka pulls out of the parking lot. Juuse doesn’t say much, a few things here and there about the game but not much. Pekka moves his arm to rest on the center consul, his shoulder hurts from the game. He finds Juuse’s arm to already be there. He doesn’t move his arm neither does Pekka. They leave their arms touching skin to skin. Juuse’s hand brushes Pekka’s, he can feel his face burst into flames. After a few time of Juuse touching Pekka’s hand, he catches his pinky. Neither of them moves their hands, they stay locked pinky to pinky as they drive to the bar.

Pekka no longer worried about his teammates liking Juuse, he just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the car. It was so much more but not enough. Pekka just can’t stop thinking about it going wrong. He knows that there is something there, he cares about the younger man, but he is scared.

Juuse looks hesitant getting out of the car, he waits for Pekka. Neither of them says anything Pekka just places a hand on the small of Juuse back leading him through the door. Pekka doesn’t remove his hand as he searches through the bar looking for his teammates.

"Peks." P.K. calls from a table.

The pair walks towards the table receiving giant grins as they are staring at Juuse, "Hey guys this is Juuse. Juuse this is some of the team." Pekka introduces in English. It was different for them to be talking in English. Juuse shakes the hands of the men around the table of P.K., Roman, Craig, and Ryan. Pekka slides into the booth after Juuse, he wraps an arm around the younger man pulling him in to whisper in his ear, “I will get you a drink.”

“Crown and Coke.” Juuse beams before Pekka leaves. Pekka knows the group must have thought something by the way he acted with Juuse.

From the bar Pekka can watch Juuse chatting with the guys, laughing even. He looks comfortable, Pekka likes watching him laugh around his friends. He loves listening to Juuse laugh, it will always put a smile on his face. Whenever they talk on the phone, he feels blessed to hear Juuse laugh. The bartender comes back with Juuse’s drink and Pekka’s water since he doesn’t want to drink for the night.

Heading back over to the table the group is laughing at something P.K. must have said since he had the smuggest face of the group. Pekka slides into the booth, Juuse takes the drink in hand. There is small talk around the booth which was nice, a lot revolved around Juuse and his schooling. The guys seemed impressed with him.

Pekka manages to go back to get Juuse another drink. He can’t stand sitting in the booth with the guys looking between him and Juuse. He knows judgment must be on their brains. Just as he comes back Juuse, Craig, and P.K. are standing.

Juuse grabs for his drink, “P.K. is taking me to meet a few of the other guys.” Juuse says, but it must have been a moment since he continues, “Is that okay?”

“Oh yeah sorry. Go ahead.” Pekka rushes out before taking a seat. He places his head in his hands waiting for the others to lay into him. After Roman says, he is going to get another round of beers for himself and Ryan.

"Pekka," Ryan speaks up.

"Hmm." Pekka hums not wanting to lift his head.

"Sorry, what we said earlier today,” Ryan says getting Pekka to look up. Ryan nods over to Craig over by Juuse and P.K., “He is great. He brings something good out of you."

"What do you mean he brings something good out of me?” Pekka question.

"Pekka you’re an amazing dude but this kid brings a fire out of you that I haven’t seen in a long time.” Ryan pauses to take a swig of his beer, “You smile at him as if he is the only thing in the room."

Pekka doesn’t say much. He looks over to Juuse who is sitting next to PK and Craig just giggling with some of the younger guys. He catches Pekka’s eye and just smiles fondly.

"I know it might be hard to believe, but he seems to feel the same way about you that you do about him," Ryan adds.

"I don't have feelings for him." Pekka tries to deny but as Roman comes back with another round of beers.

"Yeah and I’m a professional figure skater. It is obviously not true." Roman chuckles before drinking.

"I don’t know Roman." Pekka groans.

"What do you mean you don’t know?" Ryan questions.

"I know there something there, and I don’t want to admit it." Pekka tries.

"Why?" Roman questions.

"Like you guys said he’s young, a lot younger than me." Pekka groans not wanting to have this conversation with either of them.

"That might be true, but you two make each other happy,” Ryan encourages but then his smile turns sour, “He is legal you know."

"Not funny. What if the media gets a hold of this and I become some bad PR." Pekka tries to find the worst in the situation.

"Dude we got your back on this," Ryan says drinking more of his beer.

"Sure." Pekka looks over at Juuse who is caught looking at him. He looks tired but before he can motion for him Juuse looks away when he gets up to head to what Pekka thinks is the bathroom. Pekka turns back to the TV on the wall nursing his water. The TV was showing some replays from the football game the other night, Pekka is happy to be in a bar that doesn’t bother with a hockey highlights even if it was a good game.

Pekka isn’t sure how long he had been tuned out until he feels a tapping on his shoulder. Looking up P.K. stands, "You might want to get your boy."

"Why?” Pekka asks not seeing were Juuse went.

"Looks like someone might be trying to take him home before you do." Pekka spots Juuse uncomfortably chatting to a man his own age.

"I’ll see you all later," Pekka tells the table of men.

"Be good." Roman smiles.

Pekka approaches, he can see the other man’s hand is on Juuse forearm, touching him, trailing his fingers up and down. He laughs at whatever Juuse tells him. The man leaves Juuse arm to bring a hand to cup Juuse’s jaw. Pekka can see the hopelessness in his eyes as Juuse looks up at him. The sight made Pekka realize he doesn’t like seeing other men touching Juuse, he wants to be the only man that touches him.

"Peks." Juuse rushes out getting the stranger to drop is hand.

"Hey, Juuse you ready?” Pekka asks him.

"Yeah was just trying to go to the bathroom but I was stopped by a classmate," Juuse explains.

"Oh how nice.” Pekka in a harsh tone, “Nice to meet you dude, I’m Pekka." Pekka stretches his hand out

"David." The stranger informs taking Pekka’s hand. Pekka tries to squeeze tight, but if he weren’t a professional athlete, the guy would have had the stronger grip.

"Will it's nice to meet you David, but I need to get going, and Juuse came with me," Pekka says grabbing hold of Juuse's arm.

"I’ll take him home,” David tells him,” You don't want to leave yet do you?" Pekka has had enough.

"Yeah I do I'm tired, and I need to be up for class." Juuse tries.

"Oh come on Juusy," David says gripping Juuse forearm against the table.

"Sorry David." Juuse tries pulling his forearm away.

"Come on, stay just a little while longer," David begs gripping harder.

“David no." Juuse whines.

"Com..." David started to say while tightening his grip on Juuse arm.

“He said fucking no.” Pekka bites, “It was a pleasure.” Pekka growls getting David to release his grip.

Pekka wraps an arm around Juuse shoulder leading him out the bar. He doesn’t even look back at the man or even his teammates, his friends. Pekka is filled with anger, the rage, he wanted the punch the fucker that laid his hands on Juuse, but he didn’t. Ever part of him wanted to, but he knew, oh he knew if he did Juuse would never look at him again.

The wave of anger passes as Juuse leans his head against Pekka’s shoulder. Just a slightly tilt made Pekka feel okay once again. Neither of them says a word as they walk through the parking lot. Pekka walks Juuse to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for him, closing it behind him. Pekka slides into the driver's side, he pulls out of the lot.

Looking over Juuse with his head down staring at his feet, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Pekka knows Juuse must be fighting with himself, so he just places a hand over Juuse’s.

"Thank you." Juuse whispers.

"You don't have to thank me." Pekka soothes.

"Pekka if you weren't there I don’t think I would have ever left." Juuse mumbles.

"Juuse let's not think about that.” Pekka says running his hand up and down Juuse arms, “Did he hurt you at all?"

"No," Juuse whispers shortly. It breaks Pekka’s heart to see such a strong man crumble.

"How do you know each other?" Pekka asks.

"We share a graduate together," Juuse informs.

"I see." Pekka nods pulling over so he can look at Juuse.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I was having a lot of fun with your team, but I had to get up and use the bathroom, and he saw me and I'm sorry you had to leave early." Juuse whispers looking down at his hands.

"Juuse look at me," Pekka commands getting Juuse to look up at him. His eyes are glossed over with tears. Pekka cups his face to thumbs circles on his cheek, "Don't ever say sorry for something you couldn't help."

"But." Juuse tries.

"No buts you had to use the bathroom, and he wasn't letting you leave from the conversation that’s not your fault. It's not that early it is almost midnight I was going to see if you wanted to leave." Pekka wishes he could hold the younger man. He just wants to hold him tight, to never let him go, to make him know that he wasn’t mad.

"Oh okay." Juuse mumbles.

"Okay how about I drop you off." Pekka offers starting up his car to drive off. After a while, he didn’t hear a response from Juuse. Looking over at the younger man he is just staring out the window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.!" Juuse shakes his head.

"Come on it can’t be nothing."

"I said it was nothing Pekka!" Juuse spits.

"Okay if you say so." Pekka mumbles. Continuing in silence Pekka can only feel the tension grow. Juuse has never once yelled at him, it wasn’t the type of person he was. Pekka is closing in on Juuse’s apartment complex so he tries again, "Juuse I'll only ask one more time, what’s wrong?"

"You don't have to treat me like a five-year-old you know." Juuse snaps.

"Okay, I'll stop asking." Pekka huffs. Juuse mumbles something that Pekka misses to the noise of the night. "What?” Pekka asks.

"You heard me." He snaps again.

"No, I didn't, you were mumbling," Pekka explains.

"I said I don’t want to be alone." Juuse groans.

"Oh."

"Yeah just drop me off it not a problem." Juuse spits.

"No, it is." The older man pauses to think of what to say, "I can stay with you if you want."

"No, it fine." Juuse pause thinking.

"Juuse let me help you." Pekka grabs for his hand, but Juuse snatches his hand away. Juuse just shakes his head at Pekka if he had done something wrong. Pekka doesn’t say anything more to him, nothing more on helping him. He can only feel that tension that is building off of Juuse as if he wants to say something he shouldn’t. Pekka just lets it be even if he knows he shouldn’t.

"I don't need your help," Juuse is hurt Pekka knows that but Pekka just wants to help. He doesn’t understand why Juuse won’t let him help.

"Okay, if that’s how it's going to be I'll just drop you off in the front." Pekka huffs.

"Yeah, it is fine." Juuse whispers.

"Okay." Pekka pulled to the front of Juuse’s apartment complex, there isn’t much light out. "It's dark, do you want me to walk you up?” Pekka asks.

"No!" Juuse shouts.

"Okay.” Pekka stops himself from getting out to give the boy a hug, to hold him, and tell him that things will be alright. “Have a nice rest of your night."

"Same to you.” Juuse sounds forced.

"Bye, Juuse text me when you get to your door." Pekka requests hoping it doesn’t come out to controlling.

"Okay!" Juuse groans.

Pekka waited until he couldn't see Juuse anymore before pilling off into the night. He knew Juuse was more angry at himself and what happened than him, but it still hurt to not be able to comfort Juuse when he needs it most. Pekka had only known him for a couple months, but it felt as if they have known each other for years.

As Pekka made it down the road he felt his phone vibrate.

- **I got to my door, thanks for caring so much** -

- **I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'm just sorry. I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry Pekka** -

Pekka waits until the stoplight to text back. - **I understand. Thanks for texting like I asked.** -

- **You're not mad at me** -

Pekka gets stopped by the next light so he texts back quickly - **Of course not why would I be?** -

\- **I was an asshole to you** -

- **Juuse tonight was long, and you felt so many emotions at once it’s understandable** -

Pekka figures he should pull over if Juuse is texting him back this fast. He is only down the street from his home, but he really needs to talk to him.

- **God, you are too kind** -

- **I try, get some sleep will you** -

-Okay night Peks, thank you for everything tonight I really mean it-

- **Anything for my favorite barista** -

Pekka puts his phone down to continue down the street to his home. Pekka pulls into his driveway and garage. Pekka parks walks up stairs and right into his bedroom. He strips to his boxers, he doesn’t bother with anything else, he is just dead tired. Just like that being face first into his mattress Pekka falls asleep.

Pekka is awoken by his alarm screaming in his ear. Turning it off it is only six am, but he still has a few hours to sleep since practice is pushed till ten, and Juuse doesn’t work till nine. He knows that he needs to talk to Juuse about last night. His dreams were telling him that he needs to. All his dreams ended badly, they all ended without Juuse being in his life. Just like that Pekka fell back to sleep dreaming of the younger man in his jersey.  
\---

Pekka wakes for the second time feeling rested. Getting out of bed was a little hard with his body aching. Pekka showers, dresses, makes himself a basic breakfast of some eggs and sausage. He does everything he needs to before leaving his home.

Driving towards the rink he finds himself thinking about Juuse, the little things. He thinks about how he slept, how he woke up, how he was feeling. Pekka knows that he shouldn’t be thinking about the younger man, he should be focused on hockey. Pulling into the parking lot to find that he isn’t the last guy at the rink. Walking in Pekka finds the locker room is as rowdy as ever. The guys must have had a fun night after he left.

Pekka gets a few looks as he puts his things down. Turning around P.K. walks towards him,"Peks you don't have that glow to you. Didn't get laid did ya bud." P.K. smirks.

"If I did it would be none or your business." Pekka snaps.

"So I’ll take that as a no." P.K. throws his hands up in the air.

"No I didn't get laid last night, that wasn't my intention anyway," Pekka informs.

"Oh no something happened didn’t it?” P.K. questions.

"No nothing bad happened," Pekka says quickly.

"I didn't say bad, but something did happen." P.K. points out.

"Yes, something happened nothing bad I don't want to talk about it." Pekka mumbles.

"Are you going to go see your boy after practice?” He asks.

"Probably," Pekka says before heading off to change into his gear.

Pekka makes it through practice. It was an easy practice still getting out at the usual time of twelve thirty meaning Juuse should be on break. Pekka cleans up rushing out of the rink to get in his car and head towards the shop.

Pekka feels oddly nervous as he pulls around the corner of the shop. He doesn't know if Juuse is still mad. He was angry at his own self for not protecting the younger man. Stepping into the shop Juuse was already at their usual booth in the back away from all the windows it was their private place. It was their place to be without anyone interrupting them.

"How are you today?" Pekka asked as if it was the first time he saw Juuse. Juuse looked up shocked to see him. He had already gotten Pekka a drink

"Peks."Juuse says in a hushed voice.

"We don’t have to talk about it," Pekka tries to reassure even though he knows they should talk about it.

"I want to.” Juuse pauses himself, “I was an... I was so...so…so many things that I can’t even describe.”

"Juuse I understand the way you acted.” Pekka says fondly, “I’m not going to say I am happy, but I understand.”

"I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t make up for everything, but I’m still sorry." Juuse apologizes.

"I forgive you, Juuse but next time let me help you.” Pekka stops himself think, “I want to help. I care lots about you, so let me help."

"I will. “Juuse nods. “Thank you, Pekka."  
They stay quiet for a while just sipping on their coffees. Pekka says a few words about how he was happy to have Juuse with him last night but Juuse was mostly quiet. Pekka knows that he feels bad, that he is hurting, but he forgives the younger man.

Pekka couldn’t help but notice how Juuse kept looking at their hands. They were touching if you could even call it that. Their fingers were slightly laced together but neither of them said anything or moved it any further than the slight touch. Pekka knows they are acting like teens but he doesn’t care. All he knows is that he is with Juuse and it was all that mattered to him.

Juuse’s break ends leaving Pekka to go home. It was going to be a long week ahead of him. He spends his week in Dallas, Anaheim, San Jose and then finishes it out in Arizona before heading back home. All Pekka knows for sure is that he is going to be calling Juuse whenever they get a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I would love some feedback. Follow me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/) @mari999-ao3. I will be posting updating on my progress of fics.


	5. Slice of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow actually posting a week after my last, wow what a concept. Actually, it is less than a week for me since it is still Sunday as I post this.
> 
> Warning a little bit of blood in this but nothing graphic just figured I would give a warning.
> 
> Tried my best editing along with help from Grammarly.

Two weeks’ worth of phone calls later Pekka was finally home for a good stretch. Juuse sent plenty of pictures of him doing papers in his jersey watching the games. Pekka treasures every picture sent his way, Juuse always looked happy even after how they left things.

The first few phone calls Juuse seemed to be a little weary talking to Pekka. He still told Pekka he was sorry when they talked even though Pekka has moved past that for the most part. He was still angry with himself and how he treated Juuse. He felt for Juuse; he was always going to care for the younger man. He felt for him after that douche bag but his hands on Juuse. They had barely known each other, but Pekka doesn’t see himself ever being mad at Juuse for as long as they are friends.

They made plans to hang out when Pekka got settled back in. Juuse had never been to Pekka’s home, and Pekka still wanted to cook for him. He wanted to do something for Juuse to show that he was sorry. Most of all he just wanted to see Juuse. It has been a while and it always better when they saw each other. He always felt a little more at home. Juuse became familiar to him.

Pekka cleans his home the best he possibly could. He wants everything to look perfect for Juuse; he has to. It is only five pm, and Juuse said he would be over about five thirty after he finished some research stuff that frankly Pekka tries to understand but can’t.

Figuring he should relax Pekka takes a seat on his couch. Looking around the home, everything seems so big to him, so foreign. He knows why just coming back from a long road trip will do that to him. It also felt so empty to him. He doesn’t have anyone to share the home with; he doesn’t have someone to come home to like most men his age. For a little bit, Pekka thought about getting a dog, but he is never home, it wouldn’t be fair for the poor thing.

Pekka gives up on his saddening thoughts in exchange for the tv. It helped him relax; it helped turn his brain off for the time being. He flips it to some rerun of a show that he only ever caught in the wee hours of the night when he would wake up on the couch. He knows the younger guys on the team like it, but American tv wasn’t always Pekka’s favorite.

It wasn’t too long into the show when he receives a text from Juuse. - **_Leaving my apartment. Need me to bring anythi_ _ng?_ ** -

- _ **Just yourself**_ \- Pekka smirked at his reply. He knows it is a little stupid, but it’s Juuse.

- ** _On my way_**. -

Turning back to the tv Pekka just zoned out. Not thinking of anything just blankly looking at the screen. He knew that Juuse was coming to his home, he was going to be able to make dinner for the younger man. He could do something for him that wasn’t giving him tips or even tickets. He was able to provide a service that for the way Juuse talks doesn’t happen all too much.

Juuse has talked about his roommates that are his friend, and his friend’s girlfriend. Many times, while talking on the phone Juuse is either eating takeout from Chilis, since the roommate's girlfriend works there or he is making himself chicken of some sorts. Chicken is one of the only things Juuse can cook besides eggs, pasta, and rice. Pekka has been told many times that Juuse had eaten a chicken salad for a majority of the week.

The doorbell rings interrupting Pekka’s thoughts. Getting up, walking towards the door a nervousness washes over him. It’s just Juuse he tells himself. Opening the door, Juuse greets him with a smile, “Hey.” He greets.

Pekka steps to the side letting Juuse in, “How are you?”

“Alright.” Juuse shrugs, Pekka wasn’t going to push it. “How are you mister I won us three games?”

“Good, a little tired but good,” Pekka answers truthfully. He started three of the four road games.

Moving into the living room the look on Juuse's face is priceless, he is in awe. “Your place is so nice.”

“Thank you,” Pekka says. Juuse wanders around the living room a little lost. Pekka could sense something was wrong with Juuse, something he wasn’t saying. “Make yourself comfortable.” Pekka motions towards the couch taking a seat himself.

Juuse takes a seat sinking into the couch that could probably fit seven comfortably. Pekka hasn’t had much company since he got it, fitting seven is only a guess since he was able to sleep it with some room left. Juuse looks around the house, “Peks your place is super nice.”

Pekka chuckles, “I know you told me.”

“I am serious. I have never been in a place this nice.”

“Well, you are always welcome,” Pekka emphasizes the always, getting Juuse’s smile to drop. Juuse begins to fidget with himself; he looks down at his hands. It was just like when they were coming home from the bar. Pekka can’t help himself, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Juuse tries to brush off.

Scooting closer Pekka places a hand on Juuse, getting him to look at Pekka. “Please, like I said before I want to help.”

“I’m sorry.” Juuse whispers.

It breaks Pekka’s heart; he cares too much about him. “Juuse if this is about before you don't have to apologize.”

“It’s just I feel so bad. I feel like I can’t ever say sorry enough.” Juuse explains.

“Why? I don’t hold anything against you, we were both in the wrong, if anything I was mostly in the wrong, we’ve discussed this on the phone, right?” Pekka asks.

“Right.” Juuse nods, but he still looks a little lost.

“Than what is it?” Pekka asks.

“I- I just don't know how you do it?” Juuse shakes his head with a little laugh.

“Do what?” Pekka looks down slightly confused.

“How do you just forgive and forget what happened?” Juuse asks.

“If I am being honest, I haven’t forgotten, but I have forgiven you. I understand that you were upset at me and that douche. I did things wrong, and I know it. I have just moved on from it.” Pekka explains. These are the times that Pekka remembers how much younger Juuse is to him; he hasn’t had as many learning experiences as he has.

“Oh,” Juuse says looking down at his hands.

“Yeah, but I have forgiven you Juuse I could never stay angry at you,” Pekka tells him getting a faint blush to run across Juuse's face. “You understand that yes.”

“Yes.” Juuse nods.

“Okay, we good.” Pekka smiles.

“Yes, Pekka we’re great.” Juuse grins back.

“Okay, so how about dinner?” Pekka asks trying to move the conversation into something light. He would talk Juuse through the whole night if he needed to but Pekka knows that it is better for Juuse to move past it.

“Dinner sounds awesome.” Juuse offers a soft smile.

“Okay, I'm making salmon and rice with some vegetable haven't decided yet,” Pekka tells him.

“Need any help?” Juuse asks.

“Why not.” Pekka nods. Standing up offering his hand to Juuse who takes it. Letting go, they head towards the kitchen.

Gathering in the kitchen Pekka notices how close Juuse followed him, how much he leaned into him. If they were in any other place, he would chop it up to the kitchen being small, but his kitchen was definitely not small. Going through the actions of preparing the salmon he could feel Juuse eyes on him watching every move he made. It was nice having another person to cook for. If he were cooking for someone other than himself, it would be a rookie that probably knows nothing.

“Is asparagus fine with you,” Pekka asked.

“Totally,” Juuse says.

“Ah so much better cooking for you than hockey players, they would complain about my choice of vegetables.” Pekka laughs.

“What can I say I have refined taste.” Juuse smirks.

“Sure Mr. I only drink hot chocolate.” Pekka teases getting Juuse to just glare at him.

“Hey, now those are fighting words,” Juuse says as he began to move closer to Pekka. Turning away from the younger man to put the vegetables on the counter Pekka felt Juuse behind him.

“And what do you think you are doing?” Pekka questions fully knowing Juuse is playing around.

“I was going to try and surprise attack you for questioning my drink choices, but I'm guessing I'm not too good at sneaking around.” The younger man explains.

Pekka laughs to himself. “Just not how about instead of attacking the old man you grab the rice. It's on the top shelf in the pantry.”

“You're not old.” Pekka hears Juuse whisper under his breath as he walks to the pantry door. Turning back to season the sprouts with olive oil, pepper, and salt Pekka hears Juuse say something but doesn't quite catch it.

“Did you say something?” He questions.

“Yeah.” Turning about Pekka was met with a pink-faced Juuse looking at him noticing he didn't have the rice in hand he could guess what he said.

He looks slightly embarrassed. “I can’t reach the rice.” He explains.

“Oh.” Pekka is taken back a little. Juuse isn’t a short man, he is shorter than him, but a lot of people are. Pekka didn’t think Juuse wouldn’t be able to reach the top shelf. “Alright, I can grab it.” Walking over to were Juuse was standing he could see the rice on the top shelf he didn’t think it was that high up. Reaching over Juuse Pekka brought it down to hand to him. “Here you go little one.”

“Little one?” Juuse questioned as he turned away to hide his blush.

“Oh sorry, it just uh well…” Pekka trails off not having the words come to him.

Pekka doesn’t miss the way Juuse smiles as the blush runs across his face and up to his ears, “I am just short. It is fine I don’t mind.”

“You're not short.” Pekka tries.

“Just not as tall as you.” Juuse chuckles. “Little one though.”

“Yeah it’s cute, it fits you.” Pekka can feel himself grow a little warm. Pet names were something different in Finland unlike in America. They had grown on Pekka; he found them cute and sweet.

“Yeah.” Juuse looks a little embarrassed, but he was still smiling, “How about I start cooking that rice?”

“Okay.” Pekka nods turning back towards the asparagus.

Cooking dinner Pekka is aware of how close Juuse hovers. He is always by Pekka’s side whenever possible. It isn’t like he is, but it was almost distracting. He was so aware of how close their hands were, how their hands would brush up against each other’s, how Juuse would look away and blush, the way Juuse would watch him whenever he did something Juuse didn’t know.

Pekka was also aware of the hesitation in Juuse. The way Juuse would hesitate before talking, the way he would select his words. When Pekka would ask him something about school or his research, he would steer the conversation elsewhere. Pekka wants to ask, but he knows the last time he pushed something Juuse didn’t take it well.

This continues through dinner. Juuse asked about the team and how they were doing. Pekka returned this with asking about work. To Pekka’s surprise, he is learning that Juuse wants to leave the coffee shop. Juuse isn’t making a whole lot, but enough with tips and the money he gets paid for his research is enough to live month to month with. He tells Pekka about a friend of his might be able to get him a job with his father’s company still in Nashville to help with making their business international, but it is a long shot. Pekka tells him that he will do great when he interviews in the coming weeks. With the holidays coming up Juuse doesn’t think he will interview until the new year giving him almost a month.

Having finished washing dishes and putting them away, Pekka leads Juuse back to the living room so they could watch a movie. Collapsing on the couch, Juuse reached for the blanket; it was cute to watch the younger man curl up into a lump of blankets and happiness. Pekka was taken from his thoughts as he felt a pair of toes being shoved under his thigh.

“Cold?” Pekka questions, he thought the house was a little warm, but he guesses not.

“Only a little bit but not anymore,” Juuse tells him.

“Good,” Pekka says turning on the TV. He flips through a few channels coming up on the movies. “So, you don’t have work or class, tomorrow right?”

“Nope but I’ll probably work on my research,” Juuse explains.

“Do you need to go school or.” Pekka leads on.

“No, I’ve done all my surveys and studies that I just need to work on putting all the data all together so to answer your question no I don’t need to. Why?” Juuse tilts his head a little which was for some reason cute to Pekka. God everything the younger man was doing was adorable to him.

“Just wondering how long I can keep you here.” Pekka Laughs.

“No practice tomorrow?” Juuse questions.

“Nope.” Pekka shakes his head.

Juuse grins from ear to ear at the news, “Good.”

“I’m taking that as you’re staying for a while,” Pekka says.

“I’ll stay as long as you let me,” Juuse says, and Pekka would let the boy stay forever if he could.

“Perfect now what movie are we going to watch,” Pekka asks looking through the movies.

“I haven’t seen Avatar in a while,” Juuse says he scrolls past it.

“Alright,” Pekka says clicking on the movie.

As the movie began, Pekka found Juuse shifting towards him. A little less than halfway through the film Juuse moves to sit next to Pekka. He leans into him, Juuse shares his blanket with Pekka requiring them to be close. It was closing in on ten as the movie comes to an end. It wasn’t all too early, but Pekka really didn’t want Juuse to go. Pekka didn’t let that be known, but Juuse didn’t say anything about leaving either. So, they just put on Iron Man since it was there. Pekka doesn’t care for the movie but the way Juuse leaned into him, it was enough for him.

He knew Juuse was becoming tired when he shifted himself to lay on the couch. It was long enough for the both of them, so Pekka didn’t mind. It was a little past half of the movie when Pekka looks down to find snores coming out of Juuse. He was fast asleep; he seemed so comfortable, so Pekka didn’t wake him. He figures he will wake him when the movie is over if he even gets to it. Pekka finds himself forcing himself to stay awake.

It doesn’t take long after for Pekka to nod off.

Pekka shoots up from the pain in his back. His back is killing him; he fell asleep on the couch again. Looking down Juuse has his head on Pekka’s thigh, he is knocked out with snores escaping him. Pekka knows they need to get up; he doesn’t know how long they have been laying there. By the sign that the TV went into power saving mode it had been a while. Pekka looks at the digital clock on the table next to him reading two am. They really need to get up.

He nudges Juuse calling his name, “Juuse wake up.” He sturs a little just shifting, “Come on Juuse.” Pekka places a hand in his hair to try to wake him up. He moves even more.

“No.” Juuse groans. “You’re comfortable.”

“You can stay in my guest room.” Pekka offers.

“No, I can go home,” Juuse mumbles sitting up.

“Juuse it is too late to go home. Just stay in my guest room, and I can make us breakfast in the morning.” Pekka tells him.

“Alright,” Juuse says getting up.

Pekka leads him upstairs, down the hall from his room. The guest room hasn’t been used since he had a few of the guys stay the night when they all had a little too much to drink. Turning on the light Juuse looks like he barely able to stay awake, he had also brought the blanket with him. It was wrapped around his body; it was something Pekka definitely did when he would get up in the morning when he was a kid. “Do you need like sweats to sleep in?” Pekka asks him.

“No, will just sleep in my boxers.” Juuse answers.

“Well if you need anything I am down the hall.” He tells the younger man.

“Thanks,” Juuse says smiling. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Pekka says closing the door behind him.

Heading towards his own room Pekka can’t wait to get into his bed. His back will forgive him for that. Although he couldn’t help but think of Juuse down the hall. His mind starts to wander to Juuse in just boxers, but then he remembers Juuse is literally down the hall. He needs to stop; he was just Juuse that’s it, the friendly barista from the coffee shop he frequents. The thing is Pekka knows he is more than that; he’s much more than that.

Stripping himself down to just his boxer briefs Pekka lays down in his bed. He knew it was only going to be a matter of minutes before he was out again. That Pekka was right about; he knocked out only moments after hitting the pillow.

\---

Pekka wakes what feels like only a few minutes later but in reality, it was almost eight thirty am. His body is telling him he has slept enough; hell Pekka can’t remember the last time he slept this well. Getting out of bed, he heads towards his shower. The shower was quick; he finishes up everything he needs to do in the bathroom, coming out of the bathroom he dresses.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen he looks in the fridge for breakfast. He has some eggs, bacon, along with some fruit, and bread if Juuse wanted toast. First things first Pekka starts his coffee pot because even if he made a joke about Juuse only drinking hot chocolate, he would probably want some coffee. He takes out the bacon and starts.

Moving around the kitchen to gather a few things he is greeted with a half-awake Juuse. He looks all sleepy and cute like he could just kiss the boy with bed head and oh god Pekka needs to stop thinking. “Morning.” Pekka greets.

“Morning.” Juuse mumbles.

“I have coffee made,” Pekka tells him getting Juuse's head to perk up a little.

“Thanks,” Juuse says heading towards the pot. After a few moments, Juuse comes to stand next to him looking slightly more alive. “How can I help?”

“Don’t bother,” Pekka tells him. Juuse is still somewhat asleep, so he doesn’t want him to do much.

“Please,” Juuse begs.

“Fine.” Pekka gives in, “Can you cut up a mango.” Pekka points over to the mango on the countertop.

“Sure thing.” Juuse beams.

“How did you sleep?” Pekka asks.

“Good, I mean if I wasn’t woken up at two am.” Juuse smirks.

“Hey old man’s back hurt,” Pekka says.

“You're not old,” Juuse whispers to himself

Pekka chuckles, “When you get to my age try sleeping sitting up on a couch.”

“Still not old.” Juuse mumbles.

“Believe what you will,” Pekka says.

The conversation grows quiet for a moment until he hears a, “Fuck fuck fuck.” Looking over Juuse is holding his hand. Pekka turns down the burner and drops what he is doing to rush towards Juuse. His hand is bleeding at the palm; the cut doesn’t seem to run too deep. “Fuck fuck.” Pekka takes hold of his hand pulling around the kitchen. Pekka grabs for some paper towels; he applies pressure to the wound hoping to get it to stop. Juuse whines a little at the pain, “Fucking hell.”

Pekka holds down the best he can, looking ever so often at the wound. After a few minutes of holding Juuse hand, the bleeding seems to have stopped. Pulling Juuse towards the sink the takes the napkins off to clean the cut. The water runs over the cut leaving Juuse to curse once again, “Fuck.”

“Can you leave your hand under the water while I find a band-aid?” Pekka asks.

“Yeah yeah.” Juuse nods.

Rushing through the house, he ends up upstairs looking through his bathroom and finds he has no bandages, well he only has small ones that won’t cover Juuse’s cut. He figures the next best thing to be a cotton pad and gauze. Coming back downstairs Juuse still had his hand under the water.

“Didn’t have any band-aids big enough. I hope this will do,” Pekka says taking his hand once again. He turns off the water and grabs for a clean paper towel to pat the cut dry. Once dry Pekka pats for Juuse to sit up on the counter so he can wrap is palm up. Juuse jumps up with help from Pekka. Placing the cotton pad on his palm and then starts to cover it.

Juuse looks up at him with the sweetest eyes that Pekka doesn’t know what to do with. He offers a soft smile before speaking, “Thanks Peks.” Pekka finishes wrapping the wound up but he doesn’t let go of his hand, he holds it in his own.

“Does it feel alright?” Pekka asks.

“Yeah, it is fine,” Juuse tells him. Pekka brings Juuse hand to his mouth; he leaves a kiss on the back of his hand. Looking up Juuse blushes furiously, the color is cute on Juuse that is all Pekka knows.

Letting go of his hand Pekka asks, “Are you alright?”

“Better now.” Juuse smiles removing himself from the countertop.

“Good to know.” Pekka smiles, “Now go sit down while I finish breakfast.”

“Alright,” Juuse says before going around the counter to sit at the breakfast bar.

Pekka watches as Juuse between look at his phone and watching him. After a while, Juuse steps away, and Pekka can hear him on the phone with someone, he is speaking in English. Pekka can’t make out any more than a Sorry, and I forgot, he was hoping it wasn’t something for school. It was only a few minutes before he came back over.

Pekka was about to ask, but Juuse was already opening his mouth, “My roommate got worried since I didn’t come home last night.”

“Oh.” Was all Pekka could say.

“Yeah, I told him that we both fell asleep, so I just crashed here. Also told him about my hand. He said he would look at it when I got back to the apartment.” Juuse explains.

“That’s nice of him,” Pekka tells him. It was a little odd because Juuse is a fully capable adult.

“Oh, he is in med school, so he just wants to look at it,” Juuse says which was news to him. He really never did talk about his friends that much. If Pekka didn’t know any better, he would believe Juuse didn’t have many friends. Ever so often when they would call or text each other Juuse would say he hung out with some friends, but that was few and far between. “Scared him a little with not coming home. He always thinks the worst.”

“I see. It is nice to have a roommate that cares about you.” Pekka says, “It’s nice to have people who care about you in general.”

“It really is.” Juuse smiles.

Just like that Pekka continues with breakfast. He leaves the bacon to cook to turn on the tv to the morning news. He doesn’t catch much of it these days, but it helps when he can. Juuse is scrolling through what looks to be Instagram not really paying attention to much. Pekka cooks the eggs and looks through the mango to make sure; some blood didn’t make it on the fruit. He had to throw away almost all of it, Juuse was a bleeder. Cutting up another breakfast was done.

Pekka sits next to Juuse as they eat. “Luckily, I cut my left hand.” Juuse began, “I would have been shit out of luck for about a day or so.”

“You're lucky it wasn’t deeper,” Pekka tells him between bites.

“Yeah yeah dad, I am lucky I didn’t cut my hand off.” Juuse laughs.

“Just saying.” Pekka huffs.

“Thanks, dad.” Juuse mumbles.

“No problem,” Pekka smirks to himself before going back to his food.

Finishing up Pekka washes the dishes as Juuse helps put them up. Pekka knows Juuse is going to have to leave soon. He is going to be left alone for the day. Putting up the last bit of dishes Juuse takes a seat back on the stool to the breakfast bar. Pekka follows after him, nudging him a little bit, Juuse nudges back.

“I really enjoyed this,” Juuse tells him.

“I did too. You are always welcomed back.” Pekka says.

“Thank you.” Juuse began, “I need to get going. I would like to shower and stuff then get to work on my research stuff.”

Pekka nods, “I understand.”

Standing up Juuse looks at Pekka. It is like he wants to say something but won’t. Pekka knows not to push it. Juuse looks for his shoes; he slips them on then grabs for his jacket. Walking towards to door Pekka follows him. “Thank you for having me,” Juuse says.

“It really was no problem.” Pekka tells him but follows it up with, “You’re welcome.”

“See you in a few days.” Juuse conforms.

“Yes, you will Pekka.” He nods, “Take care of your hand.”

“Yes father, I will.” Juuse laughs, one that will stay with Pekka in his dreams. Leaning in Juuse pulls Pekka into a hug, “See yah old man.”

“Thought I was your dad.” Pekka laughs holding Juuse close.

“Don’t really know how I feel about calling you, dad.” Juuse giggles.

“Oh yeah,” Pekka says pulling back.

“Maybe maybe not.” Juuse smiles. “Bye Pekka.” He says opening the door.

“Text me when you get home,” Pekka calls to him as he walks out the door.

“Always,” Juuse calls back.

Pekka watches as Juuse gets into his car and drives away. Closing the door Pekka walks up to his room to retrieve his phone. He has a message from P.K. - ** _You, me, lunch? It has been a minute._** -

- ** _Just tell me where_**.-

- _ **Will get back to you on that.**_ -

Going back downstairs Pekka waits for Juuse and P.K. to get back to him. He just sits alone in his house. A large empty place that hardly feels like home. He zones out watching the news, nothing significant to see but he just listens. It was a little more than fifteen minutes later when Juuse texts him. - _ **Got home.**_ -

- ** _Thank you._** -

Just like that Pekka is all alone. Well, he is alone until P.K. wants to go for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider giving me a follow me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/) @mari999-ao3. I post progress on my fics and tell you when I am writing a new one. Can't wait to post the next chapter.


	6. When It Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even take credit for the length of this chapter. This 9 thousand word mess is only here with help from my sister's whose notes on this chapter was amazing and some are going to be left here. The rest at the end of the chapter
> 
> Balls to the wall man. The intentional monologue is basically to fuck Juuse or to not fuck Juuse a story by Pekka. -My sister
> 
> Edited my best and Grammarly helps too. For the length of this chapter I know I much have missed something.
> 
> Also yeah this follows the same kind of model as the last chapter but with more emotion, you feel me.

It’s been a bit of an off day for Pekka. Practice was alright nothing too spectacular. His knees hurt him, but he was able to move past it. Going to see Juuse was no better, the shop was busy. He was able to ask how Juuse was doing but nothing more than that. Leaving Pekka could tell that his afternoon wasn’t going to be very interesting.

It was a rainy day in Nashville that really set the mood for Pekka. The day was dull nothing more than just waiting the hours out. Pekka could see if some of the guys wanted to hang out, but he didn’t want to bother them. They were leaving for two away games after the game tomorrow, so he figures give them some time with their families or girlfriends.

He did hang out with P.K. before they left for the previous away games. It was nice; it was refreshing. He hadn’t spent much time with the team. He loved the guys, and they were his friends, but this season he has become a little more distant. Pekka is still there, he will go to lunch with the guys, but he isn’t present. P.K. took notice in that.

Over lunch P.K. asked him how he was doing, mentally. The truth is Pekka was fine but when P.K. dived deep Pekka knew how lonely he felt. They talked about it, they spoke of Pekka’s career. Pekka knows he can’t play much longer; he knows it is going to come to an end. P.K. listened to Pekka he really listens, and Pekka couldn’t have been happier.

They were almost done with lunch when P.K. brought up Juuse. Pekka couldn’t help but smile when they talked about him. He is over the moon for him, P.K. knows that. P.K. got an earful about Juuse, Pekka is still slightly embarrassed by that. P.K. reassured him that Juuse must feel the same way, that he also cares about Pekka.

Laying around his home, the loneliness starts to set in. The tv turned on to a movie that he doesn’t care all too much about Pekka falls asleep. Dreaming of a future of him with a family. Children play around him, with mini sticks. Pekka picks them up spinning around with two children in his arms. A man approaches them; the children wiggle out of his arms to run towards him. The dream switches over to Pekka lying in bed with the shadow man. The shadow lays around the head, but besides that they were naked. The shadow kisses all over him, Pekka is about to lean in the kiss the man when the shadow lifts leaving Juuse laying in his bed. Pekka shouts awake.

He was startled by the presence of Juuse in his dream. He wasn’t expecting him to be the man. Pekka’s heart is racing; he is sweating, he needs to shower. Heading towards his room and into the shower, Pekka’s mind wanders to Juuse. The thought of him naked in his bed, holding him, loving him. Well, that was a thought Pekka could get behind just not at the particular moment. This shower wasn’t going to be one of those showers.

Getting out of the shower Pekka wraps a towel around his waist to just wander around the house. Remembering he left his phone downstairs he goes to retrieve it.

Finding his phone, he sees the messages from Juuse. ** _-Wondering if you wanted to hang out. I am not doing anything after work.-_**

**_-Roommate and his girlfriend is gone for a few days so it will be a little lonely just myself.-_ **

**_-Just let me know if you do. I get off at 3.-_ **

It was almost three, and Pekka could use some company. Seeing Juuse wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. So Pekka quickly texts him back. **_-Please come over. I am a lonely old man.-_**

**_A minute or so later. -On my way, couldn't leave you lonely.-_ **

**_-See yah in a bit.-_ **

Pekka figures he should get dressed then. Walking back upstairs towards his room. Dressing in jeans and a plain t-shirt Pekka was ready for Juuse to get to his home.

Going to the kitchen; looking in the fridge it was lacking, and the freezer wasn’t much better. He needs to go shopping, but he doesn’t have enough time if Juuse is coming over. He figures he can just take Juuse shopping with him if he didn’t mind or they would just go to eat or something along those lines. Pekka didn’t care as long as he spent his time with Juuse.

The apartment didn’t need cleaning, so Pekka just had to sit and wait for Juuse. Pekka takes a seat back on the couch where he was only a short time ago. Watching tv ever so often Pekka would look at his phone to check the time, but there wasn’t much going on there. Minutes kept passing; it should only be a fifteen-minute drive from the coffee shop to Pekka’s home. He has done it many of times, so he knows. There could be a little bit of traffic but nothing to make Juuse almost an hour late.

Pekka could have just understood the text wrong. Juuse might not have been coming right away. Looking back at the messages Juuse never did specify if he was on his way for not so Pekka figures he might as well ask.

_**-Just wondering if you were on your way or not.-** _

_**-Sorry had to take the bus. My roommate had to take my car.-** _

_**-You should have told me. I would have picked you up-** _

_**-Sorry didn’t want to put you out of your way.-** _

_**-Juuse you are never out of my way-** _

_**-Thanks, I am only five minutes away-** _

_**-Alright-** _

Now Pekka just waits for Juuse. He felt terrible, Juuse didn’t want to ask him for a ride because he felt like he was putting him out. Pekka couldn’t believe that Juuse knows that Pekka cares for him, he cares loads for him. Pekka would do anything for Juuse if he had to.

The doorbell rings getting Pekka to jump up and rush towards the door. Opening it up he is greeted with the sound of pouring rain and a soaked Juuse. “Get inside.” Pekka ushers him in the door. He is soaked, he is only wearing a sweatshirt with his rain jacket wrapped around something. “You should have told me it was raining. I would have got you.” Truth be told Pekka never even heard the rain.

“Sorry,” Juuse mumbles shaking a little.

“We need to get you out of these clothes,” Pekka says moving Juuse towards the living room.

“I am fine.” Juuse tries.

Pekka just shakes his head; the guy is dripping water, he is not okay. “Juuse you are soaked.” Pekka tries not to laugh a little, “Follow me.” Pekka holds out his hand for Juuse to follow. Taking it Pekka can feel how cold Juuse is, the crisp December air mixed with the rain can’t be good for Juuse. He can feel the younger man shaking.

Getting into Pekka’s room he sits Juuse down on his bed before looking through his clothes. “Pekka you know you don’t have to.”

“Juuse you are all wet, you can’t stay in those clothes,” Pekka explains.

“But...” Juuse tries but is cut off.

“No buts you are changing your clothes,” Pekka says pulling out a sweatshirt that he knows is going to be too big for Juuse. He throws it at Juuse who looks a little shocked by all of it. Continuing to look through his drawers Pekka tries his hardest to find some sweats for Juuse. All of them will be too long for him, so he guesses he will just have to roll them up. Turning around to throw a pair of sweats Pekka is stopped in his tracks. Juuse sits on his bed shirtless just staring at the sweatshirt. It truly a sight that Pekka wishes to revisit later but Juuse is more important than well the rest of Juuse. “You alright.”

“It’s been a long fucking day.” Juuse groans throwing himself back on the bed.

“How about you get dressed so we can talk about it?” Pekka asks.

“Yeah yeah.” Juuse huffs sitting up pulling the sweatshirt over his head.

Pekka throws him the sweats. Turning around to pretend to fix somethings in his dresser so Juuse could change his pants. Pekka can hear Juuse get off the bed and then put on the pants, so he knows he is in the clear. Turning back towards Juuse, he has his clothes bundled up. “I will wash your clothes.”

“Pekka.” Juuse groans.

“Juuse.” Pekka mocks.

“Fine,” Juuse grumbles handing the clothes over.

“Go relax on the couch, and I will take care of these,” Pekka tells him. Juuse leaves the room without saying a word.

As Pekka gathered the younger man's rain soaked clothing, he walks downstairs to the laundry room. Pekka can hear the tv coming from the living room. He doesn't mind; he is happy that Juuse is getting comfortable in his home. Pekka wants him here whenever Juuse wants to come over. He wants to see him happy, to see him relaxed. Pekka knows that things are weird between them but a good weird.

Wanting more Pekka isn’t sure about it. He doesn’t want to hurt the younger man. He doesn’t want to get hurt. Pekka has been in too many relationships that have ended in boxes of things being left in his lawn. He has known that he can come on a little strong, but he just cares, maybe a little too much. Pekka knows that he gets attached easy, he learned it through watching teammates come and go. He just doesn't want to ruin anything with Juuse.

Pushing the thoughts away he starts the washer. Heading towards the living room he sees Juuse scrolling through his phone. “I put them in the washer, so you won't have to stay in mine all night,” Pekka says from behind the couch causing Juuse to jump. “Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you.”

“Oh no, your fine,” Juuse says settling back in. “Thank you, by the way; this sweatshirt is warm.”

“Not a problem, don't want you getting sick,” Pekka tells him, and oh god he really is a dad.

“Yeah, me neither.” Juuse smiles.

Taking a seat on the cushion next to Juuse, Pekka figures he should bring it up. “So, you want to talk about what happened in the room or.”

Looking down then back at Pekka, Juuse gives him a weak smile. “No, not really but you'll make me anyway.” He sighs.

“I mean if you really don’t want to, but I would like you to,” Pekka tells him.

Juuse shifts so he is laying his head on Pekka’s shoulder, “It’s been a fucking long day.” Juuse sighs getting Pekka to grab his hand. Thumbing circles on Juuse’s hand he begins to relax. He sinks into the touch. “My roommate told me last night that he would need my car since he is in the shop and his girlfriends wouldn’t even make it out of Nashville. They were driving to her home for someone's birthday; it really doesn’t matter. So I let them because it’s fine I can ride the bus. I woke up late, causing me to catch a later bus for my class today. I only had my laptop so for most of the day I had my laptop wrapped in my raincoat, so it didn’t get wet. My life would be over if my laptop died.” Juuse pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Taking his chance Pekka lets go of Juuse’s hand to wrap an arm around Juuse. He slides his fingers into Juuse’s hair getting him to look up with a smile. “Is this alright?” Pekka asks getting Juuse to nod.

“So getting to class turns out it was canceled because my professor couldn’t make it due to the rain. It wasn’t even raining that bad at the time, but anyways I figure I might as well head to work. At the time it stopped raining, so I figured I would walk. Bad idea it starts pouring about five minutes left in my walk. I run towards the shop; I get hit with the fucking door.” Juuse almost shouts, Pekka has to control himself from laughing. Juuse was getting all huffy and annoyed just talking about it. “Getting inside I dry off and eat a great muffin right. No, the power starts going out here and there. The generator kicked in, and then the regular power came back.”

Cutting in Pekka says, “Yeah I remember driving to practice, and a lot of the lights were out.”

“If you would let me finish.” Juuse huffs swatting Pekka slightly. Pekka laughs before leaning in to kiss Juuse’s head, oh god Pekka thinks pulling back. Juuse looks up a little pink in the faced he continue. “Well after spilling three drinks on me due to lightning I finally got my break but then it got cut short. We had a rush come in, all these guys in suits came in wanting practically the all the coffee we had. Burned me twice because of them. They all were rude and didn’t even tip. In my experience most people that pay with cash will tip, nope not them.” Stopping to look up at Pekka, Juuse just shakes his head.

“What?” Pekka questions.

“Nothing you’re just a good man.” Juuse smiles getting the heat in Pekka’s face to rise. He doesn’t let Pekka say thank you before continuing again, “Derik knew I was frustrated with life, so he told me he would cover my shift for tomorrow if I could cover for him on Friday. So, I happily agreed. The power keeps going off and on, so we talked to the manager who said just close up at three. Then you know I asked you if I could come over.” Juuse says which Pekka was thankful for. “So I get on the bus to come over, and it is taking forever. It is packed, it smells, and people are terrible. I thought I was going to have to fight this guy on the bus, but he got off before that.”

“Can’t have you fighting anyone. Don’t want you to get kicked out of the country.” Pekka partly teases because well he really doesn’t.

Juuse shakes his head laughing ever so slightly, “Well I slipped getting off the bus. Walked the fastest I could here because it was pouring. That was my day so how was yours.”

“Well, I had a decent day. It is great now.” Pekka says.

“Oh yeah hearing about my misery is so much better,” Juuse grumbles angerly trying to pull away from Pekka, but he wouldn’t get him.

“What no. It’s better cause you’re here with me. It isn’t lonely anymore.” Pekka tells him. Juuse looks at him before diving into him, hugging him the best he could. Pekka wraps his arms around the younger man, but before he knows it Juuse is shifting so, he sits in Pekka’s lap.

Pekka doesn’t say anything, he just holds the man tighter as Juuse snuggles into him. “I just really needed this.” Juuse almost whispers. Pekka will give the man anything he needed if he has to.

All of Pekka plans went out the window since Juuse decided to take a seat in his lap. “I was going to see if you mind going grocery shopping or to dinner, but I think I would rather stay in for the night. Does that sound fine?” Pekka questions.

“I really like the sound of that.” Juuse beams.

“Well, what sounds good?” Pekka asks.

“It’s up to you.” Juuse shrugs.

Pekka has played this game enough before, so he just picks, “Does Thai sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Juuse tells him.

Pulling out his phone Pekka looks for the restaurant that he been to and finds the menu for Juuse. “The menu so you can look it over.”

Handing him the phone Juuse looks through the menu, “The pad Thai sounds good.” He says handing his phone back.

Pekka wraps an arm around Juuse waist holding him there. “It is good, I have had it before,” Pekka tells him.

Shifting around Juuse is not making things easy for Pekka. He is having to keep everything PG even if Juuse his moving around his lap. “What are you getting?” Juuse asks continuing to shift around.

“Mint beef noodles.” Pekka chokes out, but Juuse keeps moving. “You know if you are going to take refuge on my lap.. um.. uh you’re going to need to sit still.” Pekka is only human, and he has a handsome man that he has feelings for moving on his lap, it is just a recipe for disaster.

Juuse practically freezes in place. “Oh sorry.” He apologizes trying to move away, but Pekka holds him tight.

“No, you're fine it is just…” Pekka trails off not wanting to finish the sentence.

“Yeah yeah.” Juuse blushes.

With Juuse still in his lap Pekka calls for takeout. It wasn’t going to take long for the food to be done, so he figures he is going to have to leave in a few minutes. Hanging up Pekka wraps both arms around Juuse holding him close. “I’m going to need to leave in a bit.”

“Yeah,” Juuse says getting up from Pekka’s lap. Pekka is left with only a patch of heat that he missed dearly. Juuse holds out his hand to lift Pekka up. Taking his hand Juuse wraps himself around Pekka.

“I won’t be gone long,” Pekka tells him as he scratches the younger man's head. “How about you pick a couple movies and check on your clothes. Does that sound fine?”

“Yep,” Juuse mumbles into Pekka’s chest. Pulling back Juuse looks up at him with the sweetest blue eyes that he could get lost in. Leaning down Pekka kisses Juuse’s forehead getting him to turn pink.

“Alright, I got to go.” Pekka removes himself from Juuse.

Juuse sits back down on the couch and Pekka leaves home. Getting into his car, he drives away. The rain is heavy in Nashville causing a little bit of traffic. If the rain keeps up like this he isn’t going to want Juuse to go home. It might be selfish of him, but he wants to spend as much time with Juuse as possible. He could get Juuse a ticket for the game, but it was getting late. He could get it when he goes to the morning skate. Pekka just feels for the younger man, he is going to be all alone for a few days.

The drive didn’t take too long. The Thai restaurant was next to a Seven Eleven so he figures he would pop in to grab some ice cream for Juuse. Not knowing what to get Juuse he just grabs vanilla. Putting it into the car, he heads into the restaurant. Paying for the food he drives back.

 

Getting back home Pekka finds Juuse in the love seat shirtless. He didn’t really know how to feel about it, but it was a sight. There was a lot of firsts for him today that he could get used to. Juuse smiles as he comes into the living room, “Pekka!” He beams.

“Think your missing something.” Pekka chuckles.

“Oh sorry.” The younger man gets quiet, “It was a little too warm, and my shirt hasn’t finished drying yet.”

“No, your fine Juuse. You are fine.” Pekka tells him feeling the blush coming into his face. He must be matching the one Juuse is sporting. “I would give you a t-shirt, but I don’t think I have anything small enough for you.”

“Yeah, I could put the sweater back on if you want.” Juuse rushes out.

Pekka knows this shouldn’t be a problem, but it is. He sees so much in a locker room, but this isn’t the locker room, it is his living room. “No, if you're getting too hot then I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Oh okay,” Juuse says quietly.

Heading into the kitchen, grabbing two forks, Pekka yells over. “You pick out those movies.”

“Yeah, I have one already queued up on Netflix,” Juuse tells him. Pekka puts up the ice cream he got before returning.

Taking a seat next to Juuse, Pekka opens the bag of food. He pulls out Juuse’s food, handing it over then his. “Okay, let’s eat,” Pekka says digging into his noodles.

Juuse moves closer to Pekka as he begins the movie. Juuse picked Jurassic Park because of course he did. Everything seemed so familiar even though it was the first time they had ever done this. Sitting on the couch eating takeout holding on to the last moments before Pekka would leave for an away game the next game. It was like they did this in a past life.

Trying to remove himself from his thoughts Pekka eats and focuses on the movie. Finishing he puts his trash back into the bag. It wasn’t long after Juuse finished his food, he placed it the same as Pekka. Curling into Pekka Juuse looks up smiling.

Turning back to the movie Pekka tries his hardest to pay attention to the film but it just isn’t happening. Juuse lays his head on Pekka shoulder wrapping a blanket around the both of them. Looking down at Juuse, Pekka can’t help but smile at the sight of Juuse. He is paying attention to the movie, a blank stare on his face but looks comfortable. It feels like he belonged in Pekka’s arms.

“What?” Juuse saying catching Pekka staring at him. It was only a matter of seconds before Juuse had a smile spread over his own face.

Pekka can’t lie to Juuse, “Nothing just happy.”

“Good, me too,” Juuse says sinking deep into Pekka.

Bringing a hand up to rub up and down Juuse back. Pekka figures it is the best time to ask about the ticket. “Can I ask you something?” Pekka asks.

“Sure.” Juuse nods.

“Come to the game tomorrow, please.” Pekka offers.

“Pekka.” Juuse breathes.

“If you can, will you?” Pekka asks.

“Sure,” Juuse says.

“Alright, I'll leave it for you at will call so you can just pick it up there.” Juuse is being told.

“Okay, that sounds good. Thank you.” The younger man thanks.

Pekka ruffles Juuse’s hair getting him to giggle slightly. “Just wanted to see you smile since your day hasn’t been that great,” Pekka tells him.

“It’s been better since I got here.” Juuse blushes.

“Oh really.” Pekka teases.

“Yup,” Juuse smirks before removing himself from Pekka. He grabs the blanket from Pekka still smirking. “Lay down, I’m cold.”

Pekka just laughs. “Put your sweatshirt back on then.” It’s not that Pekka doesn’t want to cuddle with Juuse it is more than he doesn’t know if he can be this close without someone coming to visit.

“That’s so far.” Juuse motions over to the loveseat where he had left it.

“Alright.” Pekka gives in and lays down. Juuse follows after him.

Pekka thanking every god out there that he bought a couch big enough for him to cuddle with Juuse that also allowed room for him not to be squished against him. Pekka wraps an arm around Juuse’s waist, he just holds him there. Pekka prays that he will be able to pay attention to the movie.

As the movie was coming to an end, the wind whips around outside. It rattles the windows leaving Pekka not wanting to go out for the rest of the night. He can only imagine what the roads are like at this time of the night.

Feeling bad about it all Pekka still tells Juuse. “Juuse I really don't want to drive you home in this storm.”

Flipping over to see Pekka. They were only inches from each other, Pekka can’t feel Juuse’s breath on him. “I can take the bus.” Juuse sighs.

“You are definitely not doing that.” Pekka protests.

“I have class in the morning,” Juuse explains.

“And I can wake you up and make breakfast for the two of us,” Pekka tells him getting Juuse to smile bright. Pekka could just kiss him right now. Only being inches from each other, it would be so easy, but he won’t. He won’t kiss Juuse on his couch as the discuss him going home.

“That does sound nice, and your guest room bed was really comfortable,” Juuse tells him.

“So, you'll stay?” Pekka asks.

“I'll stay.” Juuse nods.

“Okay how about another movie then bed?” Pekka asks.

“Sounds even better,” Juuse says before rolling over. Pekka resumes the same position as before.

“Alright, little one,” Pekka says as Juuse snuggles even closer into him.

Juuse clicks over to a different film. Pekka didn’t care to learn the name of it all he cares for was the fact he was cuddling Juuse. Pekka nearly falls asleep, but every so often the movie would startle him awake along with the lightning outside. Juuse jumped once from the crackle in the sky but settled when Pekka kisses the back of his head.

Soon the movie faded out, and it was time for them to get up. Nudging Juuse “Okay Jus time to get up.” He whispers. Juuse groans rolling to face Pekka wrapping his arms around him. Juuse snuggles into his chest, Pekka’s heart is beating a mile a minute, but he knows they can’t fall asleep on the couch. “Nope, come on,” Pekka tells him.

“Fine,” Juuse grumbles removing himself from Pekka. Standing up he waits for Pekka to walk up the stairs.

Juuse yawned as they get to the door of the spare room. Opening the door for Juuse, he asks, “You need anything?”

“Nope,” Juuse says.

Pulling him in Pekka hugs the younger man not wanting to let go. “Alright, good night, little one,” Pekka says before kissing his forehead.

Letting go Pekka catches the blush on Juuse’s face. “Night Peks.” Juuse yawns and rubs his eyes like Pekka has seen many young children do. It was inherently adorable, but all good things must come to an end. Juuse closes the door behind him, and Pekka walks down the hall.

Entering his room Pekka crashes on his bed. He strips himself of his clothes throwing them in the corner. Pekka doesn’t know if he can do another long night, but he has to. Next time Juuse is over only one movie and small talk. His old man body can’t do anymore two movie a night.

\---

Waking to his alarm Pekka pushed himself out of bed. He has to make breakfast for two and then get ready for morning skate. Pekka doesn’t bother with anything other than the first pair of sweats he pulls out of the dresser. Going downstairs he tries to be as quiet as possible, he doesn’t want to wake Juuse.

Working around the kitchen Pekka made coffee before anything. Letting the medium roast fill the air had Pekka smile. It had become unusual for the older man to make coffee at home anymore he would usually go to the coffee shop before practice or just makes tea and get coffee after practice. It was a pleasant filler to the room as he began to dig out the eggs from the fridge, so he could make omelets for the two of them. He knew he needs to wake Juuse soon, but he was giving him some time to sleep in. The heavy rain had quieted overnight, but there was still a light dizzy out. Listening to the rain his the grown and the sizzle of the eggs in the pan Pekka hadn't notice Juuse enter the room.

“Morning Peks,” Juuse said causing Pekka to jump slightly at the younger man. Turning around he was met the sight of a sleepy shirtless Juuse with massive bed head. Juuse wasn’t looking at Pekka, but he could see the slight blush covering his body.

“Morning Juuse, I have coffee in the pot, and your omelet is almost done,” Pekka says.

“Alright thank you,” Juuse says walking towards the coffee pot.

Coming over to watch Pekka Juuse smiles, leaning into the countertop. His hair is all messed up, Pekka can’t help but smile. “If you need to shower I have extra stuff in the guest bathroom,” Pekka tells him.

“Okay, I will just shower after breakfast, don’t thinks ill have time before the game,” Juuse explains.

“So, since you don’t have your car do you want me to pick you up after class?” Pekka asks.

“Peks you don’t have to do that.” Juuse protests but Pekka isn’t going to have it.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. You get out after I get out of practice and by the time I get you I could come back and take my pregame nap.” He explains.

“You sure we won’t be cutting into your nap?” Juuse asks.

“Nope,” Pekka says.

“Okay, I guess while you nap I can work on a paper or something,” Juuse tells him.

“Sounds, good to me.” Pekka smiles.

“Me too,” Juuse says.

Juuse goes around to the breakfast bar to sit and drink his coffee. He didn’t even ask what he could help with, Pekka would have told him no because of before. He can’t have Juuse cut his hand again. Pekka hands him over his food before taking a seat himself to eat with Juuse.

Eating Juuse tells Pekka about his class schedule and how he doesn’t want to go to the class. Pekka just listens, he doesn’t know much about university. He has learned the most from Juuse but what he does know he is glad that he didn’t go down that path. He likes learning, but he doesn’t feel like school would have been for him.

Finishing his meal first he gets up to put his plate in the sink. Juuse finished right after him. “Alright you go get ready for class, and I’ll clean up around here,” Pekka tells him taking his plate.

“But you made breakfast, I’ll clean up,” Juuse says.

“Juuse you got to shower,” Pekka explains.

“Pekka please.” Juuse fights.

“Nope,” Pekka says before walking towards the sink.

Pekka turns on the water, but before he knows it, there is a pair of arms being wrapped around him trying to pull him from the sink. Chuckling, Pekka turns off the water, he takes the arms in his own turning himself around. Pekka wouldn’t usually use his strength against Juuse, but he knows Juuse is only messing around, so he isn’t going to uses all of his power. Unhooking Juuse’s arms from around him bringing them in front of him holding them there so he can push Juuse up against the counter behind them. In the process, Pekka manages to get Juuse’s arms around his back.

Looking at Juuse’s face, he is a scarlet that Pekka would love to see in other cases. Juuse tries to move his arms, but Pekka knows he isn’t using all of his forces. He is panting like he had just run a marathon, breathing against his neck Pekka’s hair stands on its end. Juuse breathes a heavy. “Okay, you win.”

“Always do little one, always do,” Pekka smirks letting go of Juuse.

As Juuse runs up the stairs, Pekka returns to washing the dishes. He couldn’t get the shade of red out of his head, the way Juuse breathed against his neck. It is something Pekka is going to dream about at night when he can’t sleep. To feel Juuse breathe against his skin as he was coming down from a blissful high. God Pekka needs to stop, the same man is in upstairs in his shower.

Finishing the dishes, he can hear the shower still going, it had been probably ten, fifteen minutes since then. Who even knows Pekka gets lost in his own head half the time. Entering his room Pekka dresses for morning skate and readies himself for the day ahead. It wasn’t long before he finished himself, he grabs for his phone and wallet before going back downstairs.

Juuse is already down there playing on his phone. Dressed in his clothes from the day before Pekka noticed the younger man sporting the sweatshirt he gave him as well. It was way too big on him, but it fit who he was perfectly, the warm tan hoodie looked great on him. Looking up he met Pekka was a wide smile.

“Nice sweatshirt,” Pekka smirks.

“Oh yeah, do you want it back.” Juuse rushes out.

“No, it looks better on you anyway,” Pekka reassures.

“Really?” He questions as if he really needed to. Pekka could watch him walk around in a hoodie too big for him, and it does it for him.

Pekka lets out an unfiltered. “Oh yeah.”

“Thanks,” Juuse said with a blush.

“Okay let’s get going so were both not late,” Pekka says placing a hand on Juuse back pushing him through the home.

Getting into his car, it wasn’t too long of a drive to the university. There was a bit of traffic, but that was expected. Juuse talk about his class and how he can’t wait for it to be over. Pekka doesn’t know about business stuff, so it sounded boring to him as well. Juuse told him to pick him up in the same spot he dropped him off. It was going to take a bit of remembering how to get through the campus, but Pekka will manage.

Driving toward the rink Pekka just wants to get through skate. He wants to be able to go pick Juuse up and bring back to his home. He just wants to be with Juuse which hits him hard. They aren’t even together, and Pekka knows they should really talk about those things, but he doesn’t know if he can. He is a grown man that has had many relationships, but he doesn’t want to get let down like the last one. So much hope thinking they were the one but nope that gets ripped away when they say Pekka was too much for them. It’s been almost two years since then, and it still stings at the memory of it.

Moving past it; he gets inside. Changing, stretching, working out, saying his hellos, and finally skating. Everything moves so quickly but not in a right way. Pekka isn’t Vezina winning Pekka Rinne, he is more thirty-six-year-old Pekka Rinne. He is just being told to work harder, they know he can. Pekka knows he can. Getting off the ice Pekka showers quickly he just wants to go.

Going back to the university he texts Juuse when he finally parks. He is going to have to wait a few minutes, but he doesn’t mind. He gets to clear his head before Juuse gets in the car. A knock on the car window pulls him out of his thoughts. Juuse grins as him aw he waits for Pekka to unlock the door.

Getting in the car they say their hellos and they are off to Pekka’s home. Juuse talks about class, Pekka mumbles his way through practice. It was peaceful, neither of them really saying much. Pulling into the home’s driveway Pekka couldn’t wait for his nap. Coming inside Pekka stands by the stairs so he can go nap.

“Well, I am going to nap,” Pekka tells Juuse.

“Alright,” Juuse says sitting down on the loveseat.

Just like that Pekka goes upstairs, strips himself, and gets into bed. He sets his alarm for two hours. Pekka is out like a light.

\---

As Pekka was awoken to the worst sound in the world otherwise known as the alarm blaring, he groaned pulling himself out of his bed. He was still feeling no more rested than he did after practice. Pulling on a shirt and sweats before he headed downstairs he heard nothing coming from the living room. Getting to where Juuse was once sitting working on his paper, Pekka found the younger man asleep in a pile of papers and his laptop. He was curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He looked so peaceful that Pekka didn't want to wake him. Leaving him to rest more he headed to the kitchen to make his pre-game meal and something for Juuse as well.

Gathering all the stuff to make chicken and rice Pekka went through his game-day routine just with a little extra for the man in the room next to him. He tries to be as quiet as possible, he does his best to not knock around pans. Cooking was relaxing for him. It was a natural skill that he liked so it wasn’t dreadful for him like it was for other guys. Cooking was something he prided himself in. It wasn’t long before the meal was done.

Plating the chicken up and scooping the rice along with the green beans he decided to make on the plate as well Pekka sets them on the table and headed into the living room. Walking to the front of the couch, Pekka squats down to place his hand into Juuse’s hair to softly run it through the mess on the top of his head. Lightly scratching his head, he watched as the man began to wake slowly

Opening his eyes, Juuse looked a little shocked to have Pekka in front of him. “Oh hey,” Juuse mumbles leaning further into the touch of Pekka’s hand.

“Have a nice nap,” Pekka asks.

“Yeah, I didn't even realize how tired I was until I pulled the blanket on,” Juuse tells him.

“Figured you must have accidentally fallen asleep because of your papers,” Pekka says. With a piece of his hair falling in his face Pekka brushes it away. He slides his hand through the younger man’s hair, he ends up at the nape of Juuse’s neck brushing back and forth. Juuse hums, no he more moans in approval. Pekka doesn’t know what to do with himself. “I have food made for the two of us,” Pekka said pulling his hand away. If Juuse was going to make noises like that he definitely wasn’t sure how he could stop from doing more. He has a game to think about not the underlying issues of his frustrations.

“Okay,” Juuse mumbles getting up.

Going through their meal Juuse was mostly quiet. The sleep still filling him Pekka just lets him be. Every so often Juuse tells Pekka how good the food is. Pekka is still happy with himself to provide Juuse will a good meal. Just like breakfast Pekka finishes first and takes his plate. Washing his plate then starting on the pots and pans. It wasn’t long before Juuse came over himself. He helped Pekka with the dishes.

 

“Do you think we will have enough time to stop at my place before the game?” Juuse asks putting up the dishes.

“I'm not sure, why,” Pekka says.

“I don’t have my jersey,” Juuse said with a bright smile.

“Oh, I don't know if we will, but I have an extra in my closet if you want to wear it.” Pekka offers.

“Thanks.” Juuse smiles.

Finishing the dishes, Pekka heads off to his room to grab the jersey. Bringing it downstairs, he hands it over to Juuse. “Here you go,” Pekka says.

“Oh, thanks,” Juuse said slipping it on over the sweatshirt Pekka gave him the night before. “How does it look?” he asked.

“Perfect.” Pekka can’t handle it. He has seen Juuse in his jersey before, but it was different. This wasn’t a jersey that Juuse picked up in a mall no this was a jersey that Pekka has worn before. One that came from his closet. He looks beyond perfect, but Pekka can’t tell him that. Pekka looks at the length, it draped over him like a dress, it came to about mid-thigh. Pekka would kill to see him in just the jersey. Stopping himself from going any further he speaks up, “I just need to shower and dress before we head out.”

Rushing upstairs before being able to hear anything Juuse says. Pekka gets in the shower trying not to freak out. Yeah Juuse is an adult, and the thoughts Pekka is having about him are fine, but it is the fact that Juuse is so much younger than him. He can’t stop them, he can’t stop dreaming about kissing Juuse body, about loving him. The thought of Juuse below him, whining, wearing his jersey kills Pekka. Trying to switch his brain to something else but it isn’t happening. Pekka can’t stay in the shower that long, he has to get moving.

Pekka turns his brain to the game that, well, Juuse is going to be at. Okay, Pekka just hums to himself some song he heard in the locker room. Quickly finishing his shower Pekka wraps a towel around himself. Picking out his suit for the night, just the standard black on white combo. Fixing his hair Pekka was ready for the night.

Walking back down the stairs Juuse was already set on the couch ready to head out. Turning around he was faced with a bright eyes Juuse staring at him. “Looking good Peks,” Juuse says all flushed that Pekka could get used to seeing.

“Thank you, now let’s get going,” Pekka says hoping Juuse didn’t catch the redness of his own cheeks.

Pekka watches as Juuse checks him out which only boost Pekka’s ego. Walking ahead of Juuse he can feel Juuse’s eyes all over him. Getting into the car and driving to the arena was relatively easy. Juuse sang a few out of tone songs that made Pekka fall for the younger man even more. It was cute, and Pekka can't get over that.

Getting to the arena, they are going to have to go their separate ways. “This is where I am going to have to leave you,” Pekka tells him.

Juuse pulls Pekka into a hug, he pushes himself up, so he could whisper into Pekka’s ear, “Good luck out there Peks. I know you’re going to do great.” Juuse gives him one last squeeze before he leaves.

Finding his way into the locker room Pekka zones out. He gets into in routine. He is pumped for the game to come.

\---

God how did he let this happen to him. It wasn’t even the third period, and he already let himself let in five goals. As he began to skate up to the bench, he already knew what coach was going to say, and his blood just bolted with the thought of being thrown out. Lifting up his mask he could see all the other guys just watching him.

“Rinne you know what I'm going to say don't you.” Coach said.

Nodding his head, he looked up back up ad coach and then at his backup. Bumping fists with him, he let himself switch spots with him. He was mad at what he allowed to happen out there, he was angry that his body hurt, he was mad that he was old and no longer useful. He watched as the twenty-five-year-old back up did wonders in his role. He was going to have his job next year, and Pekka knew it. He was no longer good enough to keep the team winning. He was no longer good enough to win the cup.

Watching the game tick by he grew angrier and angrier. He didn’t let anything show, but he knew his teammates knew what he was feeling. He knew they were watching him with worried eyes waiting for him to blow up and cause a scene. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of watching their old goaltender break and crumble into the disaster he is.

No matter the saves the goalie made out there or how hard they play, they still lost. They lost because of him. He was the first one down the tunnel, he didn't want to hear them announce their 4-5 loss. He didn’t want to hear anything. Getting back into the locker room He through his helmet letting himself breathe, he knew it was only going to give those around him a reason to point fingers if he was angry. Picking back up his helmet he began to strip his uniform off. This lose was his fault he knew, and he would take the blame, but he didn't want to see anyone of his teammate's faces, didn’t want to see the disappointment in their eye.

He was already stripped and ready to head to the showers by the time the last one of them enter the room. As coach walked in he felt his eyes drilled into him, he knew it was coming he did, but it didn't mean it was going to hurt any less.

“Alright boys, we struggled out there tonight, but we can come back from this loss and we can learn from it. Defense wasn’t great first half and wasn’t much better going into the second. You were playing out there for your goalie, okay. Peks you already know what I'm going to say, yes?” Coach asks. With a nod of his head, he continued. “Right boys, we have to try harder in the next games, they mean a lot. Let's get our shit together and play harder next game. See you all on the bus.” As he ends the speech, Pekka felt the eyes of their coach on him, nod over to step out. He knew he wasn’t finished with him.

“First things first it wasn’t all on you, but you weren’t playing out there like you should have been. You hurt?” he asked.

“No sir just tired. I know that’s no excuse, but I just couldn’t get into my rhythm,” Pekka responded.

“Your right it is no excuse, but you have to admit you’re getting older Pekka it's getting harder to keep up with these boys.” The coach said getting him to nod. “We are not having you start the next few games, alright.”

“Okay.” He didn't want to think about him losing the starts. He knew this what it was like when a goalie got older. He's heard the stories one day you don't play right, next day you're not playing at all. He might play half the games this season, but he knew nothing more than that. He knew it was his time.

Heading back into the locker room he grabbed his stuff and heads to the showers. Letting the water wash over him, he let his mind go. Every little piece of Pekka’s brain is telling him he isn’t good enough. That Vezina trophy he has is a joke. He blew it, he isn’t made for it like he used to be. All the negative thoughts flow through Pekka’s head as the water beats down on him. Finishing he gets out leaving him to his thoughts.

Getting back to his stall he grabbed his phone to see it was all notifications from Juuse. Fuck was all Pekka could think. He brought Juuse here and let him down, let him watch a shitty game, let him see just how old he really is. Maybe now he’ll find someone his right age perhaps now he’ll move and find someone better than this washed up goaltender. Perhaps if he hadn't stayed up to watch those movies maybe, he could have done better. Shaking his head from his thoughts he knew if he let them go, he was going to blame Juuse for his problems, and he wasn't going to let himself.

Looking through his notifications from Juuse was greeted with happy text at the start of the game but as the game went on he could tell Juuse felt bad for him. Each passing text solidifying the fact he was no longer the fantastic goalie he once was. Text that once said good save you, doing great was now I'm sorry Peks, I'm still proud of you, next game Peks next game. How didn't he understand there was no next game for him, this was the end. As the text went buy notification of pictures came in. They all looked like they were taken at the start of the game. Picture of Juuse in the jersey he let him borrow. It felt good to look at the pictures of a happy smiling Juuse being drowned in the mass of material that was far too big for him. The smile spread across his face in each were so welcoming he wished to be going home to it. He wanted to be curled up in those arms all night. He hoped for so much more but knew he wouldn't have it.

Walking out of the locker room before the other guys and heading for the bus Pekka got another text from Juuse.

_**-Got home safe took an Uber because bus seemed like hell -** _

_**-Thanks for telling me-** _

_**-Do you have time for me to call you-** _

_**-if not just call me tomorrow I understand-** _

_**-or if you're not in the mood to call me, I get it-** _

_**-You can call me -** _

_**-okay, give me a second-** _

As Pekka read the message, his phone began to light up with Juuse’s contact photo across the screen. Sticking in his earphones, he hit accept.

“Hey, Peks,” Juuse said in a hushed voice.

“Hey,” Pekka said.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“You know I could be better but you talking to me so it’s much better,” Pekka tells him.

“I'm serious Pekka I want to know.” Juuse pushes.

“Pissed.” Pekka huffs thankful for the only other Finn on the bus has his earbuds in.

“Understandable.” Juuse sighs.

“I just know, I'm done, this is the start of my end.” Pekka groans.

“You don’t know that.” The younger man tries to help, but Pekka knows.

“I do though, ever goalie I've ever known, except the ones that got injured all left the league the same way. Being replaced by fresh and better talent. I'm old Juuse.” Pekka insists.

“Don't say that.” Juuse groans.

“Why not, it’s true. I'm probably not going to play a lot of games the reason of the season. After seeing tonight what the point of it is.” Pekka spits. He is pissed with his own self.

“I know you can.” Juuse tries.

“You might think so, but I know I can’t.” Pekka was never more thankful to be speaking in his native language. He only could imagine the meltdown if anyone else heard it. If Miikka even heard it, he wouldn’t be able to say anything due to Finnish solidarity. What is said in their own language stays in their own language.

“Pekka you just had a bad game, okay, don't think like that,” Juuse tells him.

“You don't understand, you wouldn’t understand.” Pekka snaps.

“You think I don’t. You have sat down with me during times of doubt with my research. You tell me all the time that I am doing everything right, that you believe in me. I still doubt myself in every step of the way. You don’t know what it is like with my research. So, it is exactly the same when I hear you shit on yourself and all I can do is listen.” Juuse rambles on, he pauses to take a deep breath.

“Juuse.” Pekka sighs feeling sorry for snapping at Juuse.

“No, I am not done. I wish that I was there to give you a big hug but no I am here, and you are there. I just want you to stop beating yourself up over this, I know you still will even after I hang up. Pekka I can only imagine the face you made when you were pulled, I know you are pissed with yourself but just know I am proud of you.” Juuse stops and Pekka’s heart melts.

“I am sorry Juuse.” Pekka apologizes.

“No, you are fine, just think about what I said,” Juuse says.

“I will little one.” Pekka used the nickname he gave Juuse. It made his heart melt as he hears Juuse sigh.

“Did you get the pictures I sent you?” Juuse asks.

“Yeah.” Pekka smiles to himself thinking about Juuse.

“Okay, I wasn't sure if they sent.” He says.

“Looked like you had fun,” Pekka says.

“I always do when I watch you.” Juuse tells him getting Pekka to blush. He is thankful that the bus is dark.

“Well, that jersey looks a little big.” Pekka teases.

“Yeah, it was enormous on me.” Pekka could hear Juuse fumbling around on his phone but before he could even say anything he phone buzzed with a message from Juuse.

Opening up the text, Pekka heart skips a beat. Another picture but this time Juuse lays in bed, curled up in a blanket the only light was soft, but it was bright enough to make out the jersey that drapes over him. He looked tired, but a bright smile still was present on his face. Pekka could help save the photo, Juuse just looked so cute.

Before Juuse can even ask something Pekka breathes out a laugh, “Collecting all my things aren’t you.”

“I can give it back.” Juuse rushes out.

Shaking his head even though Juuse couldn’t see him, “Not a chance. All of my things become cute once you put them on.” Pekka smiles. Hearing Juuse yawn, he knows that he should hang up, “Tired?”

“I'm not tired,” Juuse says yawning.

“Sure, you’re not. Go to sleep Juuse,” Pekka says.

“Hmm fine.” Juuse mumbles.

“Okay, little one. Have a good night sleep,” Pekka tells him.

“Wait for Peks before you go.” Juuse stops him.

“Yeah.”

“There is a farmer’s market type thing on the same street as the coffee shop next Thursday. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?” Juuse asks him. Pekka knows if the man asked him to go anywhere with him he would.

“Of course.” Pekka agrees.

“Great, Pekka I'm still proud of you,” Juuse tells him.

“Thank you, Juuse,” Pekka says

“Okay, goodnight Pekka sleep well, call you tomorrow. Let me know when you land and get to the hotel even if I'm asleep.” Juuse tells him.

“I will. Talk to you later Juuse.” Pekka says.

“Bye Peks,” Juuse mumbles before hanging up.

The bus wasn’t far from the airport which was nice. All Pekka wants to do is get on a plane and go to sleep. Nashville to Denver was going to be a three hours flight which mean a long nap before getting into a hotel. He can’t wait to go to sleep. Pekka needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come keep me out on [Timblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/) @mari999-ao3, I swear I am a hoot. I give updates on fics 
> 
> Balls to the wall, Juuse is about playing games anymore. Juuse just really needs some cuddles and if that means he is jumping into his man's lap then he will do it. Once a fucking again as an internal crisis, dude needs to get his shit together. The intentional monologue is basically to fuck Juuse or to not fuck Juuse a story by Pekka. Juuse just to let him know that he loves a man in a suit. -My sister
> 
> There is one bit in here that doesn't add up but if you don't catch it, great. If you did catch it, fic magic.


	7. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the rating went up as you can see so that happened. Thanks to @jasp205 for the help because I clearly can't take credit for this mess. 
> 
> We tried hard editing along with Grammarly help.

Pekka pulls up to Juuse’s apartment complex after many texts arguing about how they were getting to the market, the festival thing that Pekka just ended up calling it a Christmas festival. Pekka had dropped off Juuse of here before but never had gone inside. It was going to be interesting, he wasn’t too sure if Juuse’s roommates were going to be there. Parking he walks up to the stairs to the apartment. 

Knocking on the door a grinning red-headed woman opens the door. Before Pekka can even speak she shouts, “Juuse there is a tall, handsome man here. I think he is for you.” She grins up at Pekka like she didn’t say anything weird at all. “Come in, Juuse takes forever.”

“Thanks,” Pekka says entering the apartment. “I’m Pekka.” He brings out his hand for the woman.

“Braley.” She returns shaking his hand. “Juuse!” Braley shouts again.

Looking around the apartment, it seemed well put together. A little to hipstery for Pekka’s taste but it was nice. He figures it was the doing of Braley, only judging by the round-framed glasses and the cuffed high waisted jeans. She screamed hipster, but it seemed to fit her well. It was just a matter of moments before Juuse came stumbling around the corner fumbling with his belt. “Hey.” Pekka offers in English.

“You don’t have to speak English because of her. It is better she doesn’t know.” Juuse says in their native language, smirking before looking over a Braley who rolls her eyes.

“That’s just rude Juuse.” Pekka teases in English. 

“Remember I know where you sleep Juuse.” Braley jabs. Juuse’s face turns sour, “Actually come here. I need to talk to you about something.” Juuse looks confused, and well Pekka is as well. Her demeanor flipped quickly.

Braley grabs hold of Juuse’s hand dragging him into the hall. It wasn’t long before Pekka hear hushed voices arguing. Pekka felt like he shouldn't have heard, “You told me he was hot but not that hot. Shit, I would leave Devin for a piece of the sugar daddy material out there.” from Braley. Along with, “Fucking stop it. He is out there looking like a fucking vending machine.” from Juuse. Which Pekka didn’t understand, but he is going to assume it is a good thing. 

It was only a few more hushed words before Juuse comes back a blushing mess. “Have fun you two. Don’t keep him out too late, Pekka.” Braley says getting Juuse to grab Pekka’s hand dragging him through the apartment. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Juuse.” 

Shouting from the door, “Doesn’t leave room for much.” 

Winking Braley smirks, “That’s the whole point, sweet boy.” 

Juuse yanks Pekka out the door, slamming it shut. His face is a bright shade, looking down Juuse looks a little bashful. “Sorry for her, Braley can be a little much.” Juuse apologizes. Pekka squeezes Juuse’s hand that he is still holding. 

“It’s alright,” Pekka reassures him. Letting go of his hand Juuse adjusts the strap on his shoulder. Pekka noticed the camera on Juuse shoulder that he hadn’t seen before. “Camera?” is all Pekka can say.

“Oh yeah. It’s just a hobby.” Juuse tells him which is a shock to Pekka. Juuse never once brought it up before.

“You never talk about it,” Pekka says, and Juuse leads him down the stairs. 

“Yeah, I don’t talk about it much. I don’t show people a lot of the time. The only people that really know about it is Braley and Devin and another friend back home.” Juuse explains. “It is like a private thing that helps me relax.” 

“Thank you for telling me about it,” Pekka says. His heart fills knowing that Juuse trusts him enough to tell him about that. 

Looking over at Juuse he is smiling sweetly. “We all need something to help us relax right.” Juuse offers.

“We really do.” Pekka agrees. 

Getting to Pekka’s car he opens the door for Juuse, a soft thank you comes from the younger man. As he gets in and starts up the car, he can practically feel the tension radiating off Juuse. He didn’t think it was from what happened inside, but then again he couldn’t be sure. Racking he brain had around the off-putting mood of Juuse he tries to search his brain of what it might be. Work no, family Pekka doubt it, school fuck school Pekka thought. He knows his presentation for his research is coming up soon, but he wasn’t sure if it was this week or next.

“What’s got you all meh over there,” Pekka asks trying to settle his mind.

“I’m not meh,” Juuse states as if it was disgusting.

“Yeah, you are. You're not in a sour mood but you not in a happy one, meaning it is a meh mood.” Pekka explains.

“I hate when you’re right,” Juuse says.

“Years of experience.” Pekka shrugs.

“I'm nervous,” Juuse tells him looking out the window. 

“Your research presentation?” Pekka asks.

Turning to look at Pekka there is a fondness in Juuse eyes. “You remember?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if it was this week or next,” Pekka tells him.

“It’s tomorrow,” Juuse says. Pekka can see the nerves in him. “I just can’t get it out of my head, now I'm ruining our outing sorry.”

“Don't be sorry it a big deal. Let's just use this outing to relax okay. You take photos and enjoy the day.” Pekka grabs hold of his hand to squeeze it before dropping it. Juuse offers him a weak smile.

“I’ll try as long as you relax as well,” Juuse tells him. 

“I am with you, so I will,” Pekka said with a slight smile from Juuse. He was looking straight at him not even trying to hide his blush and Pekka loved every minute of it.

Riding the rest of the way in silence Pekka would catch Juuse either messing around with his camera or watching him. It was peaceful to have the younger man in his car filling it with soft hums to the music playing. As they made it to the festival and parked, Pekka couldn’t help but wish this was a date. The place was littered with Christmas lights, there were holiday decorations everywhere it was the place you bring someone to show them they are loved. 

Making their way to the entrance Pekka watched as Juuse began to relax, his eyes shined bright with happiness, and his smile was somehow even more dazzling. Taking his camera into his hands, Juuse started to walk away to photograph something giving Pekka the advantage to pay for the tickets without Juuse arguing about it. Paying for the tickets Pekka begun to walk to find Juuse but was stopped to take a picture with a little girl. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rinne, for taking a picture with me.” The little girl said while hugging him. She runs up to her parents, her father picks up giving her a hug. Pekka wanted that, he wants a family. He wants someone to be able to come home to. Even with him, aging Pekka doesn’t believe it will happen anytime soon.

Waving goodbye, he looked up to see Juuse watching him. Walking over to him he handed Juuse his ticket.

“I told you I would buy mine.” Juuse wines.

“You walked away,” Pekka explains.

“But the lights were so pretty,” Juuse tells him.

“Yeah might have to get my own picture of them but with you next to them huh?” Pekka says getting Juuse to look down blushing. “Now come on I want to get hot chocolate.”

“I will buy it,” Juuse demands.

“You can buy it.” Pekka shakes his head.

“Good,” Juuse says, “You're really good with kids you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted some,” Pekka tells him.

“Yeah?” Juuse questions.

“Yeah.” Pekka nods. 

Walking around a bit, they find a hot chocolate stand. Pekka figures he can have a small cup, just like Juuse asked he paid for the drinks. Juuse got a large cup which for some reason Pekka found adorable. He knew the younger man liked hot chocolate, but the adorableness came from Juuse wrapping both hands around it, drinking a little but realized it was too hot. His face turned away from Pekka as he laughed. Oh, Pekka knows he is so gone for the younger man. 

Looking around the festival Pekka couldn’t really see how Juuse was taking his time to take photos of such minimal things. There is an enormous ice display and decorations that seem far more appealing to capture but what does he know. He watched as the younger man's hands worked focusing the camera and zooming in and out. This shouldn’t be hot, Pekka thought this is just him doing what he loves. As he was lost in thought once more Pekka didn’t notice Juuse leaning down to capture a photo of him. Pekka doesn’t say anything or move. He just lets Juuse do his thing as he needs. 

Walking around the festival Pekka tries to keep his head down the best as possible. He wanted to be here with Juuse, he didn’t want Juuse to be here with Pekka. Although he is grateful that it is Nashville and not Toronto. 

Pekka thinks about buying a few things, but nothing really stands out, so he doesn’t bother. It wasn’t too long before Juuse and Pekka found a bench a little bit hidden from the public. They’re tucked behind one of the tents that only a few people are walking. Juuse looked through his photos, and he drinks his hot chocolate. 

Juuse scoots closer to him, he leans into Pekka sipping on his hot chocolate. Knowing he is in public Pekka can’t wrap an arm around Juuse like he would if they were sitting in his living room. He can’t, it takes one person to see him. It is the only real fear in his life. He loves who he is, he has excepted it for years, but he doesn’t want everything to end in a shit show. 

Smiling down at Juuse, everything feels familiar to Pekka. It felt like a date like the really cheesy ones you go on, and he loves every second of it. He wishes it was a date, but Pekka knows he is too scared to ask him. Pekka wants to be able to hold Juuse’s hand and take him to a nice restaurant just because he can. He wants to be able to call Juuse his because he is his boyfriend. He wants to be able to say this is Juuse the love of my life just because he can. But he can’t, he is too scared of it, too scared of being let down. 

Juuse pulls him out of his thought placing a hand on his forearm. “Come on let's look around some more.” 

“Alright,” Pekka says. 

Walking around Pekka found Juuse leaning closer into him. Their hands brushed every so often and all Pekka wanted to do was take hold of it. Juuse would stop every once in a while to take a picture of something and Pekka gladly would stop for him. Pekka watched him, he looked so relaxed like he belonged there. 

Juuse is taking extra long to take a picture, so Pekka moves over to the nearest booth to look around. It was an older woman selling decorated mugs. He looks through the tent of things before coming across a mug. It was simple, a large coffee mug that has ‘Barista’ painted in cursive with flowers behind it. It was cute, and it was Juuse, it reminded him of the younger man. Pekka knew he had to get it for him, Christmas was coming up, so he figured he could give it to him then. 

As the woman was wrapping the mug up Juuse came over. She smiles at him as he stood next to Pekka. They weren’t even out of the tent when Juuse asks, “So what did you buy?”

Laughing Pekka answers with a “Nosy aren’t you.”

“Just curious.” Juuse sticks his tongue out getting Pekka to laugh.

“Just got a present for a friend,” Pekka tells him.

“Oh okay,” Juuse says. “Hey, you want to get out of here. It is getting a little chilly.” 

Pekka could have walked around more, but if spending more one on one time with Juuse was an option he would take it, “Sure.” 

“Come on then,” Juuse says. 

The two walks towards the car as crowds of people begin to come through. Pekka is actually glad they are leaving now. Getting into the car Juuse switches the radio to Christmas music. He sings an extremely off tone ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ which as hilarious to Pekka. He also found it adorable like apparently everything Juuse does. He sings to Pekka, pointing at him, ‘And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.’ Looking away Pekka can’t help but feel the blush rise to his face. 

The song changes meaning Juuse does a terrible rendition of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ the boy didn’t even know all the words to it. They both laugh as he tried to mumble his way through the song. For a man that knows all the words to ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You,’ it doesn’t translate well for other songs. The drive was enjoyable with Juuse.

Pulling up to the apartment Juuse grabs ahold of Pekka’s hand as they get to the door of the apartment. Pekka was confused, but once he got inside, he wasn’t. Juuse drags him past the couch Braley and Devin are cuddling on. Pekka says hello to be polite, but Juuse says in English loud enough for Braley and Devin, “Don’t interact. She is like a gremlin you can’t feed her after midnight.”

Devin laughs, and Braley snorts. It must be an inside joke because Braley comes back with, “Only you can feed me, you sweet boy.” It gets Juuse to flip her off dragging Pekka along.

Getting to Juuse’s room, it was small, but it was cute. Pictures scattered the walls, taped up, stopping at what seems to be the highest point Juuse can reach. Juuse plops himself on his bed and grads for a laptop Pekka has never seen. Pekka just stands in the middle of Juuse’s room. “Sit down you goof,” Juuse says. 

Sitting next to Juuse, he takes the sd card out of his camera and puts it in the laptop. It was only a moment or two before the pictures were being pulled up. Pekka just caught a glimpse of one before Juuse moved them all over to a different file. “Wow.” Is all Pekka can say as he gets a sight of the folders. There are so many folders.

“It is a photo laptop,” Juuse explains going into the folder he put the festive photos in. Juuse takes the card out and puts it back in his camera. He is about to close the laptop when Pekka stops him. “What?”

“Can you show me some of the pictures?” Pekka asks before finishing with, “It is only if you want to.” Juuse nods opening the folder. Clicking through them, they are beautiful. There is so much detail that he was able to capture. Eventually clicking through all of them he gets into once that he did before. It was from a street, he is assuming in Nashville. “Juuse these are beautiful.” 

“You don’t have to say that,” Juuse mumbles before closing his laptop. He places it on the desk next to his bed. 

“No Juuse, I am not,” Pekka says. “Why would you say that?”

Juuse just shrugs and shakes his head. Pekka won’t pursue it if Juuse doesn’t want to talk about it. Juuse kicks off his shoes before he lays down, so Pekka does the same. Pekka lays down with Juuse, it was only a few seconds before Juuse was putting his head on Pekka’s chest.

Rubbing up and down Juuse’s back, Pekka feels at peace with life. He knows that he is going to have to leave soon, he has a game, and Juuse has his project presentation the next day. Feeling Juuse relax into his touch, he let out a breath he did know he was holding. He was worried about Juuse, worried that the younger man was going to overstress. Continuing his hand movement, he heard Juuse sighed next to him. It was a content happy sigh that he could listen to forever. Juuse shrugs Pekka off to sit up, Pekka follows suit. He was met with a lapful of Juuse snuggling into him.

“Juuse what do you need?” Pekka asks holding him in his lap.

“It’s not even what I need more of what I want,” Juuse tells him

Sighing Pekka places a kiss in Juuse’s hair, “Your want is my need.”

“I’m not good with these kinds of things.” Juuse tells him running his hands through his hair, “Like the whole emotion thing. I can feel them, but I am not good talking about them.”

“Juuse it's just me remember that.” Pekka rubs up and down the younger man’s back. 

Feeling him take a deep breath before groaning, “That’s the problem.”

“Hey, remember I was freaking out on the phone about my career you helped me with that. You can do emotion.” Pekka says poking at Juuse heart getting him to giggle softly. “Just tell me Juuse.” 

Before Pekka knows it Juuse’s lips are on his own. Pekka melts into the kiss, brings his hands up to cup Juuse’s face. Pulling back Juuse leans his forehead against Pekka’s, for once Juuse has the height advantage, but Pekka still steals a kiss from Juuse or well more two. Juuse’s grin brings a smile to Pekka’s own. Pekka can’t believe he just kissed Juuse. 

Stealing a soft peck from Juuse, Pekka asks. “Is that what you needed.” Juuse nods but Pekka needs to hear him, “Nope, you don’t get to nod your way out of this one.”

“Yep.” Juuse beams before rushing out a, “I really like you Pekka.”

“I really like you to.” Pekka blushed like he’s back in grade school when a girl told him she liked him. “I really do.” Pekka kisses his lips once again. He could get used to kissing on the soft sweet lips of Juuse. 

“Can I ask you something Pekka? You can always say no.” 

“Don’t think I could ever say no to you.”

Juuse blushes, “Can we uh... um.. I.. uh uh uh.” Juuse gets caught up in his words.

Placing a hand on Juuse’s cheek before kissing the other, “Take your time.” Pekka tells him.

“Can we consider this our uh uh first date.” Juuse rushes out the last two words. He blushes trying to hide, but Pekka isn’t letting him. 

Looking deeply at Juuse before kissing him at the pause of each word, “Of course, we can.” Juuse giggles which Pekka loves. Holding onto Juuse sides, he begins to giggle even more. Finding out Juuse was ticklish was something he couldn’t believe he hasn't discovered before. Tickling his sides even more Juuse rolls over off Pekka’s lap onto the bed. Hovering over Juuse Pekka continues, getting the littlest of giggles to the loudest of laughs.

It wasn’t long before Juuse was swatting at Pekka’s chest, “Stop. I can’t breathe.” Pekka pulls back dropping next to Juuse. Catching his breath, Juuse is a smiling mess. “God I really like you.”

“I know you told me.” Pekka smiles. “You know I like being able to hold you, cuddle you, kiss you, so I am glad you like me.”

Leaning in for a kiss Juuse stops him blushing a fiery red. “So, does this mean we are like together or something.”

“Oh god, you are young.” Pekka groans getting Juuse to giggle.

“And you're old.” Juuse huffs a laugh.

“But yes,” Pekka tells him.

“It is a good thing your cute,” Juuse tells him.

“Don’t really know what it means but I heard you call me a vending machine.” Pekka laughs but Juuse through his hands over his face. Pekka removes them to see Juuse forcefully shutting his eyes. 

Kissing along his jaw Pekka gets Juuse to open his eyes. “You heard that.”

“Tried not to but you two were trying to be quiet in an already quiet apartment,” Pekka tells him.

“So that means you heard what Braley said.” Juuse shakes his head.

“Only matters what you say,” Pekka says before kissing down to Juuse’s neck. “Just curious why I am a vending machine.”

“That is for another day, old man.” Juuse chuckles before letting out a moan as Pekka sucks on the skin next to his Adam's apple. “Pekka.” Juuse breathes, “We can’t.”

“I know, oh, I know,” Pekka mumbles in Juuse’s skin. 

Juuse huffs, “Pekka.”

“What do you need?” Pekka pulls back to ask. 

“For more fucking time.” Juuse groans before attacking Pekka’s neck. 

If Juuse has been anywhere as frustrated Pekka has been for the last few weeks, Pekka knows it is going to be a good night. Sucking on his neck Pekka is bless that Juuse isn’t still in his lap or this was going to be a very awkward walk out the door. Although Pekka wouldn’t mind it, mind the weight of Juuse on him, holding him there even though he knows he could push him off whenever he wanted. 

It wasn’t long before Pekka was moaning himself. He wants more, but neither of them can commit the time to it. Pekka also wants to be able to look Braley in the eye once more. Juuse moves between Pekka’s jaw and his neck. Feeling Juuse unbutton his shirt things were only getting more real. Pekka pushed Juuse off a bit. 

“Baby we can’t.” Pekka introduces a name he didn’t think would come out. Juuse blushes a bright red, his lips are plump, his hair is a mess. Oh, he looks so good. Pekka moves some hair out of Juuse’s face before kissing his forehead. Sitting up, Juuse follows before moving in Pekka’s lap. He nuzzles his face into Pekka’s shoulder. Pekka was so gone for this man. “Baby.” 

“I know,” Juuse smirks before diving back in. He pulls Pekka shirt aside mouthing kisses down his neck. Pekka knows at this angle that he could easily push Juuse off, but he is loving every second of Juuse’s mouth being on him. Juuse pulls down the shoulders of his shirt to continue his path of pure blissful destruction. Juuse nips at the skin between Pekka’s neck and collarbone causing him to moan something nasty. “Fuck.” Juuse breathes.

“Juuse, baby.” Pekka moans. Juuse takes no prisoners sucking on Pekka’s neck. He prays Juuse doesn’t leave any marks, but he is almost sure he already has. Juuse mouths down Pekka’s neck making it to his collarbone. He sucks kisses into the sensitive skin. Pekka knows he is going to need to tap out in a little bit. Moving ever so often to kiss the skin Pekka has had enough, he won’t be able to hold off. “Juuse I can’t. Please, you need to stop.” 

Juuse lightens up, feathering kisses up to Pekka’s mouth. Kissing him softly once before laying his head against Pekka. “Sorry I got carried away.”

“I know baby.” Pekka kisses his cheek, “You're just easy to get lost in.” Pekka trails kisses down to his neck, never sucking on the skin to leave marks. Pekka doesn’t mind too much on his self, knowing that he has his gear to cover the marks, but Juuse has a presentation in the morning that he wouldn’t jeopardize. Juuse whines as Pekka kisses his neck getting him to wiggle around, “Baby look at me.” Pekka says. Juuse looks at him, “I need to get going.”

“Pekka.” Juuse whines.

“Juuse, we both have to do things in the morning.”

“I know.” Juuse removes himself from Pekka. Getting up Pekka can notice in the light the hard on forming in Juuse’s pants. He feels wrong to leave Juuse this way, but he is young he can figure it out. 

“Sorry baby,” Pekka smirks at his work. Juuse blushes a bright red.

“Is little one going to turn into baby.” Juuse teases.

“I think I like both.” Pekka answers.

“I think I do too.” Juuse leans down to kiss Pekka. “Come on if you are going then you are going.” 

Pekka buttons up his shirt before standing up. He adjusts himself to look presentable to Juuse’s roommates as he leaves. Looking at Juuse he tugs on his shoes, Pekka does the same. Juuse seems disappointed. “Come here,” Pekka says opening his arms. Juuse collapses into them. “It isn’t like I am leaving forever, alright.”

“Alright.” Juuse nods before kissing Pekka’s cheek. “Come on before I make you stay forever.”

“Let's go, baby.” Pekka kisses his head before parting from each other. Juuse takes Pekka’s hand leading him out the door. 

Going through the living room Braley and Devin are still curled together like when they came in. “Leaving so soon Pekka.”

“Braley we are watching The Office.” Devin hushes her. 

Walking out of the apartment they head down to the car. Still hand in hand. “Text me when you get home,” Juuse tells him.

“Of course,” Pekka says.

“Thank you, Pekka. I had a really great night.” 

“Me too.” Pekka kisses his lips once more. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Juuse says as closes the door.

Driving home Pekka can’t believe the night. He kissed Juuse, like he kissed the shit out of Juuse. The younger man in his lap whining, everything he dreams of. Driving home he had to think of anything other than the man. Getting home Pekka knew he needs a cold shower right away. He sends off a quick text to Juuse saying he got home.

As Pekka walked upstairs to the bathroom, he could still feel how painfully hard he was in his pants. Juuse left him wrecked absolutely wrecked, entering his room looking in his mirror he could see how the younger man left his presence behind. Stripping from his clothes Pekka let out a porn like moan once his erection was released from his boxer briefs, he felt ridiculous. All they did was makeout knowing it would have gotten more serious if they had the time he shook his head. 

Walking into the bathroom, he was met once again with the reflection of the hickeys left on his neck but now fully naked he saw how he left them from his mid-neck to his shoulder. Marks peppered across his collarbone leaving him looking like a teenager whose parents weren’t home. He knows his teammates are going to give him shit tomorrow, but he didn’t care all he could think about was Juuse lips and how soft they were.

Getting into the shower, he tried to let the cold water run over his body to help his situation, but he knew it wasn’t going away on its own. Grabbing a hold of his cock he began to aimlessly stroke his length. Leaning his forearm against the shower to help support himself he rested his head against his arm, closing his eyes to let the pleasure take over him.

Letting his mind wander he was brought back to the image of Juuse moaning in pure bliss had him pick up his pace. Thinking of his lips on his neck he let out his own moan. With his pants filling the room he thought of Juuse being here. Him being the one who had his hand around his throbbing cock. Thinking of his red and abused lips around his cock had Pekka feel his dick twitch telling him he was close. Thinking of the younger man's moans and lips around him letting him use him for his pleasure had him cum all over his hand with his boy’s name on his lips.

Washing the cum off of him, Pekka went through this routine fast. He felt gross for thinking about Juuse in such a way. He felt wrong for wanting Juuse so badly that he had used his image to get off but they were together now and if Juuse wanted him like that he could have him. He would give Juuse anything he ever wanted. He would do anything for the younger man.   
Getting out of the shower looking at Juuse’s handiwork once more and exited the room to go about the rest of his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should totally come check me out on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/) @mari999-ao3 to join team vending machine. This chapter was something else and only more is to come.


	8. Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter but it was mostly done for the laughs of Jasp205 and I. 
> 
> We tried our best editing and Grammarly helped.

The morning has passed in a rush for Pekka. He woke up a little later than he should have but he was feeling good. He made himself a quick breakfast and gathered his things before having to leave. He got to the rink later than he should have but it was going to be okay. Most of the guys were already changed out so he does the same. Miraculously no one took notice of the marks on his neck. Pekka hopes it stayed that way, but he knows it won’t.

Going through skate everything was smooth. All the guys working hard but not pushing themselves too hard. It was just great, Pekka wasn’t entirely sure if he wasn’t still feeling the high of the night before. Going back into the locker room to shower Pekka knew it was the truest test.

As Pekka began to take off his T-shirt, he hears the hoots and hallers. Fuck was all he could think. He really doesn’t want to explain to his team about what happened. He was happy to be with Juuse, he was beyond happy more fucking ecstatic, but his team was going to have a field day with this.

“Damn Pekka finally got laid.” One of the guys says walking past him. He wasn’t sure who it was, but he knows it got the rest of the team to look.

“Shit dude, he really did a number on you huh?” Roman said from across the room.

“Y’all finally get your shit together or?” Someone else asks.

“Wait are you two together, we need to know,” Ryan asks.

Knowing his team so well Pekka shakes his head. “If there is money on my relationship I’m not answering,” Pekka states turning back around to gather his things before head to the showers.

“I’ll take that as a yes you are, so Colton gets the money he said before Christmas yet after American Thanksgiving or well he referred to it as the best of cuffing season.” Nick states.

“Can I shower or,” Pekka asks in annoyance.

“No dude, no way, since when did you and the little dude finally do the deed,” Kevin questioned.

“Seriously are we teenagers.” Pekka states. “And my sex life is none of your guys business.”

“So, he Hoovered vacuumed you but no sex, damn you really are dating a younger dude,” Ryan says causing the room to erupt in laughter. Pekka knows he's right, but like he didn't have to say it, he thought.

“Can we not?” Pekka asked once more.

“Go shower Peks we can talk after,” P.K. stated.

Pekka showers quickly, he just wanted to get out of the locker room, so he could go home. He knows he will be getting crap for this for months to come but he still doesn’t want to deal with it in the current moment.

When finished P.K. walked towards his stall to talk. “So you grew finally the balls and ask the little dude out.” P.K. asks in a hushed voice.

“Actually, no it was a weird situation that you truly would only get from dating a 23-year-old, but it was more of him asking me out,” Pekka tells him.

“Damn I thought he was going to pine over you forever, but seriously what do you mean it was weird?” P.K. asks.

“Like he had asked me before we left for Denver if I wanted to go with him to a festival downtown.” Pekka starts but gets cut off by P.K.

“Oh yeah I wanted to take LV to it, but she couldn’t make it out here.”

“It was nice just saying but as I was saying before you interrupted me, he asked me. So, I show up to pick him up, and he and his roommate have a conversation that I know I wasn't supposed to hear. That reminds me I need to ask you something after I finish.” Pekka pauses and P.K. nods to him. “So, we go and stay for an hour or two, and I couldn't help but think how much of a date it felt like.”

“You know you sound like a teenage girl telling her best friend about her crush.” P.K. laughs.

“Yeah, I know. So, we head back to his place he is beyond flustered cause he has his research presentation today, and I was trying to help.” Pekka tells him.

“What did you do.” P.K. groans in a bad way.

“I didn't do anything. I wanted him to just his words but instead he used his lips.” Pekka smirks to himself getting P.K. to shake this head.

“So, you guys haven’t talked about your feeling, or have you?” P.K. asks.

“We did after he kissed me. I made him talk about his feelings, and he said he wanted the festival to be our first date. It was weird in a sense that I forgot how hard it is to talk about your feelings when your younger, but it worked out.” Pekka tells him.

“It sure did by the look of for necks. So, did he give you those before or after you forced into talking about his feelings?” P.K. asks.

Pekka deadpans, “After.”

“Good boy. He really knows how to seal the deal.” P.K. chuckles.

“Yeah.” Pekka shakes his head with slight embarrassment.

“So, what did you want to ask me?” P.K. brings back around.

“Oh yeah, so when I picked him up I was waiting in his living room when he was taken a way to have his conversation with his roommate,” Pekka said a little frustrated, it was kind of embarrassing he had to ask his own teammate what he meant.

“Okay.” P.K. trails off.

“Their walls are thin, and I heard the girl say I am sugar daddy material which I don't give a shit about.” Pekka says which cause P.K. to laugh.” Stop laughing, or I'm leaving.”

P.K. laughs. “No, go on cause she’s not wrong.”

“So, they talk a little more before Juuse calls me a vending machine.” P.K. starts laughing right away, but Pekka continues. “He didn’t tell me what it meant when I ask. P.K. please save an old man some weird Google searches,” Pekka says throwing his head into his hands. Of course, at that moment to once loud room went silent.

“Yo P.K. you want me to tell him or you,” Colton asks from the back.

“Nah I got it bud.” P.K. shakes his head. “Dude you’re so fucking old even I know what he meant, and I'm not that young.”

“You're also you, you know what’s cool.” Pekka offers.

“Lord stop talking let me talk. What he meant was you're a snack, and by snack, I mean you’re good looking.” P.K. tells him which gets it to click in Pekka’s head.

“So, by a vending machine, he means I'm really really good looking cause they are filled with snacks,” Pekka says.

“Wow look at you already catching up with the youth.” P.K. laughs.

“Shut it.” Pekka hisses.

“But yeah basically in his eyes your fucking really really hot. So if you hear that or hear you a full course meal than he’s just saying how hot you are.” P.K. tells him.

“Got it. Now all of you can fuck off and stop laughing at your poor old goaltender.” Pekka shouts in the room.

“But Peks it really is funny,” Miikka tells him.

“I feed you my food, let you sleep in my house and this is how you repay me,” Pekka says with a laugh.

“We still love you Pekka with your old man knowledge and everything.” Roman buds in.

“Thank you. Roman someone has to.” Pekka smiles.

“Trust I think we have seen someone does today.” Roman smirks.

Groaning Pekka grabs his things and heads out of the locker room. The drive home was alright he got a text from Juuse saying he was about to go in to do his presentation. Pekka texts back you will do great and something along the lines you are the best around. He wishes he was there to give Juuse a kiss, but he is in his car driving home to take a nap that he needed.

Arriving home Pekka head straight to his bed. Knowing he need sleep if he wants to have a great start for the game tonight. His mind was still racing over Juuse’s presentation that he had to give. Rationally Pekka knows his boy will do fantastic, but there the slight chance things might go wrong. Sending another quick text to Juuse telling him he’s proud him no matter what, Pekka feels better and allows himself to head to sleep.

\---

Waking up from his nap he has texts from Juuse, saying to call him. It was almost an hour ago, so Pekka calls right away. Juuse answers right away, “Hey baby, sorry I was taking a nap.”

A little sniffle came from Juuse, “It is alright. I understand.” Another sniffle came through.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Pekka demands.

“I fucking bomb that presentation. I did terribly. They hated it.” Juuse tells him.

“Baby.” Pekka sighs, “Facetime me please.”

“I rather not Pekka.” He tells Pekka.

“Okay that’s fine but will you tell me what they said?” Pekka asks.

“Yeah well, my supervising professor thought it was shit. She has hated it the whole way. She told me that the research was unorganized and that it wasn’t specific enough. She fucking hated it.” Juuse sniffles, Pekka wants to ask if he had been crying, but he doesn’t want to push Juuse. He has learned not too. He will talk if he wants to.

“Were there other people there?” Pekka asks.

“Yeah, a grad student in their final year and another business professor. They liked it.” Juuse gets cut off by Pekka.

“See baby someone liked it,” Pekka tells him.

“I guess, but they still said that some kinks need to be worked out,” Juuse tells him.

“Still baby they liked it,” Pekka reassures.

Juuse groans, “It doesn’t matter if they liked it. My supervisor doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry Juuse.” Pekka wishes he was there to hug and kiss the man.

It’s okay I still have all next semester to finish it out.” Juuse tells him.

“Thats good,” Pekka says. The conversation turns silent, so Pekka asks, “How was work?”

“Alright, it wasn’t too busy,” Juuse says turning quiet once again. “I at least get to drink tonight. Get to celebrate the end of the semester.”

“That’s good,” Pekka tells him.

“Will try to catch the game,” Juuse says getting a smile to come to Pekka’s face.

“You don’t have to. Enjoy your time with your friends.” Pekka wants Juuse to be at the game tonight, but his friends still need to exist in his life. He would also like Juuse to keep it easy and relax a little.

“I will, but if they are playing the game at the bar, I will be watching,” Juuse explains.

“Okay baby.” Pekka smiles.

“I’ll let you go so you can get ready for the game,” Juuse says.

“Alright, Juuse. I will talk to you later.” Pekka doesn't want to hang up, but he knows he should.

“Talk to you later Peks, bye,” Juuse says.

“Bye.” Was all Pekka said before the line goes dead.

Pekka gets out of bed and readies for the game.

\---

The game had gone great. They won four to one against Carolina. Coming off his high Pekka gets into the locker room to find texts from Juuse.

_**-I’m watching the game at the bar. You are doing so good Peks.-** _  
_**-Wishing I was wearing your jersey like your actual one.-** _  
_**-Pekka you looks soooo gooood out there.-** _  
_**-Damn I am definitely putting the jersey on when I get home.-** _  
_**-I didn’t know how good tequila shots were till now.-** _

Groaning, Pekka brings his hand to his head shaking his head in genuine worry for the younger man. There is still more texts, but he really doesn’t want to continue. P.K. must have noticed, “You good Peks.”

“Peachy.” Pekka grins.

“You look scared.” P.K. comments.

“Juuse is out with friends at a bar, and I am going through his texts.”

P.K. chuckles, “Good luck bud.”

_**Peeeekkkkkaaaa good save.-** _  
_**-You look so hot out there.-** _  
_**-Fucking** **hellllllll** **Pekka.-** _  
_**-Damn you look** **soooo** **hooottttt.-** _  
_**-Another** **rooouuund** **oof shotts.-** _

Pekka knows it is only going downhill from here.

**-** _**Cannn't believe I** **kissed** **you last niight.-** _  
_**-Woooow I kissed Pekka Rinne last night.-** _  
**-You pllayying wiith myy hiickiees on your nec-**  
_**-iiiimmma suuckkaaa thattt DDIICCKK** _  
_**-PEEEEEKKKKKAAAA-** _

Pekka shakes his head slightly embarrassed for Juuse. He really likes him, but these texts are otherworldly. He feels better that the only person that would be able to read these is all the way across the room. Pekka figures he would text Juuse back to make sure he is okay. **_-I am glad you are having fun baby. Please, be safe.-_**

Pekka goes to shower. Coming back he still doesn’t have a response from Juuse. He figures just give the boy some time. Leaving the arena getting back to his home he still doesn’t have anything. Getting worried, so he sends him another text, ** _-Just wanted to check in to see how you are doing. You didn’t respond to my last text. Please just give me a sign you’re alive.-_**

Going inside he feels his phone vibrate, please be Juuse. He knew it wasn’t since he was greeted with English. ** _-Hey, Pekka this is Braley. Just here to tell you Juuse here is alive, very drunk but alive. I have no idea what the texts Juuse sent you but knowing drunk Juuse they were fun.-_**

_**-Thanks, Braley.-** _

Slipping into bed Pekka could fall asleep knowing his boy was safe and alright.

\----

Being pulled from his sleep Pekka noticed first it wasn’t his alarm and second that it was seven am on a day without practice where he should be sleeping until at least nine, and thirdly that it was a call coming in from Juuse. Smiling to himself as he swipes the call to accept.

“Good morning,” Pekka said as soon as he answered the phone even with the sleep in his voice.

“Morning.” Juuse groaned probably a little hungover.

“Hungover?” Pekka questions.

“Barely,” Juuse tells him.

“Ah to be young again.” Pekka laughs.

“Shut it, I'm calling to say sorry for the stuff I texted you last night.” Juuse groans.

Pekka feels terrible that Juuse thinks he needs to apologize. It is slightly embarrassing for him, but drunk Juuse must be a sight. “You’re alright little one.”

“Ugh, tequila shots are good but so so bad.” Juuse sighs.

“Yeah, I've had my run with them I know. Trust me once you passed thirty the hangover are a real bitch.” Pekka tells him.

“Don’t even want to hear it.” Juuse mumbles.

“You sure,” Pekka says with a chuckle. “You're up early for a man that was out all night.”

“Night after drinking my body really hates me, so I wake up at ungodly hours.” Juuse groans.

“I see,” Pekka says.

The line goes silent for a moment before he hears a huff and, “Oh god you don't have practice today I called you way too early.”

“You're fine, for you I’ll always answer,” Pekka tells him.

“Your way to nice to someone who made an ass of himself over text last night,” Juuse says.

“Ah, I see.” He says.

“I'm still sorry about it. It was uncalled for even if I was a crown and coke and 6 shots of tequila deep,” Juuse confesses. Pekka can’t even think about drinking that much without feeling slightly sick.

“I was more embarrassed for you than myself. It's alright you made coming off the game even better. I might have had a laugh or two really.” Pekka explains.

“My drunken horniness is not something to laugh at. I was mortified when I saw I texted you.” Juuse tells him.

“Yeah, I would say I've been there but…” Pekka trails off to think about the phone calls he has made to boyfriends and girlfriends while drunk.

“Seriously, no drunken mistakes?” Juuse questions.

“Oh no I have had plenty of mistakes, but when I was your age, I would have called my boyfriend to say how I wanted to suck his dick not text them.” Pekka teases.

“Stop your making it worse.” Juuse groans. Pekka can hear Juuse shift around in his bed.

“So, did you ever end up wearing my jersey or.” Pekka laughs.

“I'm going to hang up.” Juuse threatens, but Pekka knows better.

“No, you’re not.” Pekka teases.

“You're lucky I like you a lot.” Juuse hums.

“Am I?” Pekka question but mostly teases.

“Yep,” Juuse says.

“So, did you?” Pekka asks.

It was only moments later that Juuse turns the phone call into a Facetime. Pekka looks at the younger man curled up in his blankets with a bit of his jersey popping out. Juuse looks like a mess, his hair is everywhere, his eyes look tired, but he looks cute. Juuse brings a hand to his mouth to cover a yawn, and the sleeve engulfs his hand. “Does this answer your question.”

“Oh yeah.” Pekka breathes getting Juuse to blush. “You look great baby.” Juuse pulls his blanket up to cover his face, “No you don’t get to cover up.”

“Pekka.” Juuse whines removing the blanket.

Pekka wishes he could ask if he could see the full thing but it is still early and doesn’t really need all of that to deal with. He’s about to bite his tongue from saying Juuse is cute, but it wasn’t a couple days ago it was now, “Looking really cute.”

“Good, now I’ll let you sleep more okay,” Juuse says softly.

“Okay baby.” Pekka sighs, he wants to continue talking to Juuse, but his body still has a couple of hours in it.

“Bye Pekka sleeps well,” Juuse tells him.

“Bye Juuse take care of that hangover.” He says with soft laughter before hanging up.

Pekka falls back asleep with easy. He falls asleep dreaming about Juuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am a hoot. Come follow me over on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/) @mair999-ao3 for updates and other good things.
> 
> The whole conversation explaining what a vending machine is to Pekka stems from the conversation Jasp and I had with our grandmother after our brother called himself a snack. 
> 
> This is how I wanted the conversation about the vending machine to go but I was told no.  
> “P.K., why did Juuse refer to me as a vending machine” -Pekka “LV I’m going to have to call you back.”-P.K.
> 
>  
> 
> These were our notes for the chapter.  
> I made myself fucking snort at Hoover vacuum. Juuse takes no prisoners on that fuckers neck. Pekka respects his boy, he is a true gent. Oh, yeah a true gent that wants to see if Juuse is wearing pants.
> 
> Not going to lie I had to look back at my own tequila text to channel my drunk Juuse.


	9. Merry Christmas to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another long chapter but this one is filled with some smut. So you have been warned.
> 
> We try our best editing but Grammarly always helps.

Having discussed with Juuse, he knew the younger man was unable to head home for Christmas. Pekka had become used to missing the holidays with family and grown to expect it with him, but he saw how sad Juuse had become the days leading up to it. Having confessed to Pekka is the boy’s favorite holiday he understood how not being home really hurt him. 

As the weeks leading up to the day, he tried every opportunity to make Juuse something that reminds him of home so that he would feel a little better. Juuse was happy each time there was some kind of Finnish treat waiting for him when he would come over, or when Pekka would bring it to him at work, although he still noticed he was wallowing in his sadness. 

Having a few days off for the holidays was nice, he was able to spend it with Juuse and his team before having a home game on the 27th. As the days creep up until it was Christmas, he felt a warmth he hadn’t in a while. He was happy, he has Juuse and a team that supports him wholeheartedly. His career might be coming to an end soon, but he felt confident about the future. If the future held him here in Nashville or back in Finland, he hopes Juuse would be with him, but he understood if the younger man wouldn’t. He had come to terms with the thought of Juuse wanting to leave him after a while, but he had him now, and that’s all that mattered.

Waking to the sound of his alarm Pekka checked his phone to see message after message wishing him a Merry Christmas. It was nice seeing some kindness even if it was only for a holiday. Responding quickly to those he saw he had no text from Juuse he figures the younger man was still asleep. 

Having only been together for two weeks it felt like so much longer to Pekka. Knowing Juuse since September and falling for him not too long after that, he couldn’t help but feel like it been so much longer. Knowing he was going to have Christmas with friends he was happy when Juuse asked if he could come by later in the night just to see him. 

Sending Juuse a quick good morning text saying to call him when he woke, Pekka got up to go get ready for his day. Gathering a few gifts for Roman and his fiancé along with a few of the other guys that were going to be at the home. It was nice to have teammates that like himself couldn’t go home for the holidays. It was mostly just the younger guys with girlfriends, but it was still nice to be around others.

Placing them in the living room so he wouldn’t forget them later his phone began to buzz to life. Taking hold of his phone, he was greeted with the contact photo of Juuse. Swiping to answer he already could feel himself break out into a wide grin. Damn did this boy have him wrapped around his finger, Pekka thought?

“Sorry, Peks I just saw your message.” Juuse apologizes. 

“You’re okay little one,” Pekka tells him. 

“Merry Christmas Pekka!” Juuse practically screams causing Pekka to chuckle in responds with his own Merry Christmas. “I’ve been swamped getting stuff together for dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll let you go then just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas cause I know how much it means to you,” Pekka explains.

“Oh, thank you. I can stay and talk, it’s fine.” Juuse says before hearing a groan. “No Braley don’t touch that.”

“Baby you’re fine I’ll see you later tonight right.” Pekka chuckles.

“Yeah,” Juuse says.

“Yes, baby.” Pekka gives him a soft smile getting Juuse to sigh. “Bye Juuse.”

“Bye babe,” Juuse says catching Pekka by surprise. He didn’t even get time to react before the younger man hung up. Babe, he liked it.

Pekka begins to roll through the day. He calls his family to wish them a Merry Christmas which results in him talking for almost an hour. He didn’t mind it had been a while since he had spoken to them. Pekka continues his day by getting ready for his dinner. He had to get to Roman’s home about four, so he had plenty of time to lay around. Showering, eating a light lunch; Pekka was ready for the day, and it was only one. So, he figures to take a nap until three, so he has enough time to get dressed. 

Getting up for the second time he was ready to get dressed. Picking out a white button up and navy slacks, he figured it looked fine. After fixing his hair, Pekka knew he was ready to leave. He grabbed the gifts, put them in his car, and he was off. 

Arriving at Roman’s, he was greeted with a hug from all the guests. It was a quaint dinner, just seven of them. The meal was alright, but all he was thinking about was getting back home so he could see Juuse. Pekka finds that it would have been better if he didn’t show up and just made himself a dinner, but he knows it was better to have company. It was just he was without Juuse, and the rest of the guys had their significant others with them. 

Moving through dinner, they were ready to exchange gifts. Pekka just did the whole fancy wine and a bottle of fine whiskey. It was the easiest thing for his teammates. If it was a few rookies that were just settling in he might have bought like a toaster or something like that, but it was people with actual homes. In return, Pekka got two bottles of wine and a bottle of scotch. He didn’t expect much, so he is happy with this. 

Saying his goodbyes, all Pekka can think about is getting home. It is already seven thirty, so he has an hour and a half before Juuse should be getting to his home. He drives home wanting nothing than for his boy to get to him.

\---

As nine a clock rolled around Pekka became antsy waiting for Juuse to get to his home. He just wanted to spend the rest of the night with him and all day tomorrow before they both had to get back to work. Going upstairs to grab the younger man’s gift he had bought on their first date, he felt his phone vibrate. Checking it, he saw it was Juuse letting him know he was almost here. Grabbing the nicely wrapped present, he heads back downstairs just as he heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a happy smiling Juuse. He was practically vibrating with excitement; Pekka pulls him in for a hug and a quick kiss before ushering him inside. Pekka hadn’t noticed the gift bag Juuse was holding when he let him in.

“Hey,” Pekka sys shyly wrapping his arms back around Juuse.

“Hey right back at yah,” Juuse sys as he sits down on the couch looking at the gift wrapped in front of him. 

“Did you have a good day?” Pekka asks as he sits down with him pulling in to have him curled up into his side.

“Best day,” Juuse informs him.

“That’s good to hear,” Pekka says before kissing the top of Juuse’s head.

“What about you? How was dinner?” Juuse asks. 

“It was nice,” Pekka tells him eyeing the present on the ground.

Shifting so Juuse can grab the gift, “Yeah, so I brought you a gift.”

“You know you didn’t have to,” Pekka says.

“Yea but judging by the gift on the table I should be telling you the same thing.” Juuse giggles slightly.

“Yeah yeah, everyone says it but never mean it, but come on I want you to open your gift.” Pekka grabs at the gift handing it over to Juuse.

“Okay, so pushy old man.” Juuse huffs a laugh.

“I’m wounded,” Pekka laughs.

Watching the younger man peel off the wrapping paper to the box Pekka had put the mug in he saw the frustration on Juuse's face of having to deal with the box. “Could you make it easy and put it in a bag or something.”

“I’ll remember to put it in a bag next time seeing as someone is impatient,” Pekka says getting a huff from Juuse resulting in a chuckle from himself.

Opening the box, he watched as Juuse face went from confused to a look of pure fondness. Pulling the mug out of the box Juuse looked up to meet Pekka’s face. “I love it Peks.”

“I wasn’t sure what to get you, and I saw it when we went to the festival and thought of you right away. There is also a card in there, but you can read it later.” Pekka tells him.

“No open yours,” Juuse says shoving the bag into his hands.

“Okay okay, I’m going little one.” Pekka chuckles.

Taking the tissue paper out of the bag Pekka reached inside to see a nicely framed picture of a lake. It was beautiful; the lake was framed by trees; the image captured the movement of the water. The sun was setting in the picture, the sky was painted in orange leaving behind a tint of pink behind. It is a truly gorgeous photo.

“Juuse this is beautiful it’s by far the most gorgeous picture I have ever seen,” Pekka says looking up at Juuse who was blushing deeply. Watching him fiddle with his hands he realizes this might be a photo he took. “Baby, did you take this?”

“Yeah,” Juuse says bringing his hand to rub the back of his neck looking the shyest Pekka has ever seen him look.

“Juuse, my god this is amazing,” Pekka tells him because it indeed was. The ability to capture such a beautiful sight was incredible.

“I took it when I was home over the summer. I know you like the outdoors, and I really love the ocean, but I didn’t like any of my pictures of the ocean.” He says looking down at his lap a little embarrassed. Wanting to comfort him Pekka set aside the picture so he could pull Juuse into his lap. Having the younger man curl up into his embrace he sighs before going on. “But I wanted to give you a body of water, so I could like express how much I like you but now listening to myself I understand how dumb that sounds.”

“Baby it’s not dumb, don’t think that. I really love it; I love how much effort you put into it. I really appreciate it.” Pekka says before kissing his cheek.

“Oh.” Juuse sounds a little doubtful to Pekka.

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I don’t even know where I’m going to put it,” Pekka says.

“You don’t have to put it up.” Juuse groans.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Pekka asks.

“It’s really not that good,” Juuse mumbles while fidgeting with his hands.

Pekka looks down at him. “Are you crazy?”

“It really isn’t,” Juuse says looking away.

“Baby look at me,” Pekka says as he brings his hand up to Juuse's chin, so he could look him in the eye. “I don’t know why you think your photos aren’t beautiful, but you are so so wrong. They are the best I have ever seen, and I’ve gone to like professional art galas and shit.”

Moving his head away from Pekka grasp before speaking a saddening. “You don’t have to say that cause you're dating me you know that right.” 

“Juuse, ugh, you are fucking amazing at what you do.” Pekka states as he kissed Juuse's lips. “I don’t know what I have to do to show you that, but I will.”

“When I first started taking an interest in photography I wanted it to be my career, but I was told over and over again I would never make it. I decided everyone was right. The thing is I love what I do now, but I’ll always love photography.” Juuse sighs leaning further into Pekka. “I was told how bad I was at it. I remember I really liked this boy when I was fifteen and he told me how stupid my photo looked, so I just gave up. It is dumb holding on to that for so long, but it just sticks with you. Listening all your life that you're not good at something really sucks.”

“Oh, baby I’m so sorry. You are fucking fantastic at what you do. I know you might not believe me, but you are. I really wish I could go back in time and fix all that for you. I would do anything to show you, god.” Pekka begins to feather kisses along Juuse’s temple to his jaw. He trails them along the younger man’s jaw to lips, kissing them softly.

“Thank you, Pekka.” Juuse sighs.

“Anything for my little one,” Pekka says leaning in to kiss his lips. “For my baby.” He kisses them again. “For my Juuse.” He says one last time deepening the kiss. Pekka wasn’t sure what would make him see his pictures were amazing, but he would try to convey them through kisses. He knows it won’t work, but if it makes Juuse momentarily happy, he will kiss the younger man as much as he needed to.

Feeling Juuse pull away Pekka was greeted with a soft smile. Burying himself further into Pekka’s chest he heard Juuse sigh, it was a relaxing kind of sigh, but he could still tell the younger man doubted himself. Threading his hand through Juuse’s hair, he let him just be. Pekka didn't want to force him to talk, he wants him to open up, but with time he knows he would. Over the months of knowing the younger man, he learned how he only let his true self out when he wants to. He’s closed off when he thinks he is a burden to others and Pekka wanted to change that, he wanted to know Juuse could always come to him. With time he hopes he can, but that the future, and this is now.

“Your way to nice,” Juuse says into Pekka’s shirt

“No baby I'm just honest,” Pekka tells him. 

“Umhm.” Juuse hums looking up at Pekka, kissing him quickly Juuse grabbed hold of Pekka’s hand pulled him down to curl up on the couch. “Movie?”

“Sure,” Pekka says picking up the remote handing it to Juuse to choose. 

Juuse hovers over ‘Transformer Age of Extinction,’ “Have you seen this?” Juuse asks.

“No, I haven’t.” Pekka tells him before Juuse can click on it he says, “Hey how about you pick anything you want to wear for pajamas from my room while I pull ice cream out. I will meet you up there when I am done.” 

“Sounds great,” Juuse says getting out of Pekka’s hold.

Pekka gets up and heads to the kitchen. He finds a container of chocolate ice cream that he bought for Juuse when he came over a few days prior. He takes out a bowl and leaves it with the ice cream. He heads upstairs to leave the ice cream to soften a little. 

Getting to his room he finds Juuse sitting on his bed in a sweatshirt and only a sweatshirt. It covers him up to his mid-thigh so Pekka can only assume he has boxers under the hoodie. It took a moment for it to register that it was one of Pekka’s Preds sweatshirts. It has his name written on the back of it, Pekka knew that without even having to look at the back. Pekka leans against the frame of the door taking Juuse in, it only took a moment before Juuse looked over at him. Blushing and smiling he stands up to walk towards Pekka.

Pekka smiles grabbing Juuse’s hand, “Comfy?” Pekka asks.

“Yep.” Juuse giggles.

“You like making things hard for me don’t you.” Pekka laughs getting Juuse to blush. Pekka wraps his arms around Juuse kissing his forehead, “Merry Christmas to me.”

“Stop it.” Juuse huffs getting Pekka to let go. “Let’s get you changed.” Juuse grads at the buttons on Pekka’s shirt. 

It takes a second to understand what Juuse is doing, but once he does, he loves every second of it. Juuse unbuttons the first few before he pressed a kiss to Pekka’s chest. “You know if you keep this up there is going to be some melted ice cream.” Pekka teases.

“I better be quick then,” Juuse smirks continuing down the buttons. Juuse untucks the shirt, finishing the buttons pushing the shirt off Pekka’ shoulders. Juuse leans into kiss Pekka’s neck causing him to moan. “Merry Christmas to me.” Juuse teases.

“Hurry up,” Pekka says because he knows if Juuse keeps fucking around they weren’t going to be watching a movie. 

“Someone is in a rush.” Juuse giggles before grabbing at Pekka’s belt He slowly unbuckles it pulling it from the loops. Pekka knows he will not be able to recover after this. Kissing on Pekka’s neck Juuse unbuttons his pants. He slides them as far as he could without moving, so Pekka has to do the rest. Pekka kicks off his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs. Juuse moves up to kiss Pekka’s lips. “Perfect.” Juuse breathes pulling back from Pekka.

“Can I put clothes on now?” Pekka questions Juuse. Juuse nods moving away from Pekka to sit back on the bed. Pekka grabs for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Putting them on Pekka turns around to look at Juuse laying on his bed. “Do I look good?”

“A little too much clothes for my liking but I will deal with it,” Juuse says getting off Pekka’s bed. 

Walking downstairs Pekka checks on the ice cream. It is soft enough, so he scoops some for Juuse who already took his seat on the couch to start the movie. It was only the intro to the film, so Pekka didn’t care. Putting the ice cream up Pekka brings it over for Juuse he looks a little confused, “None for you?” He asks.

“Not today. I have already eaten too much today, so it’s for you.” Pekka explains. Taking a seat handing over the ice cream. 

“Well, I will give you some bites then,” Juuse tells him snuggling close to Pekka’s side.

“Alright, little one.” Pekka smiles down at him before turning to the movie.

As the movie passed on, Pekka lost interest in the first five minutes. Having Juuse curled up beside him giving him small bites of ice cream every once in while Pekka couldn’t believe this had become his life. No more than a few weeks ago he thought the idea of having Juuse all to himself was only in his imagination let alone having the younger man curled up with him, in his sweatshirt. Nudging him a little bit Pekka noticed the younger man looking up at him.

“What you thinking about?” Juuse asked pulling himself into the lap of the older man.

“You,” Pekka responded as he brings his hands to the man’s back to hold him in place.

“Oh really.” Juuse teases as he brings another small spoon full of ice cream to his own mouth. Taking the spoon into his mouth Pekka watched as the younger man sucked on it, in a way he knew was only to tease him.

“Yup,” Pekka smirks.

“Can’t get me out of your thoughts,” Juuse said setting his bowl of ice cream aside.

“How could I,” Pekka says shifting the younger man to have him straddle his lap.

“I see now but why is that.” Juuse smirks.

“Hmm, well I can’t seem to get them out of my mind,” Pekka says as he sets a quick kiss on Juuse lips. “Haven’t been able to since I was able to kiss them.”

“Really now, you think of my lips a lot,” Juuse says fondly

“It depends,” Pekka smirks.

“On?” Juuse question shifting accidentally grinding down on Pekka.

“On how you leave me after using them,” Pekka says before kissing Juuse.

Pulling back Juuse is smirking something sinister, guilty. “Really now.”

“Yup.” Pekka nods.

“What else do you think about?” Juuse asks him.

“I think about your laugh and smile a whole lot. Your eyes when you’re really happy and how bright they get.” Pekka says as he brings his free hand up to rub the base of Juuse neck. 

Releasing a breathy moan from Juuse he knows this is going to lead to much more than he thought tonight was going to end. Juuse looks slightly embarrassed by the sound he let out, but Pekka kisses Juuse’s cheeks hoping he knows that he loves every bit of it. 

Continuing Pekka brings his hand to under Juuse’s sweatshirt to rub the bare skin. “I think about how happy you make me; how much you make me smile. I think about how smart and kind you are.” Pekka says kissing all over the younger man's face resulting in him giggling from the light touches. “God that adorable ass giggle you have when you being tickled.”

“Yeah what else?” Juuse questions.

“Your blush that spreads everywhere. I think about when you came down the stair shirtless with massive bed head and how I wanted to kiss you right then and there.” Pekka confesses getting Juuse to groan.

“I was hoping you would. That was kind of the reason I came down like that.” Juuse blushes.

“Really now?” Pekka questions mentally kicking himself for not kissing him then.

“Yeah.” Juuse mumbles.

“Could have always used your words you know.” Pekka teases him. 

Looking at Pekka with wide eyes before swatting at his chest. “Oh yeah, I'm sure going to use my words when a hot ass man is also standing there cooking shirtless.” 

“Yeah?” Pekka questions.

“I remember when you pinned me up against the counter how I couldn’t believe that it was happening. I-I um.” Juuse said shoving his face into Pekka’s neck.

“You what baby?” Pekka asks getting a small whimper out of Juuse.

“I was so turned on. That’s why I left in a hurry, I didn’t want to freak you out if you felt how hard I was.” Juuse confesses getting Pekka to feel a sense of pride that he knows he probably shouldn’t.

“Is that why you took so long in the shower?” Pekka recalls to when he was basically asking himself if he should fuck Juuse or not and now all Pekka can think about is Juuse jerking off to him in the shower. The thought of Juuse getting hard because of him got him to smirk. 

“Yeah,” Juuse confessed still hiding in Pekka’s neck.

Having Juuse shift so he could bring himself out from hiding, the younger man shifts grinding down a little on Pekka. A soft moan coming from Pekka gets Juuse to look up wide eyed. Watching as his innocent act of moving caused Pekka to react had him smirk just a bit before grinding down a little more on purpose this time. 

“I see now,” Pekka said clearing his throat trying to regain his composure but was taken away from it as Juuse grind against him again. “You really like causing me trouble don’t you,” Pekka said feeling himself chub up a little.

“Just a little,” Juuse says innocently before positioning himself to only straddle one thigh. He slots his own between Pekka’s legs meaning this time he meets Pekka’s semi-hard dick with his own. 

Feeling Juuse a little harder than himself Pekka shifted to have the younger man grind down harder this time around. Having him moan out in pure bliss, Pekka brought his lips to mouth on the sensitive spot between Juuse’s shoulder and neck. Breathing heavy above him, Pekka could feel Juuse’s dick twitch as he sucked marks into his skin. 

“Pekka.” Juuse breathed out.

“What is it, baby?” Pekka asked pulling away from Juuse’s neck but continued to grind into him.

“I-I, oh god.” Juuse tried to say as he moaned.

“What do you need?” Pekka asks.

“I need you,” Juuse said leaning his head into the crook of Pekka’s neck panting loudly.

“What do you want me to do?” Pekka asked lifting his chin to meet his eyes. He needs to know what his boy is comfortable with, he wants to give him so much, but he needs to know what crosses the line and what's not enough.

“I don’t know, I just want you to touch me.” He says trying to hide again.

“Baby look at me,” Pekka tells him cradling his face in his hands. “I need to know what you do and don't mind me doing. I don't want to hurt you.”

“You would never.” Juuse pants.

“I know, but I want to make sure you are comfortable,” Pekka tells him rubbing his cheek getting Juuse to nuzzle into the touch.

“God.” Juuse sighs.

“What?” Pekka says pulling back from Juuse. 

“It's just. I-I.” Juuse blushes stumbling over his words. 

The nervousness made Pekka a little hesitant to continue, but he knows if he just talks to Juuse a little he should be able to see what the problem is. “Baby take your time I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s just every time I've been with a guy we both just kind of go for it. I’ve never actually had to talk about anything.” Juuse tells him which breaks his heart. He always wants to talk before anything, but he also knows what he was like at Juuse age. 

“I mean I'm not shocked, when I was your age my dick led me not my brain,” Pekka tells him in hopes that calms his nerves a little. 

“Yeah, I just don't know what to say, sorry,” Juuse says.

“Baby don't be sorry it’s alright. Do you want my hand, want to stay like this?” Pekka asks pausing watching Juuse reaction.” Or my mouth. I’m going to be honest, I don’t want to have full-blown sex just yet. Especially not on this couch, I want it to be nice for you.”

“God you are the most amazing person,” Juuse says getting Pekka to chuckle a little.

“Baby you are special, so I’m going to give you everything, it’s not that I'm amazing it’s just that you are,” Pekka says running his hand through the back of Juuse hair.

Having Juuse hums in response, Pekka waited for the younger man to relax into his touch. Wanting to wait for Juuse to feel comfortable again to ask what he wants. Pekka put his free hand on Juuse thigh. Running it up and down getting the younger man to gasp slightly every time he got closer and closer to his still hard dick. Feeling Juuse beginning to kiss up Pekka’s neck he decides he can bring up the question again.

“Baby I understand if you don't want to do any more than kiss.” Pekka says getting Juuse to jerk away from his neck and say a very adamant no. Chuckling Pekka continues. “I can see that was a no, but I need to know what you want.”

“C-can you umm,” Juuse said blushing but still keeping his eye contact. “Could you suck me off.” Juuse finished with his pupils blown wide. He was obviously embarrassed to say the words Pekka thought, but god was it hot to hear.

“Anything for my baby,” Pekka responded running his hand back up near the younger man’s dick leaving it there. 

Juuse hums as he went back to kissing at Pekka’s neck. As Juuse began to suck new marks into his skin as well as grind into him, Pekka could feel how hard he was now. It took him a little more excitement to get him fully hard than it does a twenty-three-year-old but was it so worth it. Shifting to brush lightly over Pekka’s fully erect dick, Juuse moaned loudly now, feeling how hard the man below him was. “P-Pekka.” Juuse moaned out.

“What do you need little one?” Pekka asked into the man’s ear getting him to shiver in response. 

“I need this sweater off.” He said gasping for air as if he was drowning. 

“Okay,” Pekka said to bring his hands up to run across the hem of the sweatshirt. The hem was still on his thighs but not as long as it was when Juuse would stand. Raising the sweater up, he was met with the full view of Juuse covered dick looking painfully hard in his boxers. Pulling the sweater entirely off Pekka was left with a shirtless Juuse in his lap. 

Running his hands up and down the side of the man’s now naked torso, he took it all in. He was now able to openly stare, looking over the younger man’s lean yet muscular body. Feeling the softness of his skin, he runs his hands up Juuse’s toned thighs before ghosting over Juuse’s crotch getting Juuse to throw his head back leaving the younger man’s neck exposed. Pekka mouthed kisses over the skin getting Juuse to moan.

Breathy and deep Juuse moans a loud, “Fuck Pekka.”

Pekka knows he can’t go much longer without being able to touch Juuse’s naked body. “Baby do you think you could lay down or scoot to the arm of the couch, so you can put your back against it. I can’t take you on my knees, or they’re going to kill me for a week.” Pekka confesses. The couch should be big enough for him to position himself between Juuse's legs. 

Nodding his head Juuse scoots to the arm of the couch so he could prop up against it. Spreading his legs for Pekka to position himself into them, he took note of the wet spot in his boxers. Kissing from Juuse’s knee cap up to his thigh, passed his dick, over his stomach and chest, setting light pecks on his hard nipples Pekka brought his lips to the younger man. Shifting to straddle his legs, Juuse let out a moan against Pekka’s lips allowing him the opportunity to gain access to his mouth. Sliding his tongue in, kissing the man deeply gathering moan after moan. Sliding his hand down he ran to the hem of the Juuse’s boxers. Having Juuse nips as Pekka lips with a huff to follow he knew the younger man was growing impatient. 

“Okay okay, I’ll stop,” Pekka said getting a satisfied sigh from Juuse. Hooking his fingers into the side of his boxers Pekka looked up to Juuse for permission.

“God Pekka just take them off of me already,” Juuse said already lifting his hips. Pulling them down over Juuse’s hips pass his thighs Juuse kicked them off. 

Looking down at the man’s erection Pekka’s mouth partially waters at the sight of his man fully naked in front of him. He was gorgeous beyond gorgeous, he was the most beautiful thing Pekka had ever seen. Still straddling his legs, Pekka took the opportunity to kiss Juuse lips one more time before shifting to get into position between the younger man's legs. 

Laying in between his thigh Pekka could hear Juuse hum in satisfaction. Running his thumb over the leaking tip of Juuse’s cock, Juuse moaned loudly trying to buck his hips up. Using his other hand to force them down, Juuse gasped due to the force Pekka used. “Fuck that was hot.” He heard him mutter.

Swirling his thumb over the head once more Pekka brought his lips to his length to mouth over him, he pulls a sharp gasp out of Juuse. He wasn’t outrageously large, but he was average with a decent thickness to him that Pekka loved. Still mouthing at the side of his throbbing cock, Pekka brought his free hand up to capture the younger man's balls. Above him Juuse was making an unbelievable noise, a sharp gasp, low moans and everything Pekka need to know Juuse liked it. Looking up at him, Pekka was met with the sight of Juuse’s head threw back with his arm partially covering his face. Removing his mouth and hand away from Juuse’s cock, he was greeted with Juuse looking down at him. Most likely wondering why he stopped. Kissing the inside of his thigh, he pulls away.

“Baby, are you okay,” Pekka asked worried that the noises might not be from enjoyment.

“Fuck Pekka it just a lot.” Juuse pants.

“Oh, I wasn’t sure if you were enjoying it. You had your arm covering your face I just wanted to be sure,” Pekka tells him.

“I am more than enjoying it Pekka, I love every second,” Juuse says moaning as Pekka sucks into the skin above his crotch. 

“Okay.” Pekka say before kissing his thigh once more. Looking back up at him Juuse looks a little lost what to do with his hands. “You can put your hands in my hair, I don't mind.” 

Watching Juuse swallow, had Pekka own dick twitch enjoyment. “Fuck Pekka, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He said back as he brought his mouth back to the younger man's dick. Mouthing at the right side one last time, Pekka used his free hand to line up the man’s cock to his mouth. 

Parting his lips ever so gently Pekka brought the tip to his mouth to rub the pre-cum on his lips. He's sure the action looked like it was straight from porn, but he didn’t care he just wanted Juuse to open his eyes wider than before. Looking up at him, Pekka noticed how wrecked he was. How his breathing was more of pants, his body was flushed, and his eyes were blown wide with arousal. Parting his lips further he took the head into his mouth. Running his tongue over the tip brought new louder moans out of Juuse, the ones that came from the need inside him, the ones that really showed how much he was into this. Muttering Pekka’s names a few times, his eyes closed as Pekka hollowed out his cheeks and flattened his tongue underneath his dick to slide it up and down. 

Taking Juuse down ever so slightly was something Pekka hasn’t done in a while, so he had to relax more than he once had to. Pekka remembers when he was younger, and he did this often enough that he was able to take a guy down no problem. Relaxing his throat, he was able to take Juuse all the way down, it’s like riding a bike he thought. Laughing at himself he decides to check back in on Juuse. Pulling off from Juuse’s cock he checks the head still in his mouth. Looking back up Juuse was already looking down. Sweeping his hand across Pekka’s forehead to push the hair out of the way he smiled.

“Fuck Pekka look at you, fuck, I'm the luckiest guy.” He said pushing Pekka hair back again.

Popping off Juuse’s dick, he smiled back up to him. “No, I think I am.” He said before taking him back in. Bobbing his head, he felt Juuse’s moan, rippling through his body Juuse tried to thrust up into his mouth. Forcing his hips back down Juuse let out another moan. Explaining how hot it was for the second time tonight. Taking him all the way back down Pekka had his nose practically buried into Juuse’s pubes. Looking back up at Juuse, he was met with his eye already looking at him. Listening to the younger man mutter out more fucks and groans he started moving his head once again still looking up at Juuse. Feeling the younger man put his hands into Pekka’s hair, pushing him down on his dick a little more he knew he should pick up his pass. His neck was starting to hurt from the angle, and as much as he loved giving head to Juuse, he didn’t want to fuck his neck up. 

Bobbing his head faster Pekka could feel spit dripping down on to his chin. Hearing Juuse groan above him, he could tell that really did it for him. “Fuck Pekka look at you. Shit that is so hot.” He says. If Pekka didn't have a dick in his mouth he could probably let out a full-blown laugh. Juuse was by far the best thing that happened to him, but God was his dirty talk terrible Pekka thought, more porn like than anything. 

Having Juuse grab his hair even harder, had him moan around him. He knew once a hand gotten on to his own throbbing cock that he would only last a minute. With his breathing everywhere and his head thrown back in pure bliss Pekka could tell he was really close. The room was filled with Juuse’s heavy pants and grunts. The movie still playing in the background but long forgotten he just focused in on giving Juuse the best blow job he possibly could. 

“Fuck Pekka I'm close,” Juuse said in a low tone that had Pekka humming around his dick. Hearing one last deep moan Juuse released into Pekka’s mouth. Trying to swallow all of it Pekka had some of the younger man’s cum drips down his chin as he pulled off. Swiping his finger over it, he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. “Fuck Pekka,” Juuse groans looking down at him. 

He was an absolute mess, hair wild, eyes drooping, breathing still uneven but yet still a smile on his face. It was kind of dumb post-orgasm smile you get from someone who is completely boneless, still high in the clouds. 

“God, you're a pretty sight,” Pekka said still between the younger man’s thighs. Repositioning himself, he could feel how the position has put a number on his back. Groaning in slight pain Juuse’s eyes popped open in shock.

“Peks are you okay?” Juuse asks in a concerned manner.

“Yes, baby just the position wasn’t great for my back.” Pekka response putting his right hand to his back.

“Oh sorry.” Juuse rushes out an apology. 

“Your fine Juuse I wouldn’t have had it any other way,” Pekka smirks before leaving a kiss on Juuse’s inner thigh getting him to twitch a little. Shifting to sit back on the couch caused Juuse to let out a whimper as if losing the weight of Pekka was the worst thing in the world.

“No, come back,” Juuse said with his eyes still closed. Sighing Pekka grabbed hold of Juuse hand to pull him to the other end of the couch. Manhandling him into the position he wanted he had a still very naked Juuse curled up in his lap. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable for Pekka but feeling Juuse lean into his body with Juuse’s back pressed up to his own chest was all he needs to keep him that way. Having Juuse move a little he was brought back to how aroused he still was. Having his cock pressed up into Juuse’s ass caused him to muffle back a moan. This was for Juuse he wasn’t going to make him do anything else if he didn’t want to Pekka thought. Moving around a little more Pekka let his moan slip out of his mouth resulting in a soft giggle from the man sitting on him.

“You think this is funny,” Pekka says in a play full tone. With his arms around Juuse’s waist he lets his hands travel down to Juuse’s thigh. Stroking them softly Juuse lets out a moan that Pekka’s feel even in him.

“I might,” Juuse said pushing his ass further into Pekka.

“J-Juuse.” Pekka stutters out.

“You like that.” Juuse tries it again getting Pekka to moan. 

“Fuck baby if you keep doing that I’m going to cum in my sweats,” Pekka says before nipping at Juuse’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Juuse replies grinning down, even more, causing Pekka to grab hold of Juuse hip. “Fuck.” Juuse whimper almost painfully.

“Sorry baby did I hurt you,” Pekka asked worryingly 

“Fuck no. Just shocked is all.” Juuse said as Pekka could see a blush creeping up his back. Wanting to see his full face, Pekka twisted the man around to have him straddle his lap. Taking in Juuse’s blush, the younger man was trying to move his face into the crook of his neck.

“You know I like to see that blush of yours.” Said still holding on to Juuse’s hip tightening his grip a little.

“Fuck.” Juuse breathes out. “I-I really like when you do that.”

“Really?” Pekka questions. 

“Yeah.” Juuse response trying to grin back down on Pekka’s dick. “Pekka I need to.”

“Need to what?” Pekka asks.

“Ugh,” Juuse says getting flustered with his words. Stroking up and down the younger man’s back trying to comfort him. Juuse was usually so good with his words, but he struggled when asking for what he needs like he’s been told his needs weren’t wanted. Shaking his head, he leans up to press a light kiss to his temple.

“Whatever you need baby I will give you,” Pekka tells him.

“I’m sorry I just want you so bad, but I’m afraid I’ll say something wrong.” Juuse rushes out.

“Oh, baby it’s alright. I’ll have you any way you want me, no matter what,” Pekka says.

“Pekka you're amazing you know that.” Juuse grins.

“I’ve been told once or twice,” Pekka smirks. Juuse moans slightly getting Pekka to take notice. “Now what do you need,” Pekka says stroking up his thigh to meet the younger man’s now semi-hard dick, oh to be young Pekka thought.

“I need to touch you,” Juuse said trying to hide the slight embarrassment of his confession.

“Anything for you,” Pekka says taking the younger man’s hands at his waistband. Giving him a quick kiss he gave Juuse a nod to let him do what he pleases. Instead of pulling his sweats down the right away the younger man brought his left hand down to stroke Pekka over his clothed cock. “Baby.” Pekka says. He was worried he would cum right then and there.

“I know, I know just wanted to feel you a little.” Juuse response biting his bottom lip. Groaning at the sight Pekka flung his head back hitting the cushion behind him. Removing his hands, Juuse brought them back to his waistband pulling them and Pekka’s boxers down. Lifting himself up Pekka looked back as the younger man entirely removed his sweats. 

Going back to straddling his lap Pekka watched as Juuse’s mouth basically fell open at the sight of his fully naked body. Pekka couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit as he cups the younger man’s cheek, so he could bring him in to kiss him softly.

“Liking what you see,” Pekka says against the man’s lips. Pekka knows he isn’t small or even average, but the look on Juuse’s face says it all.

“You have no idea,” Juuse says leaning back into his kiss Pekka, but he wasn’t deepening the kiss, he grabbed hold of Pekka’s dick. With a moan Juuse attached his lips to Pekka’s own, forcing his way into Pekka’s mouth. It was sloppy and clumsy but in all of the best ways. With their tongue intertwining into a wet open-mouthed make out and Juuse's hand around his dick he was in pure bliss. Juuse sliding his thumb over his head Pekka’s breath hitched causing Juuse to stroke him a little bit tighter this time. Having his tighter grip and even stroke Pekka came instantly without any warning to Juuse. Still stroking him through Pekka felt terrible for not giving him a warning.

“Fuck sorry.” He says kissing Juuse’s cheek.

“It’s alright,” Juuse says leaning to kiss Pekka’s forehead. 

Taking his hand away from his sensitive dick Juuse began to sit up and stand. “Where you going?” Pekka asked.

“As much as I would love to sit and cuddle with you. I also really want to get this off my hand and off you, so we aren’t sticky.” Juuse tells him.

“Oh,” Pekka says.

“I also would very much like to cuddle somewhere else. Maybe like your bed.” Juuse say looking down practically kicking at the ground like a shy five-year-old.

“Oh,” Pekka said once more but more excited.

“Yeah oh you goof.” He said walking away from Pekka butt as naked. Pekka could watch that all day.

Shifting to sit up fully again Pekka decides to pull off his shirt that was stained from his jizz. Watching as Juuse walked back to the living room with a damp washcloth, he looked on as the man’s eyes practically shoot out of his head. 

“You can’t just do that Peks.” Juuse groans.

“Do what?” Pekka questions.

“Take off your shirt to give me the full show and not expect me to jump you.” Juuse groans motioning at Pekka’s torso.

“Yeah?” Pekka questions raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Now I’m going to clean us up and we can go to your room, so I can have my cuddles.” Juuse tells him.

“I see but does this cuddle involve me taking care of that,” Pekka says motioning towards Juuse's semi-hard dick.

“No, I’m still a little sensitive and right now I really just want it to go away,” Juuse said all flushed. “Just want to cuddle.” 

“I can do that,” Pekka tells him.

“Okay now up, let’s go, we can get our clothes in the morning,” Juuse says.

“So, demanding.” Pekka chuckles getting up.

“When I want to be,” Juuse said running up the stairs. 

Pekka can’t even catch up to him. He just watches as Juuse’s ass jiggles as he runs. All Pekka knows it is going to be one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in a long while. It wasn’t long before the cuddling did turn Juuse’s semi-hard cock fully hard once again. It was alright with Pekka, he was able to take care of Juuse. He just always wants to take care of Juuse.

Just as he thought it was one hell of a good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3. Let's talk I swear I am nice.
> 
> Also, can you let me know if you want to see a chapter 9.5 which would be from Juuse's POV. It would be a funny chapter that follows the night after this going back to his apartment.


	10. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am impatient, this is chapter 9.5. This is a stupid, funnier chapter that is mostly Jasp and I screaming at each other for the last chapter. Juuse and Braley's conversation is based off a similar one that we have had with our roommate. So baby arm and subway footlong is kind of an inside joke for Jasp and I. We just thought this was stupid and funny. 
> 
> This is in Juuse's POV
> 
> We try our best editing and Grammarly helps.

Going home Juuse knew he was going to hear it. He hadn’t texted or called either Braley or Devin saying he made it to Pekka’s place. Hell, he hasn’t even talked to them all day. Juuse knows Braley and Devin care a lot for him, they were some of his first friends in Nashville, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It is rolling around nine pm when Juuse gets home. Braley is on the couch watching an episode of My Strange Addiction when she turned over to Juuse and pats the spot next to her. Juuse doesn’t say a word all he does is sit.

They sit like this in silence and Juuse can only imagine what is going on in her head. The thoughts get Juuse to fidget slightly. He knows this is what Braley wants, wants to get into his head. 

After a long few moments, Braley finally speaks up. “Where have you been my sweet boy.”

“Pekka’s place.” He says wearily.

“Good to know. When I didn’t get a text last night, I thought you might have found Terabithia.” She smirks. 

“Sorry about that.” Juuse starts. “I was going to text you when I got there, but I forgot then one thing led to another, and it was almost midnight.”

Pausing her program, “Couldn’t text me this morning.” 

“I know I know.” Juuse groans. 

“Thought old man Jenkins might have taken you.” Braley chuckles to herself.

“He isn’t old.” Juuse huffs in frustration cause Pekka isn’t that old.

Laughing right away, Juuse throws a pillow a Braley. “Yeah, right he is the youngest line of sugar daddy.”

“Will you stop it.” Juuse is just getting annoyed now. He really didn’t want to hear it from Braley. Pekka made him happy, and that’s all that should matter.

“Well, you stop forgetting to text Devin or me.” Braley huffs.

“Sorry.” Juuse apologizes. He truly did forget to text them; it just slipped his mind in the morning.

“It’s because we worry,” Braley tells him.

“Braley I know.” Juuse groans sinking further into the couch. 

Shifting, so she is cross-legged looking at Juuse, Braley asks. “So how was it?”

“You know. just the same kind-hearted man,” Juuse tells her.

“What did he get you?” Braley asks.

Opening the box that Pekka put it in, Juuse pulls out the cup to show her. “This mug.” He tells her.

“Cute,” Braley says as Juuse puts it away. Juuse notices the smug look on her face before she asks. “Anything else?”

“Nope,” Juuse says with a pop of the p. 

“Did he provide my sweet boy with any other service?” Braley smirks getting Juuse to burst into flames. He knows he is blushing by the grin on Braley’s face.

“Braley!” Juuse yells. 

“Just wanted to know. You said one thing led to another and it was almost midnight.” Braley smiles twisting the ends of her hair. She is just grinning like a madman up at Juuse.

“I am not talking to you about my sex life,” Juuse explains. He is mostly embarrassed to talk to Braley about it. It wouldn’t be the first time they have had this conversation, but it is just different. 

“Juuse.” She groans.

“Braley.” Juuse mocks.

“Come on we have talked about this before, and I know we have thin walls. I know you have heard Devin and me.” Braley tells him. He is confused as to how she knows they have thin walls, it must be the look on his face because she continues. “I hear you talking to your man at night.”

“Oh.” Juuse had always thought he was quiet. He knew the walls were thin after a while and that is why he has noise canceling headphones. 

“So how was it?” Braley asks.

“Seriously.” Juuse just shakes his head.

“Spill it, I work with gross men, and I don’t like the women I work with. Talk to me.” Braley begs, and Juuse knows he will give in. He can’t stop thinking about last night.

“It was a fucking baby arm!” Juuse practically screams getting Braley to squeal.

Braley has the biggest grin on her face. “A baby arm!” Braley bounces in excitement. 

Juuse makes a motion with his arm where he brings it up then slaps it down on his thigh getting Braley to laugh. “I am serious.” Juuse squeals.

“Flaccid or…” Braley trails off getting Juuse to do a dumb smile. He had felt Pekka plenty of times when he sat on his lap and knew right away, but when he saw it, he knew he was screwed.

Grinning to himself Juuse just shakes his head. “Do you really want to know?” He asks.

“Hell yeah, I want to know,” Braley says leaning in.

“Felt that shit when he was soft!” Juuse squeals getting Braley to scream like she was a teen getting the best gossip of her life. Juuse doesn’t blame her when he first saw Pekka’s dick he was like well now I die. 

“Juuse.” Braley stops him placing a hand on his.

“Yeah.” He answers.

“Did it hurt?” She asks. 

“I mean it wasn’t like we had sex sex,” Juuse tells her getting her face to drop. 

“So, it a lazy hand job on the couch,” Braley says.

“First off it wasn’t lazy. Second, he did most of the work.” Juuse explains because really he did. All Juuse did was grind down on Pekka and use his hand, so it was more of a lazy hand job on his part. Okay well, it wasn’t that lazy Juuse tells himself.

“So old man blew once you touched him.” Braley laughs.

He squawks in disbelief that she would even suggest such a thing. “No.” Juuse grabs for one of the pillows to hit her with it.

“So old man can hold his own.” Braley offers but Juuse groans at her calling him old. Yes, Pekka is thirteen years older than him, but thirty-six isn’t old. Old is his advanced business communications professor that seems like he roamed with the dinosaurs. 

“Can you stop calling him old,” Juuse tells her. 

“He’s older than us, so he’s old,” Braley says. 

“Braley.” Juuse squawks before hitting her with a pillow.

Shaking her head laughing. “Fine but, how was he?”

Juuse wasn’t really sure how to answer that question or well if he even wanted to answer that question. The thing was Pekka was amazing, he was more than amazing, he really doesn’t know what to call it. Braley motions him on, he figures he might as well, he heard so much about Devin before they were actually together. “You know I never thought a man’s mouth could be so enjoyable.” Juuse tells her truthfully. He has only ever had mediocre blowjobs that were rushed. 

Braley eyes grow wide just staring blankly at Juuse. “Oh, so no hand job.” She says.

“Nope.” Juuse shakes his head.

“And he was nice to?” Braley asks.

“I swear I have a cavity with how sweet he was.” Juuse smiles thinking about how kind Pekka was to him. How he only wanted Juuse to be comfortable.

“Damn boy.” Braley smiles before starting to laugh to herself shaking her head. “So did you return the favor for the baby arm.” This gets Juuse to choke a little which gets Braley to laugh even harder.

Juuse just shakes his head at referring to Pekka’s dick as a baby arm. “You know it was funny when I first thought of it but now referring to my man’s dick to a fucking baby arm is kind of weird.” Juuse tells her.

“So his toddler arm when hard,” Braley smirks.

“Braley!” Juuse screams at him.

“Okay, a Subway footlong.” Braley snorts.

“For the love of God Braley.” Juuse groans.

“Fine, all it was even a little much for me. So did you return the favor on the monster dick?” She asks.

“I was a little too out of it to really do anything. He told me that he wanted it to be for me, so I don’t think he would really have let me do anything.” Juuse tells her. 

“I see, but you did at least provide him with something right?” Braley questions him.

“Yes, I was the one that gave the lazy handy,” Juuse explains even if there was some energy put into it. Juuse knows if he didn’t come off one of the best highs he even been on, it would have been much better.

“But he enjoyed it right?” Braley asks.

“Yes.” Juuse nods.

“Anything else you wish to share?” She asks, but Juuse thinks he is going to forgo the hand job he got in bed. There wasn’t much to that one, only the hickeys that cover his back. 

“No don’t think so,” Juuse said getting up to walk away.

“I’ll buy some large bananas, so you can start practicing deepthroating that baby arm,” Braley says getting Juuse to shake his head in horror.

“Don’t need to deepthroat anything when he already does a better job,” Juuse smirks at the skills that his man has. 

“Damn old man got skill,” Braley smirks.

“Barely.” Juuse squawks.

A throat is cleared from behind them. “I feel like I shouldn’t have heard any of this.” Devin buts in.

“Your fault for listening, babe.” Braley laughs.

“I can see that now.” Devin shakes his head.

“Is your ego hurt,” Braley smirks at her boyfriend. Juuse just shakes his head at all of this.

“No!” Devin practically shouts crossing his arms.

“Okay, I am done talking about my sex life with my roommates,” Juuse says moving to grab his gift from the coffee table.

“Oh, sweet boy this is only the beginning,” Braley tells him.

“Braley.” Juuse and Devin groan together.

Heading to his room Juuse sets the mug on his desk. Juuse almost forgot about the card that Pekka gave him that he didn’t yet read. Opening it Juuse’s heart was already melting.

‘Dear Juuse, we have only known each other for four short months, but I feel like we have known each other for years. You are such a kind-hearted man that I am able to call my own. I know it has only been two weeks, but it feels like forever. You are the best thing to come into my life in a long while. I am happy that I went to the coffee shop with P.K. that day because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met the kindest heart, sweet, handsome man, I know today. Merry Christmas Juuse, I hope it was a memorable one. -Pekka’. 

Juuse doesn't know how he could have found a better man than Pekka. He knows that it needs to go in his box. Searching for the box in the bottom of his dresser he pulls it out. The box contains letters, pictures, and cards from the people he loves. Juuse knows he loves Pekka, so it only fits for it to be put in the box. 

Stripping out of his jeans Juuse leaves the sweatshirt on that Pekka let him keep. It made him feel safe, it was like Pekka was with him. He knows it is kind of dumb, but he doesn’t care. Without even thinking about of it Juuse lays down and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari99-ao3, I swear I am a hoot. 
> 
> We will be having more .5 chapter to come. Mostly just small things. We hope only small ones, knowing us a chapter that is only supposed 2 or 3,0000 words will turn in to 7,000.


	11. A Call Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a minute. Jasp and I change so much with this chapter since we first started to write it. This chapter is an interesting one. Basically full on daddy kink and smut this chapter. 
> 
> We try editing our best and Grammarly.

The last few weeks have been everything to Pekka. He has the man of his dream by his side which makes everything worth it for him. Having a few more away games than home in the last two and a half weeks have been rough on the two of them. Although having a home game means Juuse in the stands then in his bed at the end of the night. Having Juuse in his bed, curled next to him, holding the younger man was everything to him.

There have been a few nights on the road Pekka receives pictures of Juuse laying in bed in his jersey clearly hard. That fucks with Pekka, it gets to him, but he is happy to have a room to himself. Although they haven’t moved past anything more than a hand and blow job Pekka doesn’t mind. He tries his hardest to get Juuse to tell him what he wants. Sometimes he doesn’t end that way, but he knows Juuse is trying. He just wants Juuse to be comfortable with their relationship. 

Having him now curled up in his bed lazily stroking his back as Juuse de-stresses from his long day at work and school. Just having Juuse in his arms was enough for him. They didn't have to talk much, just hold each other. Stealing a quick kiss from Juuse’s lips, he began to shift to get up causing the younger man to groan. Looking back at him Pekka watched as Juuse pulled the covers over him.

“Come back you’re warm,” Juuse said beneath the covers.

“I’ll be right back I just need to use the bathroom,” Pekka assures the younger man. Pekka knew he needed to turn in for the night so he could go out and play well against the Caps the next day but he wanted to spend all the time in the world with Juuse. 

“Fine.” Juuse groans as he slipped into the bathroom. Hurrying through his business, he walked back to the younger man now spread out taking up the whole bed. 

“Cozy.” Pekka snickers. 

“Very,” Juuse responded with the top of his head barely even peeking out from under the blankets. Walking over to the bed Pekka got on, crawling to lay on top of Juuse.

“Still cozy?” Pekka questions him before kissing his head. 

Giggling under the blanket, Juuse says. “Even more so now.”

“Really now?” Pekka questions before bringing his hand over Juuse’s covered torso to tickle him. He starts off giggling then fully laughing. He squirms under the touch getting him tangled up in the blankets. It only took a few moments for Juuse to kick all the blankets off. Pekka stops to blanket himself over Juuse. “Still comfortable?”

“Yup.” Juuse smiles before kissing Pekka’s cheek. Pekka knows Juuse likes him on top of him, he doesn’t know how he isn’t crushing Juuse, but he doesn’t care. All he knows is if Juuse likes it he will continue to do it. The younger man makes it known everytime they are in bed together. Juuse still likes to lay on top of him which is one of Pekka’s favorite things, but Pekka will do whatever Juuse needs.

 

“I see.” Pekka yawns rolling off Juuse. 

“Guess it is bedtime.” Juuse says, “Gotta get some sleep so you can beat the Caps.”

“You are staying here tomorrow right?” Pekka asks wanting to make sure.

“Kind of have to,” Juuse says reminding him that his car isn’t working at one hundred percent. Juuse was very adamant that it wasn’t broken when Pekka picked him up. He also knows he can’t ask Braley or Devin to pick him up since they are away for the weekend. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot to ask what did they say was the matter with it?” Pekka asks. He knew Juuse took his car to the shop but never did hear anything beyond that.

“Some engine issue, I honestly don’t know but all I know it’s too much to fix right now,” Juuse tells him. 

“You know I don’t mind helping you,” Pekka says getting Juuse to turn to him quickly.

“No! ” He basically shouts.

Looking down at Juuse he seems all huffy and annoyed. “I was just offering,” Pekka says a little defensive. 

“I know, but I don't need daddy's money,” Juuse says rolling his eyes. He knows it is only a matter of expression, but it still gets Pekka to choke on his saliva. Patting his back Pekka finally catches his breath. “Didn’t know you would die because I told you no.”

“Sorry, I just uh you just caught me off guard,” Pekka tells him. 

“Seriously?” Juuse looks a little skeptical of it. Pekka just glares at him.

“Yeah.” He nods. 

“How by saying no,” Juuse says.

“Uh, not really baby.” Pekka tries because he doesn’t want to come out and say referring to him as daddy does it for him. 

“What then?” Juuse questions.

“It’s nothing then.” Pekka shakes his head before leaning over to turn off his nightstand light. He figured this would put an end to this conversation.

“It must be something if you choked because of it,” Juuse says sinking down into the bed. 

“Juuse just drop it.” Pekka groans. 

It stays quiet for a moment before Juuse turns to face him. “Alright, daddy,” Juuse says in a sweet voice that Pekka doesn’t know what to do with.

“You little shit.” Pekka groans turning away from Juuse. Burying himself in the covers, he turned his back to the younger man who followed his movement but came to wrap his arm around his waist.

“I’m sorry Pekka.” He whispers into Pekka’s ear getting him to shiver.

“I’m fine baby, we can talk more in the morning,” Pekka mumbles embarrassed for liking the way Juuse called him daddy.

“Okay, goodnight Pekka,” Juuse whispers into the night. 

“Good night Juuse.” Pekka sighs rolling over to drape an arm over Juuse waist. He can’t ignore Juuse, he just can’t do that. 

\---

Pekka and Juuse didn't talk about it. They haven’t even tried. Even after almost a week of Juuse referring to Pekka as daddy that always does something to him. Juuse has called him daddy at least fifteen times since they were laying in bed. Pekka is ashamed that he has kept track of it.

Once was a little smug compared to others. Juuse was fighting Pekka for the tv remote, they were mostly playing until Juuse straddles Pekka’s lap. Pekka just drops the remote on the couch as Juuse leans in to whisper, “Thank you so much, daddy.” This causes a very uncomfortable couple of minutes in his pants. Juuse just sits next to him smug trailing his fingers up and down the interlining of his pants. It leads to a rushed hand job, but Pekka couldn’t get the way Juuse called him daddy out if his mind.

Another time he is called daddy mostly for the giggles. Juuse accompanies Pekka to a bar after a win, he has a few drinks while Pekka just sips on a beer and a glass of water. He would have had more if Juuse hadn’t been downing his beers like it was nothing. He can’t say he was proud about it but Juuse is young and the hangover the next day really cemented that he shouldn’t be drinking a beer as if it was water. Juuse is curled into his side as Roman and P.K. pokes fun at them for being attached at the hip. 

Juuse being a little drunk just kisses Pekka’s cheek laughing, “More like attached at the lips right daddy.” in Finnish. Roman just chuckles even though he has no idea what he said, but the way Pekka knows he reacted must have given something away. Juuse is a smug little shit next to him as he sips on his beer. 

After that Pekka knew he should say something but continues not to. He doesn’t know if Juuse enjoys it or if it is for a laugh. It is complicated, and Pekka for once doesn’t know how to confront it.

\---

Pekka feels like things are just starting the settle after a few days of Juuse not calling him daddy. He is only two days into his bi-week, and he is already bored of being at home. Already finished with a run and a work out when he figures he might as well go see Juuse. It was mid-afternoon so he figures he could go for a coffee. 

As Pekka walked through the door of the coffee shop, he felt like he hadn't been there in forever. Not regularly going to see Juuse anymore because he had the younger man at home with him, but he still loved going in for a coffee. Ordering a drink from Derik cause Juuse was in the back signing off on a shipment he went to sit in his usual booth. Drinking his coffee and scrolling through his phone he only looked to see Juuse slipping into the booth. 

“Hey,” Juuse said setting down a brownie along with his hot chocolate.

“Hey to you too,” Pekka said sliding his hand so he could quickly press his fingers to Juuse. Often in public, he couldn't do more than this or steal a kiss when no one was looking, but Juuse understood it, he understood he was going to come out publicly when retired. Greeting him with a soft smile, Juuse brushed over his fingers before moving them to wrap around his drink. “How has your day been?”

 

“Class was fine, the same old professor teaching us the reviving topic of sex sells and how to market off of it. I learned this in my undergrad, so it was nothing new.” He states before taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

“And what is the marketing behind it?” Pekka asks so he can just listen to Juuse talk.

“People like half-naked men or women selling them things boom done,” Juuse said with an eye roll.

“I'm serious.” Pekka chuckles a little.

“I know you are but it’s just a topic I'm not interested in exploring post-graduation, I'm more of international relation. Speaking of post-graduation, I got good news.” Juuse says practically jumping up and down.

“Out with it then.” Pekka smiles at his boy.

“Remember how I told you a friend’s dad owned a company that needs someone to help with branching out their business internationally,” Juuse said getting Pekka to nod. “Well they filled the position, but his dad recommends me to a friend’s company for a regular business relations thing, and I applied, and they called me back for an interview.”

“That’s amazing Juuse.” Pekka pulls his boyfriend in for a hug before quickly letting go.

“Yeah I’m pretty excited. The company is bigger than my friend’s dad’s, so I would be reaching a larger group of people. It’s not exactly what my degree is for, but it doesn't matter.” Juuse grins.

“I’m proud of you baby. I say we celebrate later.” Pekka tells him.

“It’s not like I got the job.” Juuse just shrugs looking up at him.

“I know, but they called you back that something right,” Pekka explains.

“Yeah, I guess so.” The younger man nods.

“Okay, I know you don’t like going anywhere fancy, so I’ll just cook for us,” Pekka says.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Juuse smiles. 

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to work cause I need to go grocery shopping,” Pekka tells him. He is excited to do something.

“Okay see you later,” Juuse said standing to hug Pekka. 

“Bye baby,” Pekka whispered back.

\---

After buying groceries, Pekka set out to cleaning his home before getting a text from Juuse saying he wouldn’t be over until after 6:30. He traded shifts with a girl that had to write a paper, and she would take his shift in the morning. That means Juuse has two days with no work or school with Pekka. So Pekka understands and is slightly grateful for it. 

The time begins to roll around seven, the dinner is almost done, and Juuse texted him about fifteen minutes ago that he was leaving the shop. Scrolling through his phone Pekka hears a knock at the door. Pekka greets him with a quick kiss before Juuse shoves past him into the home. 

Juuse bounces up and down rubbing his hands together. “Cold?” Pekka questions.

“Yeah, the heater in my car isn’t working,” Juuse said before turning back to look at Pekka. He must have given him a look because he was speaking again before Pekka even process what he did. “Don’t give me that look I don’t want daddy’s money.”

“Baby don’t think of it as daddy’s money. I just don’t want you to freeze on your way to see me.” He says before he really processed what he said.

“I’m fine cause I have my daddy to warm me up when I get here,” Juuse smirks as he wraps his arms around Pekka’s neck.

“Hmmm fine,” Pekka responds as he pressed soft kisses into the younger man’s head. Pekka knows that he needs to bring up Juuse calling him daddy, but he doesn’t know how so he figures he will just go for it. “Baby we need to talk about something,” Pekka says grabbing his hand getting Juuse to look up at him.

“Can it wait because I want to see what you made for dinner.” Juuse tries pulling Pekka into the kitchen.

Pekka doesn’t want to use his strength again Juuse, but he does. Pekka stays put holding onto the younger man’s hand, Juuse huffs before looking back at Pekka. “No, I think we need to talk about this,” Pekka tells him before moving them into the kitchen. 

“Okay.” Juuse practically whispers. 

Pekka turns down the burners and looks at the oven that still has twenty minutes before lifting Juuse up on the counter. Juuse looks down at his hands before Pekka lifts his chin to kiss his lips softly. “Baby.”

“Pekka just get it over with.” Juuse mumbles. 

Struggling with the idea himself, Pekka is taking his time. Juuse fidgets with his hands before Pekka takes them in his own. He figures screw trying to find a better way of addressing it, so he just goes head-on. “Do you enjoy calling me daddy?” Pekka asks getting Juuse to immediately bury his face into Pekka’s chest. Rubbing up and down his back Pekka tries again. “Baby there is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Juuse just nods against his body. “Look at me, please?” Slowly pulling back Pekka notices the blush running all over the younger man’s face and the wateriness of his eyes. Kissing along Juuse’s face Pekka stops at his forehead before pulling back. “Nothing to be embarrassed about right. No tears are needed.” 

“Pekka.” Juuse whimpers. “I- I- I.” Letting a few tears out Pekka quickly wipes them away.

“Hey, baby no need for that.” Pekka kissed along Juuse's face, “Baby let’s talk about this alright.” 

“Okay.” Juuse just nods as Pekka brush the tears away from his cheeks. Pekka hates seeing Juuse sad so seeing him cry is even worse. 

“So, you like it, baby. It’s not for a laugh?” Pekka asks as Juuse nods. He wants to hear Juuse, but he also doesn't want to push him. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Juuse whispers.

“What for?” Pekka questions.

“I know it is weird,” Juuse explains.

Kissing his forehead Pekka wants to take the shame away from Juuse. He has no reason for it. “No baby it is okay. I like it.” Pekka tells him getting Juuse to look up at him wide-eyed. “Yes, sweetheart I love it.”

“Really?” Juuse questions getting Pekka to nod as feels himself blush. “I-I Pekka I.” Juuse begins to get flustered with his words.

“Take your time, baby.” Pekka smiles down at him. Still fighting with his hands, Pekka picks up Juuse’s hands to kiss them all over. The younger man looks as is if he is fighting himself over all of it. “Whatever it is I will still love you for it.” Pekka didn’t really think about what he said until Juuse just looks up at him in awe. Fuck is all Pekka can think. “I- uh yes baby I love you. I understand if you don’t feel that same way yet but.” Pekka is cut off with a kiss to his lips.

Juuse is pulling him in tight, kissing him deeply. Pulling back Pekka smiles at the younger man. “I love you too Pekka.” Juuse blushes. “I really do, that is one thing I am certain of.”

“Me too.” Pekka smiles before kissing Juuse sweetly and quickly. “Now can you tell me what you were going to say.” 

“Um yeah.” Juuse starts blushing the scarlet that Pekka loves. “It uh uh it’s not like fully a-a… sexual thing.” Pekka just nods listening to his boy. “It’s just um uh like comfort I guess.” 

Nodding along Pekka asks, “But do you like it sexually.” Pekka knows his answer right away by the way Juuse flushes.

“I uh don’t really know but I-I think so.” Juuse states. “Like I have never tried it but I- I uh I have um.” The younger man is all flush and frustrated, so Pekka has a feeling he knows where it is going. “I-I you know.”

Smirking to himself Pekka asks, “Got off to it.” Juuse is scarlet nodding his head. “We will try it, baby, okay.” 

“Okay,” Juuse says.

“Great but I want to make sure you know if you like anything just tell me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about and if you don’t like something tell me and I will stop.” Pekka reminds him.

“I know. It’s just hard after my past relationship of not talking about anything and now I have you. It’s just hard.” Juuse rushes out.”

Pekka wants to smack the shit out of Juuse’s ex because he knows there is some underlying issues from that relationship that has hurt Juuse. “We will work on it alright but can you tell me if that is why you started to tear up.”

“Yes, daddy.” Juuse answers with the newly founded name. Pekka’s heart skips a beat as Juuse looks up at him with his crystal blue eyes.

“Okay baby,” Pekka says leaning to kiss his cheek. “How about we get you off the counter, so we can start eating.”

“Sounds great.” Juuse nods. “So, what did the most wonderful man I know cook for dinner.”

“Well, here we have some red potatoes, asparagus, and Brussel sprouts.” Pekka points at the oven, “Up here we have our rib eye steaks cooked in a pan filled with butter and rosemary. All of this is being paired with a glass of out my third finest bottle of wine.

“Third?” Juuse questions with a laugh.

“Hey, I’m saving the first for a cup win and the second for my retirement,” Pekka tells him

“I approve,” Juuse says as he sat down at the table. “You really went all out for this didn’t you.”

“Wanted my baby to fill special,” Pekka says as the oven goes off.

“Why thank you but what happens if I don’t get the job.” Juuse questions. 

Pekka laughs at the thought of Juuse not getting the job just but he is right and Pekka knows it. “We eat pizza and ice cream on the couch watching tv.” Pekka tells him.

“I see but if I do get it?” Juuse asks as Pekka pulls the tray out of the oven.

“Whatever you want.” Pekka states.

“So, pizza and ice cream.” Juuse answers.

“Whatever you want little one,” Pekka tells him.

“I swear daddy you are far too nice to me,” Juuse says getting Pekka to blush equally because he is being sweet and because he called him daddy.

“What can I say I try.” Pekka laughs.

“Come here,” Juuse says waving his hand over to him. Walking to stand in front of him. “Lean down you goof.” Leaning down Pekka waited for a kiss but was met with hands cupping his cheeks. “Thank you Pekka I mean it,” Juuse says before kissing his lips softly.

“Anything for my Juuse.” Pekka response with a kiss before going back to the stove.

Plating their steaks along with their vegetables and potatoes. He pulls the bottle of wine out and two glasses. Opening the bottle with ease, he takes it over to the table with the glasses then comes back for the food. Setting the plate in front of Juuse he is in awe looking up at Pekka.

“Pekka it looks and smells so good,” Juuse tells him.

“Thank you.” He says as he pours them both a glass of wine.

“You really have outdone yourself tonight,” Juuse says before taking a sip of the wine. 

“Just wanted my baby to feel special,” Pekka explains as he brings the wine to his lips. 

“Well if this night is already starting out with this fantastic piece of meat than I'm sure I’ll feel really special when I’m served another in bed,” Juuse says so casually before sipping his wine but caused Pekka to choke on a bit of potato.

“Juuse!” Pekka chokes out before taking a drink to help pass the bit of food.

“Sorry didn’t mean for you to choke,” Juuse says trying not to smile, and Pekka can see right through it.

“You can’t just say that while I’m eating,” Pekka says with his voice a little rough. 

“Well, I’m not going to lie to you I just wanted it to be known.” Juuse smirks.

“I’m happy you don’t want to lie to me but can we talk about my dick when we’re not eating.” Pekka groans motioning towards his crotch making Juuse blush.

“Oh daddy, I promise you’re bigger than the meat on my plate,” Juuse says licking his lips before popping a brussel sprout in his mouth. 

“Juuse!” Pekka groans. “How about we finish our dinner then we can maybe move this to my room only if you are good.”

“Better eat up then.” Juuse smirks. 

“Great cause you might get extra meat in bed.” Pekka laughs getting Juuse to choke on the wine. “Now now don’t choke, yet.”

“Pekka!” Juuse glares at him.

“Did I say something.” The older man smirks at him.

“I hate you.” Juuse mumbles.

“No, you love me. You said so earlier.” Pekka beams.

“I hate you cause your right.” Juuse groans.

“I love you too,” Pekka says turning back towards his meal.

Going through dinner Juuse talks about work and how he is so happy to get the next two days off. He talks about being glad that he gets to spend it with Pekka. Pekka tells him how he can’t wait for them to just lay around. Pekka talks about the guys on their vacations, and he is happy to just stay with Juuse. He offers to take Juuse to the gym with him tomorrow, and Juuse figures he might as well. 

Eating and both drinking two glasses of wine their dinner comes to an end. Juuse helps Pekka clean up and do the dishes. Every so often stealing kisses they make it through cleaning fairly quickly. They make their way to the couch. 

Juuse curls into Pekka as they turn on the tv. It is still fairly early with it only being a little past eight. They watch some show on HGTV because it was on and he knows Juuse likes it. They are halfway through the episode when Juuse moves into Pekka’s lap, straddling him. “Hi, baby.” Pekka laughs.

“Hi, daddy.” Juuse giggles before leaning in to kiss Pekka’s nose.

“Your so cute when you giggle,” Pekka says getting Juuse to blush. Pekka leans in to kiss his lips, and he knew that this was going to lead them upstairs.

Kissing him deeply Juuse nips on his bottom lip as if he is asking permission. Pekka lets him into his mouth, the younger man still tastes like the last glass of wine he had. Sloppily kissing each other, Pekka hands attach to Juuse’s hips gripping them. Juuse moans causing Pekka to grind up into him. 

Pulling back Pekka kisses along Juuse’s throat pulling moans from the younger man. Playing with the end of Juuse’s shirt Pekka slights his hands under his shirt. Feeling the skin of his boyfriend, scratching at his back before moving to his stomach to his chest. Pinching at the younger man’s nipples, he moans a breathy, “Daddy.” 

“You like that baby?” Pekka asks getting Juuse to nod. Pekka tugs them a little more pulling moans from him. 

Pulling off Juuse’s shirt Pekka kisses along his chest. “Daddy.” Juuse breathes as Pekka makes his way to his nipples. Sucking lightly Pekka brings a hand to brush along Juuse’s thighs. Ghosting over Juuse’s already hard cock his breath hitches. Bringing his hands around the younger man, he slides them into the back of his jeans. Not able to reach that far but still able to need at the skin as he sucks over Juuse’s nipples. Juuse gasps, “Fuck Pekka.”

Pekka is hard in his own pants, and he grinds his cock into Juuse’s ass. He knows that this is going to be the night he fucks Juuse. Juuse fumbles with the bottom of his shirt, so Pekka pulls back before yanking his shirt over his head. “Fuck.” Juuse moans. 

Knowing the rate this is going Pekka needs to get Juuse upstairs because he doesn’t want to come in his pants before he can even do anything. Wrapping his arms under Juuse. “Wrap your legs around me, baby.” Without any protest, Juuse does as he is told and Pekka stands up. 

It takes a moment for him to get his footing but he finally does. For Pekka carrying Juuse upstairs was definitely in the top five moments of his life so far. Having the younger man kiss his neck ever so often, having him moan every time his cock brushes against Pekka. 

 

Finally, upstairs Pekka lays the younger man out on his bed as gently as possible. A shirtless, flushed Juuse slightly panting laid out on his bed seemed like a dream but there he is. He looks like a god damn angel on his bed as Juuse looks up at him with bright eyes and a soft sweet smile. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Pekka asks crawling onto the bed over Juuse. 

“I could ask the same thing,” Juuse says trying to pull Pekka down.

“Patience baby,” Pekka stated as he kissed down the younger man’s neck to his bare chest. 

“I need you inside me.” Juuse breathes out as a blush cover his face in the embarrassment of what he said.

“Soon,” Pekka says pressing a light kiss to Juuse lips before brushing over his cock.

Palming Juuse through his jeans, he throws his head back into the bed leaving his neck exposed for Pekka. Sucking near his Adam's apple getting him to gasp. Moving up from Juuse’s neck to his lips he sucks on the younger man’s bottom lip. Pulling back Juuse tries to follow Pekka’s lips. “Give me a minute baby,” Pekka tells him before removing himself from the bed.

“Hurry up daddy.” Juuse groans. 

Leaving the bedroom to find condoms and lube from his bathroom. Coming to find Juuse sitting cross legged on his bed in just his boxers. His jeans thrown in the corner of the room. “Didn’t I say something about patience.” Pekka laughs.

“I need them off too much pressure,” Juuse explains.

“Okay baby,” Pekka says setting down the things down on the nightstand. 

Crawling back over to Juuse he presses a kiss to his nose before pushing him to lay down. He begins to pepper kisses from his lips to his neck, to his chest. Lightly licking over his boyfriend’s nipples making sure both are taken care of, he moves on. He kisses down Juuse’s stomach getting him to giggle as he kisses above his belly button. Continuing Pekka skips to his thighs kissing all over them. Looking up at Juuse who is grinning over it all.

“You like this baby?” Pekka asks.

Grinning down at Pekka he nods, “Yes it makes me feel extra loved.” Juuse blushes but Pekka loves it wholeheartedly. 

Continuing the action of placing kisses all across the younger man’s body he meets Juuse lips with a deep kiss. Softly at the bottom of Juuse’s lips the younger man opens for him easily. As their kiss filled the room with wet noises, Pekka felt Juuse’s hand travel down to his pants. Letting the younger man unbutton them he helped him slip them off only ever breaking the kiss to kick them off. Now back to each other’s mouth he felt Juuse pull away, breathing heavily against him he let the younger man catch his breath.

Pekka begins to trail kisses over his body once again. Getting to the waistband of Juuse’s boxer kissing over the fabric softly. Moans being pulled from Juuse’s throat as Pekka mouths over the younger man’s cock. “Fuck.” Juuse groans. Moving back to Juuse lips before rolling them over to have the man on top of him.

Listening to the younger man hum in satisfaction as he grinds into Pekka. Juuse sucks on his neck to his collarbone. He nips at the skin summoning a moan from Pekka. Biting Pekka softly moans loudly as Juuse slips his hand into Pekka’s underwear. “Baby.” Pekka moans getting Juuse to remove his hand and his lips. He stays straddling Pekka’s waist. He looks nervous so Pekka figures he would ask. “You sure you want to do this.”

“I have never wanted something more.” Juuse smiles down at him. 

“Okay just let me stop if you want me to and let me know if I do something you don’t like,” Pekka says. He knows that this isn’t the first time Juuse is having sex, but he just wants to make sure he is comfortable. He doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“I will don't worry daddy.” Juuse answers.

“Thank you, baby,” Pekka responded as he figures out how he should do this. “Lay down for me baby.” 

Following what he asks Juuse lays next to Pekka. Moving sits in front of Juuse, Pekka grads at the waistband of Juuse’s boxers. He waits for a moment before Juuse breathes a rushed, “Please.” Pulling them off Juuse is left naked in front of him. Leaning back on his heels he took in the man's body below him. Looking over him he couldn’t help but groan in arousal, having the younger man laid out like this made him feel so blessed. 

“So pretty.” Pekka whispers.

“You can look later now it’s time to get your boxers off daddy,” Juuse says blushing as he used his new name for Pekka. Letting Juuse slip him out of his own boxers he moved so they could rub against each other. “If you keep doing that I’m going to come before you even get in me.”

“Sorry.” Pekka pants.

“Another day,” Juuse tells him.

“Okay, how do you want to lay,” Pekka asked as he strokes Juuse’s hair.

“What's easier on you?” Juuse asks.

“Baby I appreciate your concern, but I got a few days to recover. I just want you to feel good,” Pekka explains.

“My back,” Juuse says.

“Okay good thing we are already in this position huh,” Pekka says as he presses his nose against Juuse. He could feel how tense Juuse had become below him. All he wants it his boy to be comfortable with this.

“Yeah.” Juuse mumbles.

“Baby I know you're tense; it’s just me,” Pekka says before kissing his cheek.

“I know, it’s just I haven’t done this in a while. I want this to be good for the both of us daddy.” Juuse explains.

“Juuse look at me,” Pekka said lifting Juuse chin to meet his eyes. “Baby you couldn’t do anything that I would think is bad. I just want to show you how much I love you and I want you to be comfortable.”

“I know, but ugh I’m sorry.” Juuse huffs. 

“Never be sorry your only human,” Pekka tells him.

“Thank you, daddy, for caring for me so much.” Juuse smiles.

“Anything for my baby,” Pekka says pressing a quick kiss to Juuse’s lips. Reaching over to grab the lube. “You are still sure, yes.”

“Yes.” Juuse nods.

Uncapping the bottle, he let some drizzle on top his fingers, he rubs the liquid together to get it to warm up a little. Running a finger across Juuse’s hole, he felt the younger man shiver. Pushing the tip of one finger in, he let Juuse relax around him, let the ring of muscle relax so he could push further in. Staying like that for a second he felt Juuse was good enough to push his one finger fully in. 

“Okay?” Pekka asks,

“Very much okay.” Juuse answers getting Pekka to hum in response. Curling his finger slightly he opened up Juuse as much as he could with one finger. “You can add another one.” Juuse states before crashing an open mouth kiss to Pekka’s lips. 

Pushing a second finger, he felt Juuse shutter around him. Letting him relax with the two fingers now in him Pekka began to kiss all across Juuse’s face getting the man to giggle from the scrape of his slight beard. Feeling Juuse push back on him he knew he could move slightly. Scissoring his fingers to open him up more Juuse’s breath began to get heavy. Opening him up, he drew noises from Juuse he never thought he could hear. His gasp and moans were slightly different from the one he heard when he would blow him or when he would use his hand. This was needier, they were filled with more of whines that Pekka could get drunk on. Curling his fingers, Pekka pushed in a little more causing him to brush up against the younger man’s prostate.

“Pekka.” Juuse moans out loud filled the room with a new noise. “More.” He breathes out. 

“You sure?” Pekka questions. 

“Yes,” Juuse says getting Pekka to move to push a third in he felt Juuse clench around him.

“Fuck Juuse,” Pekka says in a pant he wanted more so bad, but he wanted to take his time opening the younger man up. Knowing now that he is larger than any other guy Juuse has been with he knew it was going to be different for him, it was going to take a little longer to open him up. Moving his fingers in and out of Juuse he pulls the needy whines and whimpers from his boy. All Pekka could think of is that Juuse looked so good for him, he was doing so good, taking his fingers so well. “Baby you’re so tight. So good and so tight.” Pekka moans before placing kisses along Juuse’s shoulders. Pekka stills his hand for moment to shift himself getting Juuse to whine.

“I need you in me.” Juuse groans pushing himself down on Pekka stilled fingers.

“Are you sure?” Pekka questions.

“Very, now please.” Juuse moans partially riding Pekka’s fingers. “Fuck daddy I need you in me now.”

“Okay, baby, okay,” Pekka says removing his fingers as he plants a kiss on Juuse’s lips.

Reaching to the nightstand Pekka grabs the lube bottle and condom. As he tore open the condom and rolled it on top, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Juuse. His eyes were shut, and his chest was rising and falling in a fast rhythm. His hair was a mess from where he had run his hand through them Juuse was all like this because of Pekka. Uncapping the bottle he squirted some on his dick, giving a kiss to Juuse’s shoulder he moved down to line himself up with his hole. 

“You ready?” Pekka asks running his thumb over him.

“More than you could think.” Juuse answers. 

“Okay, let me know if it’s too much,” Pekka says before kissing Juuse. He pushes the head of his cock into the warmth of Juuse. “Fuck baby so tight.”

He continues to kiss Juuse as he slides deeper in. Pekka slides out up enough to wear the crown of his cock was still in Juuse before pushing in deeper. Grabbing hold of his boyfriend’s cock Juuse moans against his lips. He nips at Pekka’s bottom lips before dropping his head against the mattress. 

“Pekka.” Juuse moans loudly. Peppering kisses into his skin Pekka pushed back out to repeat his action. Sliding in and out slowly he holds onto Juuse hips, gripping tightly. Sliding back in each time Pekka was practically ready to burst. Juuse was so tight and warm around him a sensation that he forgot he loved so much. Letting Juuse adjust once more and slide deeper to bottom himself out. With him flushed against Juuse, he felt the man shiver below him. “Move please,” Juuse says.

Kissing Juuse through the first full thrust, the younger man was moaning into his mouth each time. Biting at Juuse’s lips before letting it go. Pekka can’t help himself but have his brain call Juuse good boy. “Fuck baby, taking me so well so tight for daddy, huh.” Pekka praises Juuse. Getting the younger man to clench around him he praises Juuse more as he kissed over his face, neck, and jaw whispering all into his ear. “My baby is so tight for daddy. So good for daddy, right baby?”

“Fuck daddy.” Juuse moans loudly. His little whimpers every time Pekka bottoms out in him send Pekka wild. “Daddy fast please,” Juuse begs getting Pekka to pick up the pace slightly. 

Holding the younger man close Pekka fucks into him faster but slows ever so often. Keeping Juuse close to his body he feels the younger man reach down to his own hard cock. Pulling back to watch Juuse stroke himself a few times, he slows his movements into Juuse who whimpers with every small movement. Juuse picks his speed up, jerking his own cock but Pekka stops him. “No, you don’t, let me do it.” Pekka breathes through the moans he was letting out. Stroking him in a rhythm to match his thrusts he had Juuse panting his name over and over again. “So good to me baby, so pretty.” Pekka states.

Letting a high pitched whine out Pekka cover the man’s mouth with his lips once more. Drawing more sounds out of him but muffling the by his lips the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin. 

Moving away from his lips he proceeded to suck gently on Juuse collarbone. He doesn’t usually want to leave marks so Juuse could face his professors but if it were this far down no one would see it but him. Feeling as Juuse’s hands began to scratch at his back as he sucks marked into his chest. Feeling his nails dig into his skin and took his hand away from the younger man’s cock so he could pick up his pace. Fucking faster into Juuse, his moans filling the room once more. 

“Fuck daddy so close.” Juuse moaned out. “Oh god, daddy.”

Grabbing hold of the man’s dick once more he pumped him a few more time before he felt the release of Juuse. Feeling the warm liquid hit his hand and stomach along with Juuse clenching around him. He followed right behind Juuse in his own pleasure. Kissing each other through their orgasm Pekka let’s go of Juuse and began to slide out. 

“No,” Juuse whined trying to wrap his legs around Pekka to keep him close. Pekka chuckles softly but removes Juuse’s legs before moving away from him.

“As much as I would like to say inside you I would like to clean us up,” Pekka explains.

“Okay.” Juuse nods.

“Good boy now I’ll be right back,” Pekka says before kissing Juuse’s lips. He gets up from the bed, he watches Juuse for a moment. His naked, sweaty body, that looks so worn out has never looked so good to him. Juuse tries to throw a pillow at him, so he heads into the bathroom.

Coming back Pekka could tell Juuse is drifting to sleep already. Wiping up from his hole and thighs he felt Juuse shiver from the sensitivity. Kissing his knees, he went back to clean them both up. Throwing the towel across the room Pekka curled up into Juuse’s side.

“How are you feeling?” Pekka questions. Moving the two of them around a little he begins to spoon Juuse, he rubs his stomach before kissing his shoulder.

“Fucking amazing Pekka,” Juuse swears getting Pekka to chuckle.

“Good but are you sore?” Pekka asks.

“Not right now but I will probably be in the morning,” Juuse tells him. “Daddy fucked me good, so I probably will.” Juuse giggles softly getting Pekka to kiss the back of his neck.

“Good to know baby,” Pekka smirks feeling proud of himself. He knew he still got it. “It was great. You were great.”

“So were you.” Juuse giggles before yawning.

“Worn out little one?” Pekka asks.

“Yes, daddy.” Juuse nods. 

“Alright, bedtime then,” Pekka says before getting up to turn on the light. Coming back over Juuse has pulled the covers down for him to slide under. Changing positions so Juuse can lay his head on Pekka’s chest he wraps an arm around the younger man. 

“Good night Pekka. I love you.” Juuse says 

“Night Juuse. I love you too.” Pekka says with a smile. He can't believe he is able to say that he loves Juuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3 I don't bite. 
> 
> Also next chapter will be 10.5 so meaning Juuse's pov and it is just a smutty monster currently. 
> 
> Also these are Jasp's notes. I hate her but I was laughing so hard.-  
> Juuse is getting an express ticket to flavortown tonight ayooo, i.e., Pekka dick  
> Bangtown usa up in this bitch  
> His meat in bed was a little tender  
> Juuse was served a 5 course meal of dick tonight


	12. Gave Me You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied, in the end, know from the last chapter. No smutty chapter. Jasp and I agreed we didn't feel like it fit in all of this. So we are going to put it up later in more like a deleted scene type of work because we kind of have a lot of those. 
> 
> Edited our best and Grammarly helped.

As the weeks passed after Juuse’s interview, Pekka knew he was anxious due to not hearing a thing about the job. When he asked Juuse how the interview went he was confident in himself; he actually believed he did really well. Now as it reaches the three-week mark of not hearing anything Pekka knew Juuse doubted himself. He said there was a lot of other interviewees and he wouldn’t be shocked if they chose someone more qualified then him. 

It was March already, and the Preds were still holding steady in the standings. Pekka wasn’t exactly sure, but he was more than sure he was going to be asked to sign a one year deal as soon as he can. Management has already expressed to him that the goalie they wanted to back up his backup isn’t ready. He didn’t mind being used for half the season or less. He knew he was going to turn into the back up next season and was sure the new guy would be called up every once in a while. It didn't matter to him; he just wanted to stay in Nashville as long as he could. He wanted to have another year with his boy without having to worry about where he was going to be after.

Pekka wasn’t sure where their lives were heading, but he knew it was together. Deep down he knew he was going to be with Juuse for a very long long time. He never loved anything as much as he loves Juuse which should sound scary since he hasn’t known him for very long, but there was something oddly comforting about it. Pekka knows Juuse’s lease is up in July and even though it was only March, he was going to ask the younger man to move in with him. He was already practically living with him. He would only return to the small apartment every once in a while. Pekka knows it is a step he wants to take with the younger man.

Having received a text from Juuse earlier in the day Pekka was beyond excited when the younger man told him to meet him at the coffee shop. He wasn’t sure what it was for, but he was guessing for happy news. As he began to walk to the coffee shop from the arena Pekka’s mind wonders again with the happiness he felt. He has always been a happy man, but with how his last three years have treated him he was just missing something until Juuse stepped into his life. Juuse brought him joy that he knows will stick with him for many years to come. Once so lost and alone, Pekka can now see a future, and that was with Juuse. Even if his career was coming to an end, he knows if he has Juuse by his side everything will be worth it. Everything will be as he always hoped but with someone to take the journey with him. 

Getting to the coffee shop, he can see his boy through the windows. As he walked through the door, he was met with Juuse jumping into his arms. The coffee shop was empty, so he let it happen, but he was sure even if it were full he wouldn’t have cared a single bit. Wanting to come out after retirement was fine and all but if people caught on people caught on. He just couldn’t stand not showing how much he loved his boy in public any longer.

“Baby what is it?” Pekka whispers into his ear.

Pulling back with a grin on his face Juuse practically shouts. “I got the job.” 

“You what?” Pekka says in disbelief. It isn’t that he didn’t think use was going to get the job it is mostly just from the shock from it all. He was so proud of his boyfriend.

“I got the job,” Juuse explains.

“Baby I’m so freaking proud of you,” Pekka says holding the man close to him. Juuse got the job after doubting himself for the last week or so. The grin on his face sells it all. He is so happy which in turn makes Pekka happy. Kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head before kissing to his forehead to his cheek. “What do you want to do to celebrate?”

“Pizza, ice cream and you,” Juuse tells him.

“Anything you want,” Pekka mumbles into his hair. Still not letting go of each other Pekka asks. “So are you going to be quitting?”

“Yeah, I am I already put in my two-week notice.” The younger man says.

“Ah, I’m so proud of you baby so proud,” Pekka tells him pulling back to look at him. Still in each other’s arms but far enough away to see Juuse’s eyes, they are happy, bright with joy. Bright like he has never seen them before. So clear and so blue that he can see himself in him. He can see his future in them. 

“I’m going to miss this place,” Juuse mumbles before looking around the empty shop. It was oddly dead for the time of day with only an older woman reading a book and his co-workers shooting the shit behind the counter. Looking around he realizes he owes P.K. everything for bringing him into the coffee shop. He walked in here thinking he would get an overpriced hipster coffee, but in turn, he gets what seems like the love of his life. He gets Juuse Saros, a Finnish man that just happened to be behind the counter that day, that was too scared to admit he knew who Pekka was, that had a sweet smile and bright blue eyes that he fell for so quickly. “I am really going to miss it.”

“I am too. It gave me a lot; it gave me you.” Pekka smiles down at his boy.

“Yeah, it gave me you,” Juuse repeats back.

“I love you Juuse.” Pekka smiles before leaning in to meet his boyfriend’s lips. For once Pekka doesn’t care if they are in public. He loves his boyfriend, and he is so proud of him. 

Pullin back from Pekka, Juuse looks up at him and whispers. “I love you too Pekka.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) @mari999-ao3. 
> 
> This was a blast to work on. I loved every minute of this project. This is technically not the end because we have a short epilogue to come. 
> 
> Jasp and I really hope you enjoyed this because we enjoyed writing it.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is over.

“So Pekka what are you going to do now that you are finally retired.” the question was heavy, he had so much to do. Having signed a one-year deal for two million last year, he was ready to retire. He liked being around for another year, but he was now thirty-seven and still had so much left to do. He was prepared to no longer feel sore from long days of playing hockey even though the aches and pains will travel with him for years to come. Looking into the crowd of reporters at his retirement conference he was beyond excited to never do this again. Letting his eyes drift all the way to the back, he finds Juuse sitting beside P.K. He is fiddling with the chain tucked in his shirt, Pekka just watched him closely before Juuse looked up to smile at him.

“I’m going to do a lot hopefully. See the world, go home for a bit, work more with charities. I got a lot planned.” Pekka says still looking at Juuse. They already had plans.

Oh, they had plans, having Juuse just graduated with high honors and getting his research highlighted by the college as well as many companies interested in his marketing strategies for American based companies to pull in foreign consumers. They were set to have a nice vacation in Finland before returning back to Nashville to move into a home closer to Juuse’s job. He was still going to work for the company that hired him last march, but he was also going to be starting to help companies branch out their markets. He wasn’t doing much extra, but he was doing what he loves. Pekka was hoping to take a break from the rink, but he knew deep down he was going to return some day. If that meant he was going to become a child goaltending coach or work with the Preds, he just knows someday he will return.

As more questions on his future were being thrown at him, he couldn’t help but smile at Juuse knowing that he was his future. As the conference closing in on the end and the questions differed from his future to highlighting his past, he couldn’t help but be ready for this next chapter in his life.

“Are you happy to call this the end of your career.” the report asked for their final question of the night.

“I am beyond happy to call this my end. I have accomplished so much in this chapter of my life. I am ready to move on to the next one. I’ve loved my time in the league and with the Predators and Nashville will always have a place in my heart, but I’m ready. I'm sure the ice hasn’t seen the end of me, but I’m sure I’ll be back some way. Thank you all for coming out and supporting me it means so much to me. I am beyond blessed to have had this in my life. Thank you again. To all Predators fans, teammates, staff, anyone linked with the organization I am beyond grateful for my time here. I thank you for everything.” Exiting the stage Pekka let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding but he was ready for the new beginning.

Walking into the back room, Juuse was already there waiting for him. Giving him a quick kiss and a hug, he stood by Pekka’s side to say his last goodbyes. He says a grateful thank you to P.K. because without him he wouldn’t have Juuse. Grabbing a hold of Juuse’s hand, P.K. walks with them to the parking garage. In the silence, Pekka couldn’t help but feel a buzz of excitement. With P.K. leaving them there, Pekka lets out a sigh as he gets into the car.

“I'm so proud of you Pekka.” Juuse says taking a hold of his hand.

“Thank you. Are you ready baby?” Pekka asks with a knowing look.

“More than ready,” Juuse says taking out his phone.

Repeating the younger man's actions, he hit public on all of his social media accounts letting the world know about his new life.

He lets the picture Juuse’s mom took after his graduation say all the words his caption couldn’t. Having Juuse still in his cap and gown the sunset shined behind them, leaving beautiful trails of pinks and oranges. It was truly a picture-perfect moment. Pekka held him tight with their lips pressed together and Juuse’s hand cupping his cheek. Showing off the ring Pekka had placed there only moments prior. The picture held so much meaning.

_From meeting this man two years ago to now, I have never loved anyone as much as I love him. He has been my rock, my savior, my best friend that has loved me at my best and my worst. I never thought I would find anyone that I love more than I love him. So, I decided I wouldn’t let him go. This is a part of my life that I kept private but now I am ready to share it with the world. I am bi and proud._

_To everyone that has supported me, whether it was my career or in my personal life, thank you. The last few years has been nothing more than a rollercoaster ride but where I got off is the best part. I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world._

_To my favorite barista, to my best friend, to my little one, to the love of my life, to my Juuse; you have saved me. You kept me going when I thought I was going to fail. You have been the light at the end of the tunnel. You have been my everything. I love you so much, I tell you every day I love you, you are the best thing that has happened to me. You make me the man I am today. I can’t even put into words how much I love you._

_To P.K. if you hadn’t dragged me into that coffee shop I had no business of being in then I would have never found the love of my life. You gave me a piece of me that I never knew I needed. You gave me something stronger._

Looking over at Juuse, he watches the younger man take off his chain to reveal his engagement ring before sliding it on. Turning to look at Pekka, Juuse leans into him to take his off as well. Slipping the ring off his chain Juuse slides the ring onto his finger. Still in close Juuse closes the distance between them, placing a kiss to Pekka’s lips before pulling back to ask. “Do you want to go get a coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this over on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3)
> 
> I hope you liked this.


End file.
